Shooting Hearts
by FlorLola
Summary: [Side-story to Shattered Hearts] They're best friends, sisters in their duty. And they also drive each other nuts. Join these three in their journey through life and an everlasting friendship, to maybe find a little bit of love. A and a lot of craziness too!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The silver Audi TT parked next to the house, and two women stepped out.

The petite one had long, silvery white hair; short, soft strands framing her delicate features, and lime green eyes contrasting against her long, black eyelashes. A low ponytail was keeping the rest of her hair in place, gently dancing behind her as she walked. Her strapless, drop waist warm yellow dress gently suggesting her generous breasts, marking her slim waist, and then falling down to her thighs, showing off her perfectly shaped legs. Platformed, five inches wedge sandals with ankle belt decorating her small, delicate feet, and a matching handbag hanging from her shoulder, as she arranged her sunglasses over her head.

The other one, considerably taller but just as slim and well shaped, had straight, shoulder length chestnut hair, and startling purple eyes. The low rise, washed side tab mini shorts she was wearing showed off her endless legs; low heeled, braided ankle strap sandals on her perfectly pedicured feet, and a white, crochet-trim blouse. The generous V neck line, perfectly marking her round, full breasts.

Putting the car keys on her handbag and taking out another set, the tall one opened the door, and they both walked in. A set of excited, childish yells and laughter reaching their ears instantly.

"Taiki! Yaten!" a small, six year old girl with light, honey colored eyes and light green hair exclaimed, running up to them, jumping all the way and clapping her hands excitedly. "You're here!" she exclaimed again, taking their hands in her small ones and dragging them into the living room. "Come on! Seiya's teaching us a new dance!"

And right there, in between the couch and the TV set, two more girls were happily imitating the movements of one tall woman, as she danced and laughed. She had jet black, slightly curly short hair, and deep blue eyes framed by long, black eyelashes. Her long, perfect legs were covered by her skinny slouchy washed out jeans, rolled up right over her ankles, showing the black platform pumps decorating her feet. A black, off the shoulder tee, with three quarter sleeves, perfectly hugging her waist and round, full breasts.

"Thriller?" the tall brunette asked, raising an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "That's hardly a new dance..."

"So?" the black haired one said, turning around abruptly, and laughing when one of the girls stumbled upon her. "It's a classic!" she pointed out, smiling cheekily. "It's a hit, it marked an era, it's Michael Jackson!" she exclaimed, imitating the king of pop's movements and slipping around.

Lime green eyes rolled at her antics. "How old are you, again?" the silvery haired woman asked.

"Twelve," she joked, her goofy smile widening.

"Figures," the petite woman mumbled. But then a frown came upon her face as she looked up and down the still dancing woman. "Weren't you wearing exactly that last night?" she asked, pointing at her outfit, remembering the black haired woman had been wearing exactly those same clothes last night, when the three of them went out dancing.

"Maybe," she answered, smiling sheepishly. "What, are you jealous?"

"You wish."

"Aw, don't be!" she exclaimed, now hugging the petite woman. "You know you're my one and only favorite little elf!"

"Stop calling me that!" she grunted, pushing the now laughing black haired woman off of her, and flickering her ponytail.

"But you _are_ a little elf!" the other exclaimed, chuckling. "All small and silvery and glowing."

"Glowing?" the petite woman asked, frowning now. "What am I? A lamp?"

"Ok, growling..." she corrected herself, shaking her shoulders and smiling. "But, you know, maybe if you'd smile more often..."

"Grow up already!" the other exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and shoving her pointy little nose up in the air, in an exasperated, childish manner.

"You know, sometimes," the tall brunette said, arching an eyebrow at the both of them, "I'm not sure which one of you worries me the most."

"Oh, you're here already!" came a soft, female voice, as a beautiful, red haired woman walked in, cleaning her hands on the apron, smiling warmly at them, and successfully distracting the three women from any possible argument.

"Kakyuu," the newly arrived women said, slightly bowing their heads in respect.

"Oh, stop that," she said, waving her hand. "Lunch is almost ready," she informed them, smiling, before looking up to the tall woman. "Taiki, Shinju has something to show you," she said, smiling proudly as a tall seventeen year old girl walked into the room.

She had straight, red hair reaching down to her shoulders, with silvery clips keeping her bangs out of her big, purple eyes. She had what it looked like some kind of essay in her hands, as she smiled shyly to the tall woman.

"It's just a silly story," she said, shaking her shoulders and handing her the papers. "I'm not as good as you, but I got an A."

"That's great!" Taiki said smiling proudly, encircling one arm around the girl's shoulders in a loving gesture. "Let's see what my future little poet wrote about," she said, tenderly poking the girl's nose with one finger and making her giggle, as they both made it out of the room, in their way to the kitchen, or probably the back yard.

Kakyuu smiled at them, before turning back to the remaining two women. She opened her mouth as to say something, when a catchy melody made them all looked at the handbag resting on the couch.

"Yaten?" the black haired woman said, pointing at it. "Your bag's ringing."

"Oh, thank you," she said, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes and flicking her ponytail off her shoulder. "I didn't notice."

She fished through her handbag, looking for her cellphone, and then checked on the caller ID. A smile came to her lips then, as she hurriedly answered the call, stepping out of the room to have some privacy.

Blue eyes followed her small frame walking out, before a hand on her shoulder made the black haired woman looked into Kakyuu's red eyes. But before the redhead woman could say anything at all, the small, green haired girl jumped up to them, grabbing the black haired woman's hand with her small ones, jerking from it.

"Seiya, come on!" she begged. "Dance with us!"

"Alright, alright!" she exclaimed, laughing happily. "One more time, up from the chorus!" she said, clapping her hands, as the girls jumped around her, laughing and ready to dance.

.-.

She turned the page around, resting one elbow over the back of the resting sofa, her hand supporting her chin, as she read through the story. She'd made a mental note to give a few pointers to improve her skills, but considering this was a high school level work, it was remarkable.

A hand going around her shoulders and someone kissing the top of her head startled her, and she blinked, looking up from the printed pages to meet deep blue eyes.

"Hey, T," the black haired man greeted her, smiling warmly.

"Kaito, hi!" she greeted back, returning the smile. But then she frowned, looking around for a moment. "Where's Haruka?" she asked, upon noticing the tall blonde racer was not around.

"Having a family day with Hotaru and the others," he answered, smiling. He sat down right next to her, stretching his legs out.

Taiki smiled. "The Outers' private club, uh?" she joked.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Something like that," he said, lifting his arms and resting his hands at the back of his neck in a relaxed manner.

"Don't take it personally," she said, tilting her head to a side and smiling. "It's just the way they are."

"I know," he said, nodding his head in agreement, and smiling softly. "So, you reading Shinju's story?" he asked, pointing with his head at the papers still on Taiki's hands.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head. "It's pretty good."

"Just like her sister," he said, winking at her.

"Shut up," she said, shaking her head.

"I mean it," he said, now chuckling. "You're a very talented writer, T. You know that."

Purple eyes blinked at him, once, before a frown came to her beautiful features. "Ok, what do you want?" she asked, bluntly.

He frowned as well, chuckling at the accusation. "And what makes you think I want something?" he asked, smiling charmingly. "Can't I just be nice to my friend?"

"Not when you're giving me _that_ smile," she pointed out, arching a questioning eyebrow at him. "And what did I tell you about it?"

"It's just a smile!" he defended himself, laughing.

"A smile that usually means you want something," she added for him. "And I know I've been around your sister for years. But I'm not as innocent as she is when it comes to your kissing ass tricks whenever you want something."

He laughed again, loud and hard, shaking his head. "Three Kous, but only one Seiya, right?"

"And that's more than enough," she joked, nodding her head, and then laughing along with him.

"I swear, I'm not about to ask you anything," he assured her, calming himself down a little. "I was just saying... And, just for the record," he then added, "she's not as easy to trick as she used to be."

"Maybe you just need new tricks," she advised, smiling smugly.

He laughed again, and she laughed along with him when one particular black haired woman walked out to the back porch they were sitting at.

"Hey, there, Little Kou," he said, smiling up to her in between laughs.

She blinked at them, frowning, not knowing why they were laughing -and not sure if she wanted to know-... And, why was her brother calling her by her first name?

Ever since becoming a trainee guard on the Palace when she was twelve years old, soon meeting her two Senshi companions, and the three of them becoming Princess Kakyuu's royal guard, she had got used to being called Seiya when on civil form.

Because the three of them shared the same first name, they had pretty much stopped using it, choosing to go by their middle names instead. Most people either didn't know or had grown used to calling them that, never calling either of them Kou and so the three of them reserved that little detail for themselves. Saving it for those rare, private occasions, when it was just the three of them, and words of encouragement, affection, or consolation were needed.

Or, when getting extremely annoyed, calling each other by their full -long- name. Senshi identity included. But that was another story... and, in the most part, Yaten's habit, when being really, extremely angry...

So, why was her brother calling her that? And most importantly, why was he laughing? And...

"Little Kou?" she asked, frowning. "What exactly makes _me_ the little one?"

"Age," he answered her, smiling.

"Birth," Taiki said at the same time.

Seiya smiled then, tilting her head to a side, when she noticed the petite frame walking out. "So, ironically enough," she started to say, smiling smugly, "that makes Yaten the big one, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" came Yaten's annoyed voice, as she stepped fully out into the porch.

"Nothing," the black haired woman answered, battling her eyelashes sweetly and encircling an arm around the petite woman's shoulders. "You'll always be my little elf, no matter what."

Yaten growled, poking the black haired Starlight' stomach with her elbow, and then promptly ignoring her complaining, as she looked at the other two.

"Lunch's ready," she simply said, flicking her ponytail and walking back into the house.

"That was uncalled for!" Seiya exclaimed, frowning when the only answer to that was nothing but a growl from somewhere inside the kitchen. "For such a small thing, she can hit really hard," she complained, rubbing her stomach.

"You had it coming," Taiki simply said, smiling at her, as she stood up from her seat. "And you know it."

"What side are you on?" Seiya asked, narrowing her blue eyes at the tall brunette when she simply shook her shoulder. "Traitor."

.

.

* * *

**A little note:**

You know how there's this entire discussion over the Starlights' civil names? If you don't, google it up, it's pretty much everywhere. Anyway, the main point on that is that in Japan, the forename comes first, and then the given name. Like Tsukino Usagi or Aino Minako. Or Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou (something most of you already know, right? Nothing new there...)

Add to that the fact that Kou is actually a name (a girls' name, mind you), which literally means light. That means the Starlights share the same name. So it's only normal they go around calling each other Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, instead of Kou, 'cause that would be confusing... I should know about that, my mother remarried when I was 5, and her husband's daughter and I share the same first name (and neither one of us has a middle name), so whenever someone yells our name, it's hard to know which one of us they're calling for... and someone calling over the phone asking for one of us can be quite confusing, when we also happen to have friends with the same name... but that's another story...

Anyway! I'm taking that, adding my own little twist to it. I'm taking Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, as their middle names. Their last names, on this particular story, is irrelevant. And if I happened to be forced to mention it later on, I'd probably make something up... so please don't yell at me for that one...

About this story... it's kind of a side story to "Shattered hearts", to clarify some aspects of it concerning the Starlights, and because I felt like exploring the way they interact with each other and all that. So, if you never read that story, you don't necessary have to, since most of the important facts will be explained here.

I was going to make this a two-shots appendix to "Shattered hearts" (you know, what happens before and after chap 19, what about Kaito, and poor little Taiki having to be the serious one while putting up with her two crazy roommates...), but I've been wanting to write something like "Life with the Outers" concerning the Starlights for a while, so I changed my mind about that, and decided to just write a story about them. But I'll be adding a little of that "Life with the Outers" flavor. Meaning, some chaps would be about the private life of the Lights as simple, "normal" women fighting over the dominance of the TV remote...

You only need to know they're in their early twenties, living on earth with the very few people that survived Galaxia's attack. Taiki has a little sister, and Seiya has a big brother. And this is completely Manga based, meaning, they were never men and are not able to turn into men at all. They are _girls_. Pretty (crazy?) ladies.

And yes, I did change their hairstyles. For Seiya, just picture her without the ponytail (I think short hair like that makes her look sophisticated and hot! XD). Taiki goes with shoulder length hair, and Yaten is pretty much the same, but shorter (around mid back, lets say), only I might be changing the way she tides it up from time to time

What else, what else? Oh! This takes place right around chap 12 and forward. If there is anything else you don't understand about this story, and you don't feel like reading "Shattered hearts", just ask. I'll do my best to answer without spoiling the story for ya!

A little warning. In my personal opinion, Seiya is a lesbian. And there's a pretty good reason to the rating of this story, so, if you're in any way uncomfortable with sex scenes (both, gay and straight), then please don't read.

Now! I know I have other stories, and those are my main priority. That means I won't be updating this one that often... Or at least not until I finished those (unless of course a Muse decides to strike me down and I get into one of those writing modes of mine...)

Anyway! I'm talking too much here... Hope you like the idea so far. You know the deal, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Ok, so, what did you have in mind?" Yaten asked as she laid herself down on the bed, resting on her stomach. Making sure her bottom was covered by the yellow dress she was still wearing, she let her bare feet dance freely in the air as she rested her chin on her hands; lime green eyes looking up at her tall friend.

With a towel still around her head, and still wearing her white bathrobe, Taiki frowned as she stared at her opened wardrobe.

She had an hour to get ready.

The company that published her books was throwing a dinner party, and considering she was a well known writer, she hadn't been able to find a reasonable, plausible excuse not to go. And she normally had no problem with those kinds of events. But the fact that there was this new, rising author practically chasing her around every time they run into each other...

Not that the man was bad looking. Quite the opposite, actually. And he was charming, too. The rumors about him being quite the ladies' man was proof enough of that. And although she was more than smart enough not to trust every single gossip out there, her years of training and serving as her Princess' personal guard had served her right, and she was pretty good at reading people. And men that went flirting around with women they barely knew -with not so well hidden intentions...- were just not her type. And she certainly didn't appreciate being considered nothing but some man's next sex toy.

But she had to go to that dinner. And her editor being fascinated about this 'new star' of theirs, and her not so subtle hints on wanting Taiki to hook up with the man were just not making the entire event appealing to her at all.

She took a black, simple, ponte corset dress and put it over her frame, looking at the image the mirror gave back to her. She tilted her head to a side, frowning, as she studied herself.

"You don't wanna wear that one," came Seiya's voice, making her turn around to look at the black haired woman as she rested against the door frame.

"What's wrong with it?" Yaten asked, frowning. "I like it," she added, nodding her head and smiling in assurance towards the tall Light.

"Oh, it's really nice, alright," Seiya agreed, nodding her head as she made her way to the bed, sitting down on it and laying back, supporting herself with her elbows. "But if I go out with some girl, and she's wearing _that_," she pointed out, "I _know _she's thinking about the sheets."

"It's a business dinner," Taiki argued, blushing at the accusation. "I'm not 'going out' with anyone."

"I know," Seiya said, nodding her head. "But men tend to think with the wrong part of their bodies..."

"Oh, so you're a man?" Yaten asked, interrupting her, and smiling smugly at the black haired Light.

"And that dress just screams sex," Seiya continued, completely ignoring the silvery haired woman. "So, if you don't want to send the wrong message..."

"It's just a dress!" Taiki exclaimed, hands up in the air.

"Just a dress?" Seiya asked, taking the black fabric off Taiki's hands and inspecting it. "It's a tight, sexy little thing, with a bra like cleavage..." she trailed off. "I bet it's so tight, I can even guess what kind of underwear you have on. That is, if you're planning on wearing any, of course..."

"Seiya!" Taiki exclaimed again, getting redder by the second, as Yaten burst out laughing. "Sweet Stars! You really _are _a guy!"

"Hey!" the black haired woman exclaimed, offended. "I'm just saying..."

"Get out," the tall woman said, pointing at the door with one finger, and massaging her temples with the other hand. "Both of you, get out, _now_."

"Why me?" Yaten asked, frowning confused.

"I need to get change," the tall woman simply explained.

"So?" Seiya asked, as a sided smile came to her lips. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before..."

Cheeks burned brightly red at the comment, purple eyes going wide open. She blinked once before frowning, and she went to grab the black haired woman's arms, forcing her up. The only thing stopping her from actually kicking her out of her bedroom was the fact that she was completely naked underneath her robe, and risking flashing herself and giving Seiya yet another reason to teas her was just not in her agenda right now.

"Ok, ok! No need to get rude!" Yaten exclaimed as soon as Taiki turned around, glaring down at her. "I can get out by myself, see?" she said, standing up and walking out with an innocent smile upon her features.

And as soon as she was out in the hallway, right next to an openly laughing black haired woman, Taiki shut down her door right on their faces.

"I think she's just nervous," Yaten ventured, loud enough to let the woman on the other side of the door hear her. "She thinks we'll embarrass her with the dating rules..."

Blue eyes went wide opened at that; a teasing smile coming to Seiya's features as she all but glued her face to the closed door. "Someone's picking you up?" she asked, smiling widely. "That's so great! I'm _so _in the mood to do the lecture…"

An exasperated, rather loud growl reached them through the door, interrupting the black haired woman, and making her blink at the door, as a goofy, happy grin made it to her lips.

"Hey, Taiki, don't you think we should change number two?" she asked, faking a serious tone of voice, as she tapped her chin with one hand in a thoughtful manner. "I mean, it's kind of old fashioned... and we're all breaking it all the time, anyway, right?"

"You mean, _you _are breaking it all the time," Yaten corrected her, arching an eyebrow, questioningly.

Blue eyes blinked at her; a soft, pink blush coming to the black haired woman's cheeks, as a sheepish smile came to her lips, and she shook her shoulders. "Maybe..." she admitted. "But just a little bit," she then added, raising her hand and gesturing.

The petite woman rolled her lime green eyes at her, turning around and making her way to the kitchen. With one black haired woman hot on her heels.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "It _is _old fashioned! I mean, ok, I'd be fine with it if we were like... I don't know... fifteen?" she asked, rhetorically. "'Cause, you know, fifteen year old are so not supposed to be having grown up fun time..."

"Is this the part where you're supposed to say something like, you're only made of flesh, and your body has needs?" Yaten asked, arching a disproving, questioning eyebrow at her friend. And when her only answer to that one was a sheepish grin and a stupid, almost childish giggle, she rolled her eyes at the black Light. "Forget it, Seiya, the rules stay as they are," she said, firmly. "The only reason they exist in the first place, is to make sure I keep on being blissfully unaware of your daily conquests..."

"Daily?" Seiya interrupted her; a smug, amused smile coming to her lips. "Boy, you really have me on high standards, don't you?"

"And whatever it is that you do with those bimbos of yours," the silvery haired woman continued, slightly raising her voice in order to try and keep herself from actually answering that last comment. "I rather have you walking in every morning wearing the same outfit as the night before, than having a parade of strange girls coming and going out of my apartment."

"You mean _our _apartment," the black haired woman corrected her. "And it's not every single morning..." she then trailed off, her smile widening when the petite woman stared at her. "And if you absolutely have to know, I didn't have sex last night."

"Like I care," Yaten grunted, turning around and pouring water on the kettle.

"Well, you seem to be pretty interested," Seiya argued, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. "Bringing the subject up all the time..."

"As if!"

"I ran into Ami last night."

At that, Yaten turned around abruptly to look at her leader. Lime green eyes wide open, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

Along with the kettle.

"Oh my God!" she practically yelled.

Seiya laughed at the reaction, shaking her head. "Would you hear me out?"

"No!" the petite woman exclaimed. "I really _don't _want to know!"

"Do you really think I'd do something as stupid as sleeping with her? Or _any _of them, for that matter?" Seiya asked, now frowning in a somewhat offended manner when the only answer she got was one perfect silvery eyebrow, going up. But she shook her head, deciding on a different approach. "Have you ever seen Ami completely wasted?" she asked.

Yaten blinked at her. "No," she answered, admittedly.

"Neither have I," Seiya said, smiling now. "Up until last night. And let me tell you, for such a small, usually _quiet _girl, she sure knows how to be a handful," she said, chuckling at the memory. "Getting three tequila shots down her throat in record time, dancing in the counter, and flirting with pretty much every single guy there... I swear, she put Minako's tricks to shame last night."

Again, Yaten blinked at her, now tilting her head to a side and frowning. "Ami," she pointed, incredulous.

"Yeah," the black haired woman said, nodding her head. Blue eyes wide opened just to make her point clear. "You know, blue hair, blue eyes, kinda short but really cute, goes to med school..."

"Ami?" Yaten asked again, now crossing her arms over her chest. "And what the hell was Ami doing, getting wasted like that? It's so not like her..."

"Well, apparently, she got her very first B ever," Seiya explained, repeating the explanation she'd got last night. "And she was pretty down, so the girls decided the best way for her to get over it was going out and getting drunk."

"That was Minako's idea, wasn't it?" Yaten asked, amused now.

"Didn't really go that far into details..." Seiya said, smiling, as she remembered exactly how she'd found the petite genius dancing like a sex goddess on fire, right in the middle of the dance floor, shamelessly flirting with all the men around her.

And as the black haired woman tried to save her from the vultures, Ami had simply laughed at her, practically dragging the Light to the bar and waving for tequila shots. To then promptly lift herself up on the counter, getting extremely close to do a pole dance for the whistling, clapping, obviously turned on, and completely male audience...

But, luckily for her -and for Ami's future conscious-, Seiya had also run into one tall brunette, green eyed young woman last night. With an embarrassed, but still amused smile, Makoto had admitted having no idea where Rei had disappeared into, and she could only guess both Minako and Usagi had run off to their boyfriends. Leaving the two of them to save one petite blue haired, completely drunk genius from any further future embarrassment, dragging her off the counter, out the night club and into Makoto's car, where Ami had made a human ball out of herself to then fall deeply asleep.

"So after we put her in bed, Makoto offered to make some late dinner," Seiya said, smiling. "And you know whatever she makes in the kitchen is the best thing in the world... Right after sex," she joked, chuckling when Yaten rolled her eyes at her. "And then I kind of crashed in there, 'cause, you know, I was kinda tired and didn't really feel like making the way back home..."

The Inner Senshi had all moved in together into a nice, spacious apartment they all shared. But Usagi had soon moved out, going to live with her boyfriend, now fiancé. So that left one empty room they used as a guest room.

And being really tired after a night of dancing and clubbing, and then rescuing the drunken genius, Seiya hadn't really felt like asking Makoto to drive her back to her own apartment. And she never really felt at ease calling a cab at such a late hour. She was strong, and more than perfectly able to defend herself, but that didn't mean she was careless. Cocky? Yes. Stupid? Not so much... and she knew there were all kinds of creeps and perverts milling around at night...

So, taking advantage of the Inners' guest room, Seiya had been more than happy to claim that nice, comfy bed with equally comfy, puffy pillows for herself for one night.

"I can't believe Ami would get drunk like that..." Yaten mumbled, tilting her head to a side.

"Ami got drunk?" came Taiki's voice, making the both of them turn around and look at the tall brunette as she just entered the kitchen and was now frowning at them, obviously as surprised as the petite silvery haired woman upon the new information on one particular blue haired genius. "How did _that _happen?"

A rather loud whistle filled the kitchen then, making Taiki blush, as Seiya walked up to her, with a sided, teasing, goofy smile playing on her lips. "Nice!" she said, nodding her head approvingly, while taking the tall brunette's hand. "A little turn?"

Taiki blushed like a true tomato at that, but silently obliged, making a small, slow spin for her fellow Senshi to appreciate her choice of clothing. Her tall, perfectly shaped frame was wrapped around a fitting, black, knee length dress with a cowl neck up front, suggesting her generous breasts in an elegant, subtle way, and then an open back, with a small tie around the back of her neck to keep the material from falling off her shoulders.

"So what do you think?" Taiki asked, as her hands went to rearranged the skirt of her dress.

"I _like _it!" Seiya said, smiling. "So you went for a thong here, uh?"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," Taiki said, rolling her eyes, and not fully able to fight her blush at Seiya's never ending teasing words, before looking at the petite woman. "So? Too much? Too simple? What?"

"You look really good," Yaten said, smiling approvingly at her tall friend. "When did you get that dress?" she then asked, curiously.

"A while ago," Taiki answered. "Never really got around to actually wear it," she then added, now rearranging the material over her breasts. "I don't really like walking around without a bra..." she mumbled, frowning.

"Why?" Seiya asked, as her trademark sided, teasing smile came to her lips again. "Makes all the attention go there, as the girls dance and bump around!" she exclaimed, arching her back and puffing her breasts out in an exaggerated manner, as she started circling around the tall woman. "Hello, have we met? Do you come here often?" she joked, throwing out pick-up lines randomly.

"And _that_," Taiki said, pointing at Seiya's silly acting frame, "is exactly what I'm trying to avoid here."

"But _why_?" Seiya asked, almost whining now. "Fooling around a little never killed anyone," she pointed out. "And I seriously think you really need to get laid."

"That's none of your business!" Taiki exclaimed, blushing yet again. "And stop shoving your boobs at me!" she then added, when Seiya wouldn't stop puffing her chest out and against her.

"Those are not my eyes, honey," the black haired woman said, obviously amused. "But it's ok. I'm hot, I know."

"Get over yourself" Yaten growled, rolling her eyes. "You sure those are real and not the work of some talented surgeon?" she then asked, mockingly. "'Cause I'm starting to have my doubts here... maybe there's something hidden in between your legs..." she taunted.

Blue eyes blinked at her for a moment, before a frown came to Seiya's features. "I do not have nor want a dick between my legs, in any possible way, thank you very much," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I certainly don't need one" she then added, smiling now. "It's all about knowing how to treat a lady..."

"The incredibly overlarge size of your ego never ceases to amaze me," Taiki commented, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"And I have never received any complaints about my performance," Seiya continued, completely ignoring Taiki's words, as she looked at the petite silvery haired woman; a cocky smile playing on her lips.

Yaten arched an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "So? Maybe you just had it removed or something," she continued, now elaborating her new-found theory. "They can do that now a days... You know, off it goes, in come the boobs..." she trailed off, frowning lightly when Seiya's only reaction was her smile getting wider.

"Wanna see for yourself?" the black haired woman asked, lifting the helm of her black tee just a little over her flat stomach before Yaten's hands stopped her movements.

"Get a room, you two," came Taiki's comment, as she simply turned around to make her way out of the kitchen, leaving the two to their own argument.

"Taiki!" Yaten exclaimed, horrified. Lime green eyes wide open, and cheeks burning red.

"Just... don't use mine, ok?" the tall brunette added, completely ignoring the two. "And no common areas, either!"

"It's ok, my sweet little elf," Seiya said, in a deliberately low, sensual voice. "My bed is just perfect..."

"Shut up!" Yaten finally exclaimed, hitting Seiya's hands with hers and stepping away from her. "Go flash yourself somewhere else!"

"Oh, but I thought you wanted me to..."

A loud growl interrupted the black haired woman before she could even finish her sentence, and she laughed, making her way out of the kitchen, fast.

No, she was not stupid. And that also meant she knew when to get away from one angry little silvery haired elf.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **ok, so, I have a very specific idea of where I'm going with this story. And this is the picture I have of Seiya when writing "Shattered hearts" (and therefor, this story as well):

florlolasmfanart . blogspot dot com / 2010 / 09 / pin-up-seiya dot html

You know, that "I'm so hot and I know it" attitude kind of goes with her... imo...


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She finished her burger and licked the ketchup off her finger, cleaning her other hand with a napkin, as her blue eyes went to the redhead across the table.

With her chin resting in one hand, alternately drinking from her soda and chewing on her straw, Kakyuu seemed to be pretty interested in the people passing by as she watch them through the window. But Seiya knew better.

Taking advantage of her lunch break, and the hour and a half she had to kill after it until she had to drag herself to a meeting she was sure she was not going to enjoy -the board members of the record company she worked at were pretty good with business, but not so good when it came down to simply knowing their product- she had taken that time to get out of the office and actually enjoy some daylight.

Officially, she was supposed to be a song writer. Unofficially, she was also in charge of the 'hunting' team. Every day, the company received thousands of demos from wannabe singers, and the small group in charge of listening to those often went to the black haired woman for an opinion whenever they weren't sure of what to do about one of those demos. Her working system, that had originally started as a joke, had soon extended to the rest of the team, and had proven to be quite useful. The system consisted of four simple labels: 'yes', 'no', 'hell no', and 'maybe'. The last one being the one her co-workers used the most before asking for her opinion.

And in any case, she was usually the one with the last word. Her good taste and knowledge in music was well known throughout the company, and everyone knew, whenever she labeled something as 'yes', it was most certainly a guaranteed success.

She didn't really mind the extra work -her paycheck was pretty good to justify it-, and she took her homework very seriously. Or, as seriously as she was capable of being, anyway, loading the demos on her MP3 player and listening to it on her way to and from work, and maybe even dancing around when the song allowed her to. But that was, in most cases, just to annoy her roommates...

Recently, with Kaito being a new addition to the company, she had taken to herself the job of making absolutely sure he took every single opportunity to put himself out there, for the masses to know him and love him. Meaning, she was also playing the part of a manager. Which, of course, gave her a very valid reason to boss him around. And, really, how many little sisters in the universe were actually able to do that?

But the part she absolutely hated about her job were the board meetings. She hated having to explain, every single time, exactly why that one song had to be the first single coming out, or why she couldn't rush the process of actually recording an album. Good things couldn't be rush, in her opinion. She refused to accept the release of an album, or even one single song, if she didn't think it was absolutely perfect. And that alone meant spending a lot of time with the singer in question, working together to find the right kind of edge, the right kind of tune and words that would fit them perfectly.

All in all, she loved her job. And she certainly enjoyed a few privileges here and there. Like having one full hour for lunch, giving her time to enjoy her meal. And, occasionally, to share her lunch with her friends.

Today, in particular, she had called up her Princess and invited her to lunch to a nice, elegant restaurant. But Kakyuu, knowing her black haired Light pretty well, had suggested a fast food restaurant instead. And although the redhead Princess had obviously enjoyed her french fries and her chicken burger, telling her about the kids' latest adventure on the backyard and how well they were all doing in school, she was now pretty concentrated in her soda.

And _only _in her soda...

"What did that poor straw ever do to you?" Seiya asked, raising an amused eyebrow and chuckling when big, red eyes blinked at her in confusion. "You've been chewing on it for the past ten minutes."

"Oh..." Kakyuu mumbled, blushing now. "How embarrassing."

"Not really," the black haired woman said, shaking her shoulder. "But I was just wondering if maybe you have something against it," she joked.

Kakyuu giggled at the Starlight's comment, lightly shaking her head. "Oh, nothing," she said, smiling now. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"I know," Seiya said, nodding her head, and smiling tenderly at her. "Care to share?" she asked. Her smile widening when Kakyuu's checks went bright red. "Does this have something to do with that hot new neighbor of yours?" she asked, amused now.

Surprised at the choice of words, Kakyuu blinked at her, frowning lightly. "Did you just say a man is 'hot'?"

"Well, that's what Yaten and Taiki said," she defended herself, and then she frowned. "Ok, they said he's handsome. Shinju was the one saying he's 'hot'..." she soon added, tilting her head to a side. "So I'm kind of taking their word on that one... 'cause, you know, I wouldn't really know..."

"It doesn't take a PhD to acknowledge someone being good looking," Kakyuu said, smiling.

"Yeah, but... it's a _guy_," Seiya pointed out. "And I don't like those," she said, shuddering. But then she smiled again. "So, do _you _think he's hot?"

"He's... quite handsome," the Princess said, blushing again. "And... nice..."

"Did he ask you out already?" the leader of the Starlights asked, bluntly. "Or you're still on the pseudo friendly, flirty phase?"

"Seiya!" Kakyuu exclaimed, blushing brightly.

"What?" she asked, laughing now. "You don't really think he's all nice and charming just for the heck of it, do you? Come on, he's giving you the lovey dovey look, all the time!" she pointed out. "And he's a nice guy, with a decent job, single, no kids, no criminal record..."

One red eyebrow went up at that. "Please don't tell me you ran a checkup on him."

"I didn't," Seiya answered, honestly. "Taiki did," she soon added, with a wide, triumphant smile on her face. "You know how much she likes to investigate and all, and computers and databases are more her thing, so..."

"And you had nothing to do with her doing that," Kakyuu said, ironically.

"I might have pointed out to her how interested in you he seems to be," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Kakyuu smiled at her then, tilting her head to a side and resting against the back of her seat. "You worry too much," she simply stated.

"It's my job to worry."

"And here I thought you worked for the music industry."

"That's just for fun," Seiya joked, smiling widely. "And every superhero has a day job, right? Clark Kent is a reporter, Peter Parker is a high school student, and Bruce Wayne is..." she trailed off at that, frowning lightly. "Ok, he's a rich playboy with too much money and no real job... but it makes a pretty good cover-up, don't you think? I mean, who would think the superficial playboy with no worries whatsoever is actually Batman?" she asked, looking all serious.

"Those are fictional characters," the Princess pointed out, shaking her head, amused.

"So are the Sailor Senshi, according to some newspapers," Seiya retorted, rolling her blue eyes. "But what do _they _know, right? Again, no one would think of checking on a lovely, innocent little kindergarten teacher or the educated, polite, perfectly 'normal' doctor she's engaged with," she said, ironically accentuating the word 'normal'. "Or a med student, an interior designer, the owner of a pretty well known bar, a well respected violinist who keeps on wearing the exclusive clothes of one very specific designer..."

"I get your point."

"A writer, a photographer, a car racer with a questionable taste in guys..."

"She's dating your brother," Kakyuu put in, arching an eyebrow in an amused manner.

"Exactly my point."

"What about the song writer with a father complex and a soft spot for burgers?"

"What about her?" Seiya asked, innocently battling her eyelashes. "She's cool. I like her."

"Oh, I like her too," Kakyuu agreed, nodding her head. "It's her tendency on feeling responsible for everything around her that, ironically enough, worries me."

"Don't. Worrying is _my _job, remember?" Seiya insisted, arching a teasing eyebrow. "All you have to do is be your lovely self, and maybe give your handsome neighbor a chance. He really is a nice guy."

"Seiya..."

"Hey, what did I just say? Stick to your role," she joked, not really letting Kakyuu say anything. "Just like we all do. You know, I worry, Taiki is the master brain behind every plan, and Yaten... well, you know the little elf," she said, amused. "She just complains a lot about everything in general and me in particular."

Kakyuu shook her head at the last remark. A tender, understanding smile coming to her lips. "Maybe she wouldn't complain so much if you'd stop calling her that," she pointed out. "You know how much she hates it. And she worries about you, too."

The black haired woman frowned at that, shaking her shoulder. "Why would she be worried about me?"

"You keep shutting her off," the Princess said. "She doesn't really know how to reach you anymore, and that worries her."

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to reach me?" Seiya asked, frowning now. "I live with her!" she exclaimed. "She sees me every single morning! And complains about it, too, you know?"

"Does she complain about seeing you, or about you fooling around and teasing her?"

"Is there a difference?"

Kakyuu shook her head at that, giggling. But then she tilted her head to a side, looking into midnight blue eyes. "That's not what I meant," she softly said, extending her hand through the table and taking Seiya's. "If you don't let her in, then she'll never know."

Blue eyes blinked at that as her cheeks went slightly red, understanding the meaning on her Princess' words. And although she wished she could, Seiya knew she'd never be able to lie to her...

"How did you..."

"It's my job to know," Kakyuu simply stated, before Seiya could even finish her question.

.-.

Just as she expected, the board meeting was excruciatingly boring. After passing a report on how the recording sessions were going, along with a short list of possible new additions to the firm, she laid against the back of her chair, and quietly listened to the men arguing, mentally praying for time to pass faster.

As long as the artists under her watch were doing well, she didn't really care about cold, hard numbers. For her, making good money was a side effect of making good music, instead of the other way around. And the ones who were in the business just for the profits, usually didn't really know that much about music. Like the board members she had to put up with on a daily basis...

So instead of giving her undivided attention to a rather heated -and quite boring, in her opinion- argument on how to increase the income and new market strategies, she found herself thinking about her lunch with Kakyuu, and what the Princess had said.

How did she know? How long had she known?

She had been so sure no one knew... Ever since the moment she had finally realized her feelings, that fateful morning back on Kinmoku, she had promised herself not to tell a soul about it, knowing it would simply never happen...

.-.

She stayed there in silence, just like she's been doing for the past four days. Sitting on a chair by the bed, with her head laying over the soft mattress. There was a bandage around her left forearm, and the stitches were starting to get itchy.

But she ignored it, as she kept on softly caressing the small, delicate hand she held in hers.

The fever had gone down during the night, and Maker assured her, that was a good sign. It meant the antidote was working. The infection had been stopped, and the petite woman was no longer shivering and whimpering in her sleep. But that scratch mark was still there, big, red and ugly, grotesquely contrasting with the otherwise pearly white skin on her shoulder.

_Please, wake up_, she begged, for the millionth time that morning alone.

She had never been much of a prayer, but for the first time in her life, she had found herself doing exactly that. Every night, right after Maker would force her out of the infirmary, telling her she should rest, Fighter had found herself going to the Column of Prayers instead -or what was left of it. Praying, begging to all and any high being that would hear her.

With shaking hands, and chocking on her own tears, she prayed. Every night.

_Take me instead_, she would say, over and over again. _It was my fault. Take me instead, and let her live. Don't take her away... please..._

It was right after running out of tears, once she was back on that room, with the small, shivering frame in between her arms as she laid beside the smaller girl, holding her close, keeping her warm and softly caressing her sweaty silvery hair, when it finally hit her.

It was so obvious, really...

The way her heart would always skip a beat when that one bright, real, relaxed, rare smile would grace those pink lips. How one simple look could ease her fears, giving her piece of mind when she needed it the most. The way she would go out of her way, playing body guard and scaring to death all and any suitor she found unfit for her comrade. And the way how, strangely enough, no one was never good enough for the petite girl.

It was so obvious... it was almost ridiculous.

And it hurt, so much... to see her lying there, unconscious. Trembling, whimpering, twisting around, knowing there was nothing she could do to help her, to ease her pain. All she could do was hold her, taking care of her, waiting for her to wake up.

She promised to herself she'd do anything in her power to make her happy. She knew her feelings would never be returned; not the way she wanted to. But she could make sure she was safe and unharmed; and she could make her smile. She could help to ease the burden of feeling everything around her. She was good at that already, anyway; distracting the smaller girl with silly jokes and funny faces, making her concentrate in her instead of the world around.

And she promised to herself to keep on doing that. To keep on taking care of her, for as long as she was needed. And then, when that special someone would come, she would step away, and let her be happy. No matter how much it hurt, she would do it for her. Because she knew, without a doubt, she rather lose her to someone else, someone that could love her and make her happy, than losing her to death...

She felt a soft, almost imperceptible squeeze in her hand, and she blinked, straightening herself up on the chair and looking at the small hand she still held in between hers, before a soft groan made her look up. Right into sleepy, blinking lime green eyes.

"Healer?" she called out to her, with her own blue eyes wide opened.

"Fighter?" was the soft, rusty question the other gave as a greeting, as she kept on blinking and frowning at her. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Healer!" the black haired Light exclaimed, as happy tears came to her eyes. "You're awake!" she exclaimed again, jumping off her chair and hugging the petite girl.

"What do you..." Healer trailed off, only now noticing the needles in her arm, and the beeping sounds of the machines around her.

Both the Princess and Maker soon came into the room, alerted by Fighter's outburst. After the happy tears and the hugs were over, Maker forced both her Princess and her leader out of the room so she could properly check on Healer. But before leaving, Fighter went to the bed once more, hugging the smaller girl.

"I missed you, Kou," she whispered softly, only for her to hear. "I'm so glad you're ok," she added, kissing her cheek. But then she lifted her head, hovering over her and looking straight into her lime green eyes. "And if you ever scare me like this again, I swear I'll kick your ass."

.-.

She chuckled at the memory, mindlessly scratching her forearm as she entered the apartment. Glad that she had beat the upcoming storm that has been threatening all afternoon, and dying to take her high heels off, she threw the keys on the table, as the unmistakable smell of delicious food reached her senses.

It smelled like a burger... A cheese burger.

Following the enchanting scent, she walked into the kitchen, finding one particular silvery haired woman there. Sitting on a chair by the table, still wearing the beige scoop-neck tunic and the pencil jeans she had left to work that morning, with her bare foot resting on an empty chair, toes mindlessly tossing around, and her hair precariously held up by a pen, Yaten seemed pretty concentrated studying the samples she had in one hand, while taking bites from a heavenly looking, deliciously smelling burger.

Without making any noise, and with a mischievous smile playing on her lips, Seiya walked up right behind her. Bending down, she grabbed Yaten's wrist with one hand, taking a big bite on the petite woman's burger. Earning a surprised yelp in the process, soon followed by a growl and a smack on the forehead.

"That's mine!" Yaten complained. "Get your own burger!"

"But yours tastes better," she joked, with her mouth still full. "Since when you like burgers, anyway?"

"I skipped lunch, and I got hungry," was the simple answer, along with a shake of the shoulder.

And when Seiya was about to steal another bite, a fast hit on her forehead stopped her. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for stealing my food."

"Greedy little elf," Seiya grunted under her breath. And then a second hit, rather strong, and this time on her arm, made her jump. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know why," Yaten answered her, narrowing her eyes at the black haired woman. "Now go make yourself useful, call Taiki, and ask her if she's planning on coming home for dinner or not."

That made her frowned, curiously. "She went out on a date or something?"

"No, she had a meeting with her publisher," Yaten answered, frowning at her. "She said so this morning, remember?" she asked. But when Seiya only blinked at her, she rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening at all, were you?"

Seiya smiled sheepishly at that, scratching the back of her head. "You know I don't really get along with the whole morning concept..."

"Sometimes I wonder how exactly did you manage to stay alive all this long..." the silvery haired beauty mumbled, shaking her head.

"I'm pretty strong," Seiya joked, smiling widely now. "And I have _you_ to take care of me, and feed me, and nurture me, and cuddle with me..."

"Not a chance."

"And love me," Seiya kept on rambling on. "And keep me safe from big, mean people, and... Yaten?"

"What?"

"I'm hungdy," she said, pouting cutely and battling her eyelashes at the silvery haired woman.

"Fine! Here, you can have it!" she exclaimed, handing the rest of the burger to the pouting woman.

"Thank you!" Seiya exclaimed, happily taking a bite. "I luv ya!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm your favorite person in the whole world," Yaten said, waving her hand at her and rolling her eyes. "Now get! Go call Taiki already."

"Ok!" Seiya exclaimed, doing a salute and turning around to go in search of her cellphone.

But then she turned back around, taking two fast, long steps towards the petite woman. Bending down again, she kissed her cheek softly, smiling at surprised, blinking lime green eyes that looked into her blue ones at the unexpected gesture.

"You really are my favorite person, Kou," she whispered softly, turning around and leaving the kitchen fast, before the silvery haired woman could read into her eyes the true meaning of her words...

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **ok, so, I have a very specific idea of where I'm going with this story. And this is the picture I have of Seiya when writing "Shattered hearts" (and therefor, this story as well):

florlolasmfanart . blogspot dot com / 2010 / 09 / pin-up-seiya dot html

You know, that "I'm so hot and I know it" attitude kind of goes with her... imo...


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

She put on her robe, mindlessly combing her hair with her hands as she made her way out of her room. The storm that has been hitting the city for four days now finally died down sometime during the night, and the sun had finally came out, pouring out into the hallway from the wide living room windows.

She was the first one up that morning. And she knew, her roommates would be craving for their daily morning coffee the second they wake up. But before making it into the kitchen to start the coffee machine, she wanted to check on her friend.

She entered the room, slowly opening the door and trying to avoid any noise that might disturb the sleeping young woman. The curtains were shut down, with only a small right of morning light illuminating the otherwise dark room. But her lime green eyes were still able to spot the ball under the covers, with nothing but a few strands of hair visible.

Walking up to the bed, she bent over the ball in there, putting a hand over her forehead. She kissed the top of her head then, rearranging the covers around her friend's frame, keeping her warm and gently tucking her in. A smile coming to her features when a soft, sleepy moan reached her ears, and a pair of purple, sleepy eyes blinked up at her.

"It's early," she softly whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Not really needing to be told twice, Taiki closed her eyes, soon falling asleep again. And Yaten didn't have to guess that, even though the fever was gone now, the tall brunette was still feeling tired and weak. For such an intelligent woman, Taiki surely knew how to be reckless from time to time. Walking around in the middle of the storm of the century? Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?

Worst part was, Yaten didn't even need to ask what was going on through Taiki's head in that moment. She already knew it. And it surprised her to no ends how easily the tall woman could disconnect herself from the world when she was scheming one of her stories. Or when she was really concentrated, reading something.

But Taiki should have known better. And really, this kind of behavior, with the consequential result of spending three whole days in bed with a high fever and a really bad cold, was something she would expect more from Seiya...

Luckily for her, Mamoru had been able to pay her tall friend a visit before his shift at the hospital started, giving her the needed medicine and a strict order of resting in bed. They had tried for Ami first, knowing Taiki had always felt somewhat uncomfortable with male doctors. Again, for such a smart, mental woman, she could be ridiculously shy at times...

But after trying Ami's cellphone only to be answered by Minako, telling her the blue haired genius was at the library, studying for some big upcoming test and had purposely left her cellphone behind, there hadn't really been another option but to call the earthen Prince. And the truth was, Ami wasn't really a doctor yet. So by calling Mamoru, not only did they get someone who was actually able to give a prescription; they also got someone who knew how to treat her. Or any of them for that matter.

Even though they all looked exactly the same, the truth was that, in more subtle, molecular levels, people from Kinmoku were different from Earth's inhabitants. One of those differences was being unable to conceive a child with an earthling. Which, of course, considering there were -hormonal- teenagers among them, and a bunch of little kids that would soon follow that same path, that was actually a good thing. Earthy viruses and bacteria affected them differently, and none of them had the antibodies human kind had developed over the centuries. True, they all possessed a naturally strong health, and it took a really strong virus to actually make them ill. But what for any other human in the planet was a simple disease, for them was a true problem that included really high fever, and an almost unbearable pain.

And Yaten could still vividly remember the first time she fell ill with tonsillitis, back when they were still fighting Galaxia and trying to find Kakyuu. What for any normal person lasted only a few days, maybe a week, for her lasted two weeks and a half. With her body aching all over, her throat killing her, her eyes feeling like they were going to pup out of her head at any given moment, a constant headache, and an almost permanent fever, those two weeks had been a living nightmare.

After they came back to live on Earth, Taiki, the mercurian Senshi and the earthy Prince had put their knowledge and brains to work together. With a few test here and there, they had come up with a series of vaccines that would help their bodies natural defenses, and an extended list of drugs that efficiently worked when in case of a disease.

Stepping out of Taiki's room, she closed the door and turned around, now ready to go and start that coffee machine. And then pour herself a big, steaming cup she was already daydreaming with.

But as a sudden wave of fear invaded her, she let out a surprised gasp, one hand going to her chest, and leaning against the wall for support. It was so strong, and it ran so deep, it brought tears to her eyes, and she had to blink several times, as a frown came to her soft features.

She knew that fear. That sinking, drowning fear of losing... everything... And so much sorrow, such great regret. And the pain, so deep inside. Yes, she knew that feeling. Not because it was hers, but because she knew who it belonged to. For it was not the first time she felt it, though she hadn't felt it in a long time now...

Without a second thought, she practically flew to the last door on the hallway, opening it up. A soft, broken whimper reaching her ears as she did so, and her eyes landed on the slender figure resting on the middle of the queen sized bed. With the dark blue sheets tangled around her legs, and a quivering frown upon her face, Yaten saw the sleeping woman desperately scratching her forearm against the edge of the mattress as yet another chocked whimper escaped her lips, and she tossed her legs around.

Noticing the redden mark on the white skin, that old wound that just wouldn't go away, that scar she hated so much, Yaten made her way to the bed, sitting next to the tossing figure of the black haired woman and taking her hands in her own, stopping her from scratching that old wound yet again.

"Seiya," she called out to her, softly at first. But when her only answer was yet another whimper, noticing the crystal tears rolling down those closed eyes and a wave of unbearable fear hit her senses, she blinked her own tears away, and her frown deepened. "Seiya!" she exclaimed, now putting her hands on the trembling woman and shaking her.

Sparkling midnight blue eyes flung open. "Healer?" was the trembling, shaking whisper that reached her then, and she smiled softly at her, now hugging her shaking figure.

"I'm here," she whispered back, gently nestling Seiya's head in her chest and caressing her short hair, as the black haired woman started to cry, hard and desperately, encircling her arms around Yaten's waist.

And as the uncontrolled wave of Seiya's every emotion hit her; remorse, fright, loneliness, and so much pain, all Yaten could do was hold the crying woman. Gently nestling her head in her chest and caressing her short black hair.

"Sh, it's ok," she whispered, softly. "I'm here, it was just a dream," she kept on whispering sweet, soothing words into her ear.

And she cried in her arms, letting all that fear, all that pain, the regret, the remorse; letting everything out with her tears until they stopped coming, and Yaten felt her taking deep, long breaths of air to calm herself down. Her own heart sinking in when she sensed Seiya starting to rebuild the thick, hard walls around her feelings again.

She knew why she was doing that. And though she appreciated the gesture, she hated it even more. Because those walls kept her away from the black haired Light, making her unreachable, as Seiya kept on getting better at hiding and blocking her feelings completely.

And now, the only -very few- times Yaten was able to sense her at all without Seiya willingly and consciously letting her, were rare moments like this one, when the past would come to Seiya in the form of dreams, haunting her. Past regrets and fears would come crushing down to the black haired woman, and in her sleep, unable to block her emotions, Yaten would feel every single one of them as if they were her own.

And it broke her heart, every time. To know Seiya was in such deep, silent pain, and yet unable or unwilling to let it show, to let anyone in and maybe even ease her pain. Why was she torturing herself like this? What was it about the past that kept on tormenting Seiya, bringing silent, desperate tears to her blue eyes, and keeping that damned scar from finally fading?

And why didn't she let her in? If only Seiya knew... if only she knew how much the silvery haired woman cared about her. If only Seiya knew how much those bright, true smiles meant to her, and how she'd do anything just to see her smiling like that... freely and honestly. Lovingly...

She felt her moving, slowly pulling off from the embrace, but she held on tighter, not letting go, making herself comfortable against the headboard. And when confused, still teary and puffy blue eyes blinked at her, she smiled.

"Don't hide from me, Kou," she said, in a soft, gentle whisper. "Don't push me away."

"I'm not... that's not..." the black haired woman mumbled, but Yaten shut her off by simply guiding that head back over her chest again.

"I know what you're doing, and I know you have a right to your privacy, but..." she trailed off, playing with short black curls. "Let me in every now and then, ok?" she asked, softly, looking into those midnight blue eyes.

A smile came to Seiya's lips at that, and she nodded her head. "Ok," she whispered, before making herself comfortable against the petite woman, now openly using her as a pillow.

A soft, sniffling sound reached Yaten's ears and she smiled, gently caressing her short black hair with one hand, as she stroked the woman's soft arm with the other. But a second sniffling sound, one that did not come from the woman right next to her, graced her ears and she looked up just in time to see Taiki walking up to the bed, wearing nothing but her pink and purple plaid sleeping shorts and the white cotton tee, her hair lose and still messy from sleep.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Seiya said, in a reprimanding manner that didn't really sound as such as she wiped the tears off her eyes, and the tall brunette woman stepped on her bed.

With two long, easy strides, Taiki made it to the head of the bed, laying herself down on the mattress and getting under the covers. "I am," she said, letting out a content sigh when Seiya turned around to lay on her back, passing an arm around the brunette's shoulders, securing the covers around her frame and rubbing her back.

Yaten smiled at the pretty picture the three of them made, with Seiya's head resting on her shoulder, her hand mindlessly and gently playing with soft, short black curls, and Taiki cuddled against the black haired woman. And then she giggled when both her and Seiya reached out their hands to feel Taiki's forehead, making the tall woman groan in what could be considered as Taiki's way of whining.

"I'm fine," the brunette complained, hiding her face between Seiya's shoulder and the pillow they were now sharing. "Nightmare?" she asked, her voice muffled against the pillow, easily guessing the reason behind Seiya's red, puffy eyes.

"Yeah," Seiya answered, letting out a sigh and staring at the ceiling for a moment, before a smile came to her lips and she turned her face to the side to look into purple eyes when the tall woman encircled one long arm around her waist. "But don't worry, I'm ok now," she assured her. "My favorite little elf here made it all better."

At the mention of the infamous nickname, Yaten smack Seiya's head, who in return turned to look at her and pout. But as she did so, Taiki had lift her face, only to crush her nose against the back of Seiya's head, and she groan, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Hey!" Taiki exclaimed, frowning. "Ill person here, be nice!"

"Sorry!" Seiya apologized, chuckling a little, as she turned again to look at Taiki, tightening her hold around her shoulders a little, bringing her closer and rubbing her back.

"And stop moving," Taiki said, making herself comfortable against the black haired Light. "Pillows don't move," she pointed out, closing her eyes now.

Seiya chuckled at the comment, and Taiki simply hit her arm, lightly enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to make a point, without even bothering on opening her eyes again, sniffling and letting out a sigh.

And again, Yaten giggled at the sight.

Taiki could be so unbelievably cute at times. Behind closed doors, of course. And only on those rare occasions when she let her guard down, usually because either Yaten or Seiya had finally drove her out of her little crystal shell, or just like right now, because illness and fatigue got the better of her, forcing her walls down.

People often saw the tall brunette as a cold, distant woman. And although she could be a little distant at times, Taiki was everything but a cold person. Quite the opposite, actually. She was, quite possibly, the most sensitive person Yaten had ever met. But because of that, Taiki always kept the rest of the world as far away from her true self as possible, and only a selective few knew what truly laid behind her mask.

She simply didn't trust easily.

After they came to earth again, after the war was over and everything had started to, slowly, take some form of normalcy for everyone, it had taken the tall brunette quite a while to truly open up to the Solar Senshi. She still kept her walls up, probably out of habit, but now their earthling friends knew exactly how easy going, playful and carefree the mature, serious Starlight could get. Though there were still parts of her she kept to herself. Bits and pieces; deep, personal treats and dreams, and fears and hopes only Yaten and Seiya knew of.

And the truth was, Yaten wouldn't have her any other way. If it was up to her, she wouldn't change a thing about Taiki. Or about Seiya. Even if the black haired woman could be quite the pain in her butt at times.

And in her heart, too.

And as blue eyes looked up at her from her resting position over her shoulder, a small, happy smile coming to those pinkish lips before she closed her eyes, cuddling closer to the petite woman while keeping the tall brunette close to herself, Yaten knew she didn't care. Even if the self secure, easy going, sometimes immature and sometimes a little over protective black haired Light didn't know; even if her kisses and her caresses would never be hers to claim and her heart would some day be given to someone else instead, Yaten knew, she would do anything for moments like this.

Just to have her smiling genuinely and brightly, letting her iron walls down just enough to let her in, just enough to let her know she was there, that she cared. Showing herself to the silvery haired woman and trusting her enough to fall back asleep, resting in her arms.

Moments like this were all worth it. And as her own eyes drifted closed, taking one last glance towards the now sleeping Taiki, Yaten smiled to herself.

No, she wouldn't have them any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

She felt a hand over her shoulder and someone kissing her cheek, and she opened her eyes, only to find midnight blue ones looking down on her. A soft smile playing Seiya's face.

"I'm off to work now," she announced, straightening up. "And your nurse just arrived."

"My what?" she asked, confused, as she turned around on her bed to lay over her back, pulling herself up with her elbows. And when she saw the tall, black haired man standing at her bedroom door, easily resting against the frame, hands behind his back, and smiling to her, she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing babysitter," he answered her; his smile never leaving his features.

"Did you really think I'd leave you all alone in here?" Seiya asked, making her look up at her again. "What if you need something..."

"I can get it myself," Taiki interrupted her.

"Or if you get hungry?" Seiya continued, completely ignoring her. "Shinju said she'll come by after school, so until then, Kaito is here to take care of you for me."

"I'm not a kid," she pointed out, rolling her purple eyes and letting herself fall back over her pillows. But then she frowned again, raising her head and looking at Kaito. "Don't you have a girlfriend to be with?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding his head. "But she does have a job, you know?"

"And what about yours?" she then asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Boss gave me the day off," he said, pointing at his sister with his head.

"I know, I'm a great friend," Seiya said, a goofy smile upon her face and completely ignoring Taiki's frowning, kind of annoyed expression. "No need to thank me."

"Not exactly the words I was thinking of," Taiki said, glaring up at her for a moment, before glaring at Kaito.

Not that she didn't like seeing him. She did consider him her best friend, after all. But it was the being treated like a child bit that she didn't quite appreciate...

Though Taiki had heard of him many times, on those long, cold nights after a particularly hard training day back when they were barely teenagers, seeking comfort in their friendship and the memories each of them had of their families and loved ones, Taiki hadn't actually met Kaito until a few years later.

They came from a working, humble family, and brother and sister had spent their years of childhood running around the fields, chasing dragons and seeking adventures. By the time Seiya was thirteen years old and Kaito fifteen, their parents had found the perfect opportunity to give the siblings a proper education, along with the promise of a future, stable position as a members of the Royal Guard. Seiya's adventurous nature and Kaito's sense of rightness and strong will made them both perfect for the open slots the enrolling troupe that came to their hometown presented.

Around that time, Taiki's perfect scores and her constant pursuit of knowledge had somehow called the attention of her superiors, and voice had spread around. And when the opportunity to enter the same training program was presented to her, along with a full scholarship in Kinmoku's best academy, the brunette girl had accepted it immediately. Both happy because it gave her the perfect opportunity to nurture herself in ways she couldn't achieve in her own hometown, and honored to be called out to enter the program and serve the Palace.

Though created and fully supported by the Palace, the program was not in the Palace's ground, and boys and girls were separated in different campuses, miles away from each other. And it was because of that, both girls sharing the same first name and a small misunderstanding, that Taiki and Seiya first met.

.-.

The tall, brunette girl was comfortably sitting on a couch at the main house's lounge room, legs neatly folded under her, as her purple eyes traveled around the pages of the book she had in one hand. A pencil on the other hand, and a small notebook laying on the couch's resting arm, she was fully concentrated on her history assignment, when someone calling out her name got her attention.

"Kou! Letter for you!" a girl with short red hair yelled, not really looking up at all, as she was busy going through the mail pack. Probably trying to see if there was any for her.

Marking the page she was on and putting her things on the table next to her, she stood up and made her way to the reception's desk. The red headed smiled to her, as she let the pack of letters over the desk. "Nothing for me here," she said, shaking her shoulder and turning around.

Following the girl with her eyes for a moment, wondering how exactly had she known there was a letter for her in there -since she didn't really had any friends here, and she was sure the she didn't have any class with the red headed girl-, she shook her head, going for the pack of letters herself. The moment her purple eyes landed on the light blue envelope who's sender she didn't really know, another girl came running towards the desk.

Still wearing the white t-shirt and black shorts from the training uniform, with her long, jet black hair tied on a slightly messed up braid, she had midnight blue eyes and a big, happy, cheeky smile on her lips as she waved her hand to the tall brunette in a friendly manner.

Nodding her head towards the black haired girl, she turned back to the letter, taking it and flipping it around, trying to guess who could have sent it to her in the first place. A frown coming to her features when realizing the name of the addressee wasn't really hers.

"Um... I think that's mine," the girl said, still smiling cheekily, and pointing at the letter. "It's from my brother," she informed, in a friendly, easy going attitude that, for some reason, didn't really bothered the brunette girl as much as it normally did when some complete stranger acted all best friends with her.

"Oh," she said, frowning again. "Sorry, I thought it was for me. Here," she said, now handing the letter to the black haired girl.

Blue eyes blinked at her for a moment, before the girl titled her head slightly to a side. A curious, kind of teasing smile coming to her lips. "Don't tell me you're one of Kaito's admirers," she said. "You don't really seem the type... I don't mean that in a bad way!" she was fast to say, now in an apologizing tone. "Is just that, you look more like the smart, serious kind of girl rather than the boy-crazy, gossiping type..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, completely lost.

"Kaito, my brother," the girl said, smiling again and pointing at the sender's name written over the envelope. "After the last Promotional Test Meet, some girls went kind of... well, crazy about him," she explained, shaking one shoulder. "So, yeah, he can handle a sword. But it's not such a big deal..." she trailed off, rolling her blue eyes.

Purple eyes blinked at her, in pure confusion.

Of course she went to the Promotional Test Meet. It was mandatory, even if she was still not of age to go through it herself. And though she took her training quite seriously, she didn't find the idea of watching other people engaging in combat as entertaining as others did, so after the official opening ceremony, she had literally turned her mind off the event, concentrating on the book she had brought with her instead.

"But like I said," the black haired girl was saying, "you really don't strike me as the secret admirer, love letter kind of girl..."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," she said, frowning again, but now in more of an amused manner at this girl's friendly, nonsense, kind of funny babbling. "And I have no idea of who your brother is. But she said there was a letter for me, so..." she trailed off for a moment, vaguely pointing at the direction the red headed girl had disappeared into. But then she shook her head, dismissing the entire ordeal. "Guess it was just a misunderstanding."

"No, she said..." the girl trailed off for a moment, before blue eyes went wide open; black eyebrows going all the way up in surprise. "Wait, your name is Kou too?" she then asked, as a big, happy smile came to her lips when the tall brunette nodded her head, a bit confused now. "That's so cool! I've never met anyone named Kou before!" she exclaimed. "Well... except me... but, you know..." she trailed off again. A frown coming to her features and then disappearing in mere seconds, as her big, friendly smile came back and she extended her hand. "Anyway! Nice to meet you, Kou. I'm Kou," she announced, obviously amused over the coincidence.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's strange, friendly attitude, and she shook her hand, returning the smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

.-.

A few weeks and some more misunderstandings later, slowly but surely, the black haired, friendly, talkative girl made the way straight into the tall, reserved brunette's heart, and they became good friends. It was hard not to love her, really, with the way she always found a reason to smile and make others around her smile as well; her easy going nature, yet her deep sense of responsibility and her almost stubborn determination to improve herself, always pushing herself harder, to the limits of exhaustion, just to be better, to be stronger.

They came from different towns, and didn't really have much in common. But for some reason, they found on each other a shoulder to relay on. Someone to fully trust on; to talk and alleviate those moments when being apart from their families and loved ones became hard to endure.

They became real close friends, almost inseparable, and they soon decided to go by their middle names in order to stop any more misunderstandings and their mail getting mixed up. People around them seemed to accept that pretty fast, finding it an easy way to call one from the other without both girls turning around at the same time -especially since they were easily spotted together-, and they both got used to it.

But by the time Taiki turned fourteen and she was getting ready for her Promotional Test, an unexpected discovery forced them apart, with the awakening of her Senshi powers. The leader of the Queen's personal guard, the legendary, tenacious Sailor Star Hunter herself came for the new found Starlight, to take her to the Palace so she could start her training as a Senshi and future guard of the crowned Princess of Kinmoku.

Scared of the unknown path that now opened itself up to her, and hurt at having to leave her only real friend behind, while packing her belongings and in the privacy of her chambers, she had let herself cried on her friend's shoulder. Knowing it could, quite possibly, be the last time.

"Don't cry," her black haired friend had said, in a soothing, tender voice. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

Taiki hadn't quite understood Seiya's words back then. But soon she found out the black haired girl had found a way to sneak out in the nights, 'borrowing' a horse from the stables and making her way into the Palace. A little trick she had done before to visit another friend; the 'other Kou' Taiki had heard of but never really met until she got to the Palace herself. A somewhat scaredy, petite girl with big, lime green eyes and silvery white hair that seemed to trust the tall brunette a little the moment they realized they had a very specific, crazy but incredibly loyal black haired friend in common.

With Seiya sneaking in every time she could during the nights, Taiki and Yaten spent their days together. Training, studying, and getting to know and trust each other. And by the time Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Starlights' new generation, finally came around in a rather peculiar way -of course Seiya wouldn't wait until her fourteenth birthday; she _had _to do it _her _way. Light explosion and big, fabulous appearance included-, Taiki and Yaten, by now Maker and Healer, were already close friends.

And the three of them became inseparable ever since.

But it wasn't until a year after the three Starlights were united, that Maker finally met Fighter's older brother for the first time. And then a few days later and a chance encounter, when Kaito finally met 'the other Kou'...

.-.

An incredibly excited looking Fighter came running down the Palace's hallways, grabbing both Maker and Healer on her way and dragging them all the way out. Stopping only a moment by the large windows that lead to the small, training arena down below, where a group of soldiers were sparring; practicing and testing the new trainees' abilities.

A young man that couldn't be older than seventeen was facing a lieutenant. The boy's fighting stick was gone, and the much larger man launched himself to attack, only to be stopped when the boy suddenly got down to a squatting position, turning around and stretching his leg out, successfully making the lieutenant lose his balance and face the floor. Claiming the fighting stick to himself and pointing it straight to his throat, putting his foot over the man's chest and keeping him on the floor, the boy clearly won the match.

Fighter jumped, obviously satisfied at the match's result, before taking her comrades' hands again and dragging them down the stairs. And as they reached the bottom, the boy came through the gate, entering the Palace. A towel around his neck, as he was obviously making his way to the Guards' Chambers.

He stopped on his tracks the moment he noticed the Sailor Starlights standing there. Dark blue eyes blinked for a moment, before he vowed at them in a respectful manner. A sided, handsome smile coming to his features as he straightened up, looking right into Fighter's eyes.

And to Maker's utter surprise, her friend and leader squealed -she actually _squealed_, like a happy, silly, love sick little girl-, running up to the young man and jumping up to him. And he caught her right on, laughing and spinning her around, hugging her tight.

But then her leader frowned, breaking the embrace. "Ew! You're all sweated!" she complained. "Yuck!"

He laughed at that, not looking offended at all, but rather happy. And it was only then that Maker noticed the resemblance between the two.

"Look at you!" he said, looking at the black haired Light up and down. "A Sailor Starlight."

"It's Fighter, for you, mister," she stated, striking a pose.

"I'm so proud of you," he said to her, tenderly and honestly.

And again, she smiled widely and happily. "Thanks!" she said, straightening her back, proudly.

He smiled at her, with that sweet, loving look upon his face only a brother could have, before his incredibly deep blue eyes turned to the other two Starlights. "You must be the other Kous," he said, smiling politely at them.

"Oh, right!" Fighter said, now turning to them. Her smile never leaving her features. "Healer, Maker, I'd like you to meet my brother, Kaito."

.-.

She stepped out of the small bookstore when someone bumped into her; the bag she was carrying flaying off her hands, and the books sprawling around the floor.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry!" came a male voice, apologizing, as the young man she had just bumped into was fast to get down and gather her belongings. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going... please, forgive me."

And when she bent down to help and was actually able to see his face, she smiled. "It's ok, Kaito," she said. "You don't have to apologize."

He blinked at her, once, before a frown came to his handsome face.

And her smile widened at that, guessing he didn't recognize her. Not that she could blame him; they had only met once, with her being on her Senshi form, and she knew the magical glamour kept people from recognizing her when on civil form. That, and the squareneck, gold and purple knee length dress and matching boots she was wearing, though simple, clearly stated she belonged to the court.

So of course he didn't recognize her.

"I'm one of the Kous," she offered, as they both stood up.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in understanding, as a somewhat ashamed smile came to his lips. "Tall, and carrying books..." he noted, nodding his head. "You must be Taiki."

She frowned at that, somewhat amused. "Is that all she said about me?" she asked. "I'm the tall wormbook?"

He chuckled at that. "Actually, no," he said. "I've heard a lot about you in the last two years."

"Like what, exactly? I like to read a lot and have to scold your sister way too often?" she asked, arching an amused, questioning eyebrow.

"Among other things," he agreed, nodding his head and smiling.

.-.

Ironically enough, and unlike his sister, Kaito wasn't much of a fighter. He was strong and agile, and more than capable of facing an enemy, as later events had proven; though loyal and determinate, he did not carry the soul of a true soldier. With no intentions of making a career in the Army, though he certainly had the required qualifications to do so, he had been more than happy to apply as a guard at the Palace. Taking full advantage of the fact that being there allowed him being near his sister, never complaining about being put under a much lower rank and becoming a simple trainee again, even though his previous training and hard work gave him far more than the credits and preparation needed.

But rules where rules, and not even Sailor Star Fighter's brother could escape from that.

So he moved into the Palace, and Taiki and him soon became close, finding in him not only a loyal, caring friend, but also someone to talk to. Someone who could understand her, and yet see things from a completely different perspective. And he had been there with her when she had needed him the most; moving heaven and earth just to be able to be granted a personal leave and go with her, along with Yaten, Seiya and Kakyuu, when news of her father's death came. He had been there when Galaxia first attacked, and most importantly, he had been there, taking her place and looking after Shinju himself, when her duty had forced her away and into the unknown just to try and find Kakyuu.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," Kaito said, forcing her out of her own mind, as he was still holding his hands behind his back. "Guess I'm gonna have to keep these," he said, showing the small bouquet of yellow and red gerberas.

Shutting off the little voice inside her head that reminded her the meaning of those flowers, she arched an eyebrow at him. "He brings flowers," she noted, in a mocking tone. "How touching."

"Just for saying that, now I'll keep this too," he said, now showing what he held on his other hand; a brown, large, steaming looking cup of coffee from her favorite shop.

"Keep the flowers, give me the coffee," she said, now smiling up to him and sitting over the bed. Resting her back against the headboard and reaching out her hands like a greedy little girl as he walked up to the bed.

She really was addicted to her morning coffee, after all, and she couldn't really function well without it.

"Geez, you're so easy," Seiya teased, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Taiki said. "Didn't you have to go to work or something?"

"See?" the black haired woman said, looking at her brother now while pointing an accusing finger towards the tall brunette. "I take good care of her, and she kicks me out!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"I can't kick you out, I'm still not feeling well, remember?" Taiki pointed out, mockingly smiling up to her. "But I would if I could," she stated, as she moved to a side to let Kaito sit next to her. "How can you work with her all day?" she then asked him.

"How can you _live _with her?" he asked right back, arching an amused eyebrow.

She frowned for a moment, tilting her head to a side. "Fine, you win."

"Should I be offended here?" Seiya asked, rhetorically, before shaking her head and glaring at her brother. "You better take good care of her while I'm gone," she warned. "If I come back home and she's not properly in bed, well rested, fed, and feeling better, we're gonna have a serious problem. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mother," Kaito said, nodding his head, and then chuckling when she stuck her tongue out to him, before bending down and kissing Taiki's forehead, to then just wave her hand goodbye and leave the room. "So how are you feeling today?" he asked, once they were alone.

"Like a truck just hit me," she answered, in all honesty.

"That well, huh?"

"It's actually a good thing," she stated, taking a sip from her coffee. "Yesterday, the truck was loaded with ten thousand elephants. And the day before yesterday..." she trailed off for a moment, waving her hand. "You don't want to know," she said, taking another sip from her coffee and moaning softly in pure delight.

And he chuckled at that. "Who would have thought the way to win your heart was a simple cup of coffee?" he teased.

"In moments like this, when you act so much like that smartass sister of yours, I really feel like kicking you," she observed, rolling her purple eyes when he laughed at her remark. "You just be thankful of the fact that I'm in no conditions to do so right now," she said, warningly glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

He laughed again, resting over his elbow and tilting his head to a side. "You can say all you want," he said, smiling, "but I know you love me anyway."

She rolled her eyes again, drinking from her coffee and ignoring his last comment, masterly disguising exactly how true those words really were...

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **Yes, I love gerberas. Problem with that? LOL

Their meaning comes from those attributed to the daisy family, such as innocence, purity and beauty, with the added meaning of cheerfulness.

Colors:

Yellow: trying hard to win you

Red: unconscious love

About the Senshi thing. You know how (most) the Senshi became such at 14? I'm taking that, and then taking a few liberties, and making up my own version of the events

Hope you guys don't mind that much!

Anyway! You know the deal, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A little nonsense never killed anyone…

.

* * *

**6**

Someone knocking on the door got her attention, and the black haired woman stood up from her comfortable position over the couch at the same time as the petite, silvery haired one heard a very particular, quite familiar noise. Frowning lightly, and standing up from the single sofa she was resting on, putting her laptop aside and carrying her tea cup with her, she made all the way to the large window. Lime green eyes looking up at the dark apartment's window right across from theirs.

"Setsuna, hi!" Seiya greeted the dark green haired woman at the door, smiling at her.

"The doorman let me in," she said, slightly vowing her head to her. "Hope you don't mind..."

"'Course not," Seiya assured her, waving her hand and inviting her in. "So what brings you here?"

Setsuna smiled, lifting the bag she had brought with her and showing it to the black haired woman. Her smile widening just a little when Seiya groaned at that; shoulders falling and eyes rolling backwards, obviously not that thrilled about the fashion gala she had been somehow convinced to go to.

"I swear, I hate that manipulative, cheating little elf," she mumbled, groaning again, as she signaled for Setsuna to take a seat and she jumped into the couch again. But when said little elf didn't move at all at her remark, as she usually did, Seiya frowned, looking at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, when Yaten wouldn't move at all from her position, standing next to the window.

The petite woman turned her face around. A smile playing on her lips as she lift one finger, keeping the black haired woman quiet. "Wait for it..." she instructed; her eyes going up as she patiently waited, looking quite amused.

Seiya blinked, once, before she frowned. "Don't tell me he's..." she started to say, before a rather loud scream of pleasure reached them. Muffled by the distance, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"_Oh, yes, yes!_" came the female, moaning voice.

"Yup," Yaten said, smiling. "He is."

Magenta eyes blinked, surprised, as a deep blush came to Setsuna's face. "Is that what I think it is?"

"_Oh, yes, fuck my pussy!_"

"Sweet Stars!" Seiya exclaimed, closing her eyes now, as a chuckle escaped her despite herself. "I think I need therapy... that was way too graphic for my liking..."

"He's at it again?" came Taiki's voice, as she came out into the living room, frowning in a curious, amused manner.

"Again?" Setsuna repeated, curious now, as the rather loud moans kept on reaching them, and the three Starlights seemed to be unaffected and rather used to it. "Is this like... a regular thing?"

"Oh, yeah," Yaten said, nodding her head, as she made her way back to the single sofa she had been resting on earlier. "At least once a week."

"Plus the weekends," Taiki added, sitting down on the couch, next to Seiya. "I swear, that guy is a walking advertise for Viagra."

"How would _you_ know?" the black haired woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a questioning eyebrow at her tall friend.

"I don't," Taiki said. "But when a guy is making a woman scream out for hours, and then the entire saturday morning... it goes down to two options," she explained. "Either he's really, _really_ good, with a five star, remarkable endurance, or he's taking that magic little blue pill."

"Good point," Setsuna mumbled, as another set of deep, loud moans reached them, and her blush deepened even more.

"I say he's good," Seiya commented. A light blush coming to her face the moment a total of six eyes blinked at her. "What? Have you _seen_ the guy?" she asked, frowning now. "He's not exactly the handsome, charming type. He _has_ to have something going for him," she pointed out. "You know, like good looking guys are never good in bed, because they don't have to."

"Am I the only one surprised at her saying that?" Setsuna asked, frowning too, as she pointed at Seiya while looking at the other two.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Yaten asked, accusingly, arching a questioning eyebrow at her. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"Of course not," Seiya said, actually offended at the implication in Yaten's words. "I just heard it on 'Sex and the city'," she then added, shaking her shoulder. "And, you know, four straight women addicted to sex can't be wrong."

"And what were you doing watching 'Sex and the city'?" Yaten asked again, frowning now.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You do realize the entire show was about shoes, handbags, and having sex with men, right?" Taiki put in.

"So?" Seiya asked, shaking her shoulders again. "What? I'm not allowed to watch anything but 'The L word', now?"

"Well, you do have every single season on DVD," Taiki pointed out, amused at the argument.

"It's a cool show," she defended herself. "And so is 'Sex and the city'," she soon added. "And it wasn't just about sex and fashion, it was also about their friendship and the four of them going through lousy relationships until they found the right one," she pointed out. "Besides, Samantha rocks."

"Promiscuous, narcissistic, morally allergic to monogamy, and self proclaimed 'trysexual'," Taiki said, counting with her fingers.

"I love that word," Seiya murmured, smiling widely while looking up and mimicking, as if she was reading some big, Broadway sign. "'Trysexual',"

"Yes, I can see the resemblance there," Taiki finished, ignoring Seiya's comment.

"I like Miranda better," came Yaten's comment.

"The cynical one," Seiya said, shaking her head in a somewhat surrender manner. "Why am I not surprised at that?"

"The _normal_ one," Yaten corrected her. "Samantha is the slut, Charlotte is the naïve one that lives on a fairytale, and Carrie is kinda funny but still way too neurotic. Miranda, on the other hand.."

"Is a cynic," the black haired woman insisted, interrupting her.

"They're all crazy," Setsuna commented, making all pair of eyes turn to her. "Put a bunch of women together, and it's guaranteed the place would turn into a nuthouse in no time. I mean look at you," she pointed out, signaling at all three of them. "Look at all of us! When was the last time a get-together went on without at least one argument and a few flying objects, while talking about shoes, hairstyles, beauty products and boys?"

"You do have a valid point there..." Taiki mumbled, frowning slightly at the same time as a set of loud screams of pleasure reached them again.

Blue eyes blinked at that, and Seiya tilted her head to a side, chuckling. "Wow, this one is a real screamer..."

"This one?" Setsuna repeated, frowning. "You mean there's more?"

"Oh yeah, always a different one," the black haired Light answered, smiling and nodding her head.

"How would you know that?" the olive skinned woman asked, curiously.

"The voices," Taiki said.

"The screams," Yaten said at the same time. "They all scream out differently. We have Miss Screamer over here," she said, pointing at the window, "and then there was the one with a really bad language, a daddy's girl, a bossy one," she said, counting. "But my all time favorite was definitively the religious one."

"Oh dear God! Oh sweet Lord!" Seiya started moaning out, mockingly and ridiculously, as she rolled her eyes in faked pleasure, grabbing Taiki's arm with one hand, and the resting arm of the couch with the other. "Sweet mother of God!"

"Don't forget the Alleluia," Taiki said, laughing.

"Getting there, don't distract me," Seiya said, smiling, before she closed her eyes and started moaning again. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" she exclaimed, lifting her legs over the couch and pressing them together in pure mockery, twisting to a side and resting her head over Taiki's shoulder. "Holly Father... oh sweet saver... thy kingdom come... oh it comes... oh yes, it comes... it comes!" she started moaning louder now, arching her back and tilting her face up, rolling her eyes. "Alleluia!" she finally screamed.

"Are you done now?" Yaten asked, rolling her eyes, but still unable to force the smile off her face. "At least tell me it was a good one,"

"Orgasms are always good," Seiya answered, smiling cheekily now.

"Not the immaculate ones," Yaten argued.

"Is there such thing as an immaculate orgasm?" Setsuna asked, frowning.

"I read it somewhere... about some women having this medical condition," Yaten explained, shaking her shoulder. "And they kind of just... come... randomly..."

A weird sound between a chuckle and a suppressed laugh escaped the black haired woman, as she tried to match Yaten's serious face. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked; eyebrow going all the way up in pure surprise. "How does that work, exactly? They're walking down the street and then, poof! I just came?"

"I don't know!" Yaten said, chuckling lightly now. "Is just something I read..."

"I'd like to see you having one of those during the board meetings you hate so much," Taiki teased, smiling mockingly at the black haired woman.

Seiya frowned at that, shuddering. "That would be so weird, on so many different levels, I can't even explain it," she stated.

"_Oh, yes, oh yes!_" came the screaming voice again. "_Give it to me, yes!_" the woman exclaimed, followed by a rather long, and again loud moan.

"Man, he's good!" Seiya said, laughing now.

"Or," Yaten said, lifting her index finger and smiling, "she's faking it," she pointed out.

Black eyebrows went up at that, as the most curious, goofy smile came to Seiya's face. "Is she?"

"I don't know," the petite woman answered, shaking her shoulder.

"Aw, come on!" Seiya whined. "Tell me!" she begged. "That would completely ruin his image for me, and I'd lose a hero here, but... I really wanna know!"

"I don't know!" Yaten insisted. "I don't _want_ to know! I have long ago blocked everything and anything coming from that direction," she said, pointing at the window again.

They all laughed at her exasperated face, as they could only imagine what it was like to be on the silvery haired woman's shoes. Feeling everything around her, and then getting turned on because of someone else's arousal...

"But I thought that was hard for you," Taiki said, frowning lightly and curiously. "Taking a lot of effort, and tiring and all?"

"Yeah, when I was fifteen," she agreed. "And it is tiring to try to block an entire room full of people. But one single person... or two... on a very specific place... it's easier," she explained. "Took me a while, but now it's kind of a mechanic thing..."

"Wake up, brush your teeth, drink your coffee, block the neighbor?" Seiya asked, tilting her head to a side and smiling curiously.

"Something like that," Yaten agreed, nodding her head.

Another deep, loud, long scream reached them, and Setsuna shifted uncomfortably on her seat, as she wasn't as used as the other three were to hearing such a passionate moment that they shouldn't be hearing in the first place. And the moans and screams were getting extremely loud by now, too.

"Should we call the police or something?" she asked. "How do we know he's not killing her?" she asked, half jokingly, as yet another deep, loud scream reached them.

Seiya frowned for a moment, before shaking her head. "Ok, she's really faking it," she stated. "There's no way _anyone_ would scream like that..."

"You're just jealous because _you _can't make your lady friends scream out like that," Taiki said, mockingly.

The black haired Light frowned at her for a moment, before arching a suggestive, seductive eyebrow at her. "I could make you scream," she said, confidently.

"Sure you can," the tall woman said, rolling her eyes

"Or are you more the trembling, sexily whimpering kind?" Seiya continued, smiling sensually and arrogantly now, as she reached out her hand, playing with one strand of soft, brown hair. "Wanna start a competition here? To see who can scream louder?"

"Keep dreaming," Taiki said, slapping her hand away.

"Come on, I know you want me," Seiya insisted, her smile never fading. "It's ok, I'm pretty hot. Don't be ashamed to admit it."

"Keep telling yourself tha... ah!" she couldn't finish her sentence, screaming out instead the moment the black haired woman launched at her. Forcing her down on the couch, straddling her, and pinning her hands over her head. "Get off me, you horny psycho!"

"See?" Seiya said, smiling widely. "You're screaming already, and I haven't even started yet!"

"Is there something you guys want to share with us?" Setsuna joked, highly amused at the sight of Seiya pinning Taiki down like that.

"Of course not!" Taiki exclaimed, blushing furiously while trying to free herself from Seiya's grasp.

"I don't know, babe, maybe we should tell them," the black haired woman said. "The closet is such a dark, sad place to be in," she added, as she looked up at both Setsuna and Yaten. "Yes, Taiki and I are crazy about each other, and we're gonna get married and have ten thousand babies."

"Get off me!" Taiki yelled, trying to kick Seiya off her.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Setsuna asked, looking at Yaten.

"And get tangled in the middle?" Yaten asked back, frowning. "No way."

"Uh! We could have a threesome!" Seiya exclaimed, looking all excited and smiling cheekily.

Taiki managed to free herself for a few seconds, but that was all she needed, as Seiya rested one hand over the couch, right next to the brunette's head. And she turned her face to the side, biting on Seiya's forearm and successfully making her scream out. But what Taiki didn't count on was Seiya straightening herself up without releasing her. And as the black haired woman jumped up in pure surprise, she lost her balance, stumbling to the side and falling to the floor, dragging Taiki with her all the way.

Seiya groaned out in pain when the tall woman landed fully on top of her. But then she looked up at blinking, surprised purple eyes; her goofy, teasing smile coming back to her lips.

"Oh, baby," she called out to her, jokingly. "If all you wanted was to be on top, you could've just say so."

Before Taiki could answer to that, one last, long scream of pure pleasure reached them, and they all turned to look out the window again. The one right across from them still dark, but there were no more moans and screams coming from it, and Taiki turned to look at the woman that was still laying under her.

"Alleluia!" they both exclaimed at the same time, laughing hard.

"Praise the Lord," Setsuna murmured, shaking her head and smiling at the childishly acting duo sprawled over the floor. "I should get going. Here are the dresses," she then said, looking at the -currently- only serious woman in the room, signaling to the bag she had put on the floor earlier.

Seiya groaned at the mention of the dresses and the reminder of the momentarily forgotten gala. Propping herself up with her elbows, she arched a questioning eyebrow at Yaten. "She just took me to the Lord's kingdom," she said, pointing at Taiki with her thumb. "What are you offering in exchange of me going to that party with you?"

"Let me put it this way," the petite woman said, as she stood up to walk Setsuna to the door. "If you don't get yourself into the dress Setsuna made for you and are perfectly ready by seven, I'm gonna give you a very nice, big concussion."

"I'll be ready," Seiya groaned, rolling her eyes.

"That's what you get for falling for her puppy eyed look," Taiki pointed out, in that matter of fact tone of hers, as she sat up on the floor. "Every time. Really, _every_ time?" she then asked, frowning now. "Don't you ever learn?"

"She tricked me!" the black haired woman defended herself. "She pouted and begged and gave me that look before telling me what was all about!"

"All you had to do was say no," the brunette said. "It's really not that hard. Come on, repeat after me," she instructed. "No."

"Hey, don't give her ideas!" Yaten complained. "Being easy is probably her best quality!"

"Gee, thanks," Seiya said, rolling her eyes. "I love the way you always make me feel so special."

"It's not my fault you're emotionally slutty," the petite woman said, tossing a strand of silvery hair aside. "So don't try to blame it on me," she said, shaking her shoulder. "And you better get your ass off that floor. I refuse to be late because of you."

Blue eyes blinked at her for a moment, before she turned to look into purple ones. "Is it weird that I feel like a sorry ass husband being bossed around?"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **For those of you who don't know or never seen Sex and the city, here's a quote for ya:

"I'm a trysexual. I'll try anything once"(Samantha Jones)

And, a little extra:

"Later that day I got to thinking about relationships. There are those that open you up to something new and exotic, those that are old and familiar, those that bring up lots of questions, those that bring you somewhere unexpected, those that bring you far from where you started, and those that bring you back. But the most exciting, challenging and significant relationship of all is the one you have with yourself. And if you can find someone to love the you you love, well, that's just fabulous" (Carrie Bradshaw)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Catching the reflection one of the wide windows leading to the gardens gave back to her, she discreetly checked on herself, making sure everything was perfectly in place. Though elegant, tasteful, and highly flattering, the satin deep green dress she was sporting for the night was a bit suggestive, and some of the looks and feelings she was getting were starting to make her nervous, having to check she wasn't accidentally flashing herself.

Tied at the back of her neck, the v neckline cleavage went all the way down to her waist line, were a tie-belt of the same material went all around, securing the dress in its place. The dress went down from there, gently marking her curves and going all the way down to the floor; the skirt wide enough to allow her to move freely without having to hump around like a bunny. Her hair was pulled back in a carefully messy braid, twisted around into a low bun at the back of her neck. Loosen, soft silvery strands cascading down her back, and a few more around her face. Long, black eyelashes and smokey eyed effect around her lime green orbs, natural colored lipstick, and just the right amount of blush over her cheekbones. Long, pure gold chained earrings perfectly matching her necklace and the single bracelet around her wrist, and 4 inches stiletto heeled golden sandals with ankle belt completed her outfit.

Gently playing with the champagne glass she had in one hand, making the beverage swirl around, she took a deep breath, massaging her temples with her free hand. She could literally feel a monumental headache, just waiting to finally come.

The fashion show was over with, and now she was standing there, in the after party, where she was supposed to mingle. And maybe hook a deal or two. And though she took her career very seriously, she wasn't that thrilled about having to spend a few more hours surrounded by complete, egoistical, eccentric, envious, shallow strangers. Some of those also intoxicated, whether it was with alcohol or some other substance, she didn't want to know.

Normally, she had good control of her senses, and though she didn't particularly enjoy being surrounded by hundreds of people, she could bear a few hours and actually enjoy herself. Like when going out clubbing or hanging out with her friends. The general happy, merry feeling all around was usually a good thing to help her relax. But when that general feeling wasn't that general at all, going from arrogance and pride to well disguise hatred -but not well enough for her not to pick on it- and jealously, going through pretty much every human emotion possible... well, it was most certainly not helping the upcoming headache...

But when a gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder and a wave of comfort reached her, helping her to relax a little, she smiled, looking up into the midnight blue eyes of the woman standing next to her.

Wrapped in a simple, yet elegant silk gown, with a generous, tasteful cleavage and an empire waist that marked her curves, making the deep blue material hug her body all the way down to the knees, where a slit opened up to show off her legs and allow her movement, Seiya looked simply beautiful. Her curly pixie haircut embraced her face; black eyeliner and smoked shadow bringing out her blue orbs, skin colored gloss over her lips and just a little bit of blush. A small, white gold choker around her neck and matching pendant earrings, and simple, silvery sandals over her feet, with a simple strap across the vamp and another one to the rear adding a few inches to her height.

And Yaten was grateful of having the black haired woman beside her, instead of her business partner. She truly enjoyed Haruka's company, and her acid, highly entertaining comments were always helpful to lift up a bad mood. But the blonde hadn't been able to come tonight because of a race early in the morning the next day, though Yaten knew, Haruka would rather die than coming here tonight, no matter how good it might be to their business. The blonde wasn't much of a fashion lover, after all, and the only reason she reluctantly accepted the deals coming their way was because of the good pay and good reputation a job well done brought to them.

Not wanting to come alone, and unwilling to find herself a date just to fill up the spot, she had practically begged her friend and leader to come with her. Seiya's mocking comments were just as funny and entertaining as Haruka's, with the more than welcome addition of the black haired woman always knowing how to distract her from the world and everyone around her.

For someone who was so good at keeping her emotions to herself, Seiya surely knew how to send the right amount of comfort and easiness to her, gently but surely making her concentrate on her easy going nature and her fun, joking attitude. And Yaten loved her for that.

Though highly annoying at times, Seiya had always acted as an emotional shield. Ever since the first night she met her, when she was barely thirteen years old, she couldn't remember a day when the black haired woman hadn't been there for her. A soft smile came to her face then, as she looked up into those blue eyes of hers, and the memory of that first time they met filled her mind.

.-.

She stepped out of the shower, for once in her life being able to actually enjoy the privilege of a little privacy. True, the shower room wasn't exactly private, as she had to share with all the other trainees, but unlike the orphanage she had been living on for as long as she could remember, the showers were actually separated. Small little cubicles, with a nice, thick curtain that allowed her some sense of privacy, without having to actually share her shower with ten other girls.

And she didn't have to share her bed either, as she had also found out when being taken to her new room.

That morning, right after she had been grounded for fighting with the other girls -a fight that, as usual, she hadn't started- and while she was cleaning up the kitchen, the head master of the orphanage, an old woman that could easily be mistaken for a man, had came in looking for her. Saying something about her 'high sensitivity' having ignited the Palace's interest and how grateful she should be for their help.

Of course, she hadn't even began to understand what the head master was saying, when they walked into the private office. And there she was, standing by the window, with her amber eyes lost somewhere in the sky, her long blonde hair tied at the back of her neck, and clad in a black leather outfit she had never seen before, but had most definitely heard of.

A Sailor Starlight. The Queen's personal guard, in the flesh.

"Hello, Kou," she had said, turning around and looking straight into her lime green eyes. "I'm Sailor Star Seeker," she introduced herself, smiling warmly at her. "Miss Ito here tells me you have developed a special... sensibility," she said, her smile never fading. "Quite an unusual power you have, there."

Not really knowing what to say to a Starlight -a Starlight! Talking to _her_!-, and sensing a true, honest interest and sympathy coming from the tall woman, all she could do was stand there, with her cheeks burning red and her lime green eyes wide opened.

"If I tell you I can help you out with that," Seeker continued, "teaching you how to control it so it won't affect you or hurt you anymore, but in return you'd have to enter a training program for the Palace's Royal Guard, would you come with me?" she asked, now walking up to the petite girl and kneeling in front of her.

She was young, and she didn't really have any friends. But she wasn't stupid. Everyone in the entire kingdom knew the Palace's training program included not only a high education, but also a place to stay. A warm bed, and a guaranteed meal, every day. Which was, in most cases, why so many young ones applied to it in the first place. And by accepting the Starlight's proposal, not only was she getting that, she was also getting a way out of that place.

No more bullies, no more fights. No more 'friends' picking on her and making fun of her short stature, her unusual hair color and her weird empathy.

She had absolutely no idea why Sailor Star Seeker was so interested in her, but she was not about to protest. And the Starlight seemed willing to help her deal with the torrent of twirling emotions that tormented her on a daily basis, and that alone was reason enough to accept her help.

If she had to put herself through a training program, then so be it.

She had been taken to the campus almost immediately. With a list of all the classes she had to attend to in the mornings, and after being assigned to a squad to train with in the afternoons, Seeker had walked her around campus, explaining to her how the program worked. Most girls had the late afternoon to themselves, to do their homework, hang out together and the like, but she would have to find a way to do that later, while spending at least an hour with Seeker in the afternoons three times a week, as the Starlight had offered to be her personal, private counselor.

Wrapping one of the towels around her long, wet hair, she covered herself with the other one and walked up to the changing area. She dried her body and put on her underwear, when it reached her. It wasn't as mean as what she was used to, but it was still there.

"It's that new girl," came the whispering voice from behind her. "I've heard she's like, Sailor Star Seeker's protegee or something. She brought her in and everything."

"What's so special about her?" came another hushed whisper. "Why does she get to have a Starlight as her mentor? I'm way more qualified than she is."

"Rumors say she's like... really weird and stuff."

She shut her eyes closed, clenching her jaw and desperately trying to ignore them, as she put on the new, clean nightie that has been given to her. Forget the fact that she could feel their resent and distrust, didn't they know she could actually hear them? They were in the same room, not five feet away from her!

"Great, just great," the second one grunted. "Weirdo," she said, glaring at her.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back," came a third, somewhat amused voice. There was a certain edge to it, impolite, ironic and kind of annoyed, that was not exactly directed to her. The curiosity, on the other hand, was...

She turned around then, only now noticing the black haired girl standing a few feet away from the gossiping girls, on the other side of the room. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black panties, a pair of white sockets on her feet, she was busy trying to untie her messy looking braid. Midnight blue eyes looking straight into the mean duo.

She recognized her immediately. She had seen the girl when Seeker was showing her around; the proud, strong aura around her had caught her attention when the black haired girl accepted a challenge and faced her instructor in body combat. Taking one hell of a beating, but answering with strong, hard punches and kicks, and then surprisingly tackling her instructor to the ground. With her going all the way down with him, but still.

"Specially when you're standing literally behind their back," the girl said, as an ironic, mocking smile came to her face.

The girls turned to the black haired one then, frowning at her, with nothing but pure irritation and exasperation oozing out of them. And the girl simply shook her shoulder, mockingly and smugly.

"I'm standing right here," she pointed out.

"I wasn't talking to you," the girl huffed at her, flickering her long blue hair to a side.

"Oh?" the black haired girl asked, frowning in faked surprise. "But you said weirdo, and I thought..." she trailed off for a moment, before looking all around; the room empty, except for the four of them, and a frown came to her face as she looked into lime green eyes for the first time. "You're weirdo too? That's so cool! Hey, you think we're related or something?"

"Mind your own business," the girl said, narrowing her eyes before turning around, taking her friend by the arm.

"But she's family! She _is _my business!" the black haired one exclaimed after the retreating duo, grinning now. Putting both her hands on her waist, she shook her head then, rolling her eyes, before looking at her again. "Don't let her get to you," she said, in a surprisingly honest friendly way. "She's just a poor little rich girl with no brains and a sharp tongue."

She blinked, surprised and unused at having someone sticking out for her, as she took in this strange girl in front of her. She was proud, strong, easy going and honest.

And she was also in pain, though she was -stubbornly- hiding it.

"You're hurt," she pointed out, remembering the rather hard blow the instructor had thrown the black haired girl's way while trying to force her to the ground, and the wave of pain that had reached her then. "Your ankle," she soon added, when blue eyes blinked at her.

The girl blinked at her again, before a curious frown came to her face. "How did you..."

"I know... stuff," she mumbled, lowering her gaze. "I can feel it," she added, in a low murmur, wondering why she was telling this to a girl she didn't even know.

"Really?" the girl asked, and she looked up at the honest, curious amazement coming from her. "That's _so _awesome!" she exclaimed, straightening her back and doing a small little jump. The movement forcing the weight of her body on her already injured ankle, and she winced; her excitement being replaced by pain. "You mind if I just..." she mumbled, pointing at the bench and taking a seat before she could even answer.

Lifting her leg over the wooden surface, she took her socket off, massaging the sore spot and groaning. Her ankle was swollen, and it didn't look like she was going to be able to walk on it for a little while.

"Why didn't you tell your instructor?" she asked, curiously. "I'm sure he would've gone easy on you..."

"And give him the perfect chance to go around saying girls can't fight?" she asked back, frowning. "No way! And I could've been able to take him down..." she trailed off, glaring at her own ankle. "I know I can... One of these days, I will," she assured her, honestly and stubbornly.

And she simply blinked at her, not really understanding how anyone could take such pride at being able to face a rather hard fight. This girl wanted to be stronger, harder, faster; she wanted to be the best, not out of arrogance, but out of a deep sense of self fulfillment and the need to prove herself.

On the inside, this girl wasn't as sure of herself as she seemed to be on the surface. And for some reason, knowing she was not as hard and self secured, knowing this girl was also fragile and sensitive, and yet unwilling to hold herself back and hide from the world, it made her like her. For some reason, this girl seemed more real to her than anyone else she had ever met before.

"Anyway," she said, shaking her head and smiling up to her. "I'm Seiya," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

Hesitating for only the slip of a second, she reached out her hand, shyly returning the smile. "Kou."

.-.

She giggled lightly at the memory.

Seiya's surprised, excited, curious face and wide smile back then had been one of those priceless, perfect Kodak moments, when she had started babbling about her name being Kou too, but how she went as Seiya now, with her friend sharing the same name too. Of course, Yaten hadn't really understand a word of what the excited girl was babbling about back then, and she had to actually asked her to slow down and explain again...

As it turned out, they shared a few classes together, and the babbling, friendly, stubborn black haired girl soon became Yaten's only real friend. She never met Taiki until later on, three months after Yaten had been taken to the Palace when her Senshi powers were awakened. And during those three months -and even after that, with Taiki by her side, offering a much less euphoric, calmer friendly shoulder to relay on-, she had really missed her crazily, funnily babbling friend.

Not that she would ever admit that. Why feed her ego? It was big enough already. But then again, there were many things she'd never admit to the black haired beauty...

Yes, Seiya had always been there for her. Offering her support and friendship, taking care of her when she was ill or injured, listening to her when she was troubled. Though annoying and childish at times, Seiya was always so caring and giving, taking special care not to overload her senses, and yet always making sure she left a door open for Yaten to feel her reassurance and comfort.

But as yet another wave of gentle soothing comfort reached her, and she smiled up at the black haired woman, she couldn't help but wish for more.

So, so much more...

If only she could tell her. To be even half as strong and courageous as Seiya was, and somehow come up with the words. To let her know her soft, true smiles and her caring, gentle words held so much meaning to her, reaching so deep within her. Melting her, every time.

She didn't know how or when it had all first started. Yes, Seiya had always known exactly what to say or do to make her way into her heart. But there was a difference between friendship, and something more. Something deeper. And so undeniable real. And yet she couldn't find a moment in time, one particular instant when it had all first started.

What had she said, what had she done to break the barriers of friendship and camaraderie? And now nothing seemed to matter; ranks, suitability, or even gender. The black haired Light made her feel secure, at ease, cared for. Always with a smile or a look, or even some teasing comment, just to make her smile; filling her entire being with warmth, and that tingling little feeling making her heart skip a beat with every single one of those smiles.

And yet, she wanted more. She wanted it all. From her.

If only Seiya knew...

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **related to chap 13 from "shattered hearts"

more of the starlights' past coming soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_Kinmoku, a few years earlier_

_._

She took a deep breath and rearranged her hair, trying to calm that annoying little... something... that had been nagging her all day long. She wondered if maybe she was getting sick or something. But she didn't really feel weak or tired. Quite the opposite, actually.

But that feeling, that tingling, kind of warming feeling inside her chest that she had no idea where it was coming from or what it meant, was starting to drive her nuts. And to top it off, her senses seemed to be more sharp, more accurate. And she was having a really hard time trying to distance herself from everything.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. And as she did so, a strong, unknown aura reached her senses. It was strong, demanding, expectant, and yet so pure.

Weirdly enough, it reminded her of her friend, somehow...

"So glad you could make it," came a female voice, and she blinked at the woman sitting there, right next to Seeker.

Dark blue hair and dark, almost black eyes looking right into her lime green ones. The black leather outfit seemed to fit her perfectly, giving her a somewhat dark, dangerous air. And as the Starlight she obviously was, dangerous seemed to be a fitting word to describe her, as she could easily be so to an enemy. Though just by looking at her, she knew, dark she was not.

She was pure light. Strong, protecting, almost overwhelming, but also caring.

"Seeker here tells me you're quite the empath," she said, nodding her head towards her comrade. "Hope you don't mind me coming here... do you know who I am?"

She blinked, blushing furiously. "I... yo-you... you're a Starlight..." she mumbled, stuttering.

"Yes, I am," she answered, nodding her head.

"You'll have to forgive Hunter, here," Seeker said, smiling warmly at her. "She can be a bit... intense... at times," she said, looking sideways at her comrade, before smiling to the petite girl. "But she means well."

"She knows that," Hunter said, as she looked at her, right into her lime green eyes, in a somewhat intimidating way, as if she was trying to see right through her. "Don't you, Kou?" she asked, that strange, enigmatic smile never leaving her features. "I bark, but I don't bite," she joked.

She frowned, looking into her dark eyes for a moment. "You... you're looking for something," she stated, in a hushed, almost trembling whisper.

Hunter's smile widened at that. "You're good," she said, approvingly. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, nervously, as she vowed her head to the leader of the Starlights.

"How are you feeling today?" Seeker asked, with the same enigmatic, knowing smile playing in her lips.

Her frowned deepened at that, as Seeker sounded as if she knew she was feeling... different... somehow. But then again, the blonde Starlight had very accurate senses of her own...

"I-I'm..."

"Catch!" Hunter exclaimed, both interrupting and surprising her, as she threw something at her.

In pure reflex, she caught the object right on. That tingling, warm feeling increasing as she did so, and she blinked, looking down at what it looked like a brooch of some sort; a gold, five pointed star with white wings that looked exactly like the ones both Hunter and Seeker sported over their chest.

She blinked again, frowning, as a rather strong wave of... _something_... invaded her senses, and the small, golden star seemed to glow within her hands.

"Don't fight it," Hunter said, making the girl look up at her again. "You can't fight it. It's a part of who you are."

"When a Senshi is born, a Starseed is created," Seeker explained, smiling at her. "It stays in slumber until the time comes, and the powers are awaken," she explained. "It can feel you, just as much as you can feel it."

She blinked again, surprised out of her mind. And upon Seeker's gentle smile and the slight nod of her head, she closed her eyes, allowing that strange, warm energy to finally come over her. Inside her, spreading all over her being, as a bright white light exploded.

And when the light finally faded and she opened her eyes, she blinked again, staring down at her now black leather gloved hands.

"So, you were right about her," Hunter said, smirking at her comrade, and chuckling lightly when Seeker smiled, rather proudly, as they both turned to look at her again.

"Wha... what do you..." she mumbled, both confused and surprised, as she looked into amber eyes. "You...you knew?"

"I had a feeling," Seeker answered; her smile never fading. "Because of your special sensitivity and mine, I was able to sense the power, asleep within you," she explained. "I'm not sure I'll be able to pick on the other two until they're awaken... but I'll know when their time comes."

"You'll know too," Hunter added. "As a Light, you'll be able to sense your peers," she explained. "Besides, you wouldn't have been able to hold your brooch if you were a mere civilian," she soon added, tilting her head slightly to a side. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sailor Star Healer."

.-.

After packing her belongings and saying goodbye to her only real friend, both Seeker and Hunter escorted her to the Palace, into the room she would be occupying from now on.

"We work in threes," Seeker explained, as they walked down one of the many hallways. "Like a body, a whole. Strength, mind and heart, in tune with each other, and with the one we're meant to protect," she said. "And you are the heart, Kou."

"Yaten," the girl corrected her, almost mindlessly, as she looked around, admiring the exquisitely painted walls and ceilings. The heels of Seeker's boots and her own training shoes she was still wearing, softly echoing against the marble floors.

"I'm sorry?" Seeker asked, confused.

She looked up at the Starlight at that, blushing lightly. "It's Yaten," she said again, shyly. "My friend is named Kou too. So she's Seiya, and I'm Yaten," she finished, in a soft whisper.

Seeker frowned at that. "Kou, huh?" she mumbled, before the smile returned to her face. "I see..." she trailed off, lightly shaking her head. "Don't worry, Yaten. You'll see your friend again."

.-.

The moment she walked into the library, a strange aura, caring, gentle and humble, invaded her senses. It was faint, and it felt familiar, somehow. And she frowned, following her instincts, until she found a girl sitting on the desk it has been designated to her for her study lessons.

She had big, red eyes, and bright, red hair, held up in two complicated looking pigtails. The headpiece and gown made it easy for her to be recognized, and upon seeing her, she straightened her back, blinking for a moment, before vowing down to her.

"Princess," she greeted, respectfully, albeit a bit surprised at finding her there. She had been in the Palace for two days now, and Hunter had explained the crown Princess was busy in her own training, both as a Princess and as a Senshi herself, and the time for them to meet would soon come.

Just not quite yet, and surely, not in such an informal get-together in the Palace's library...

But Princess Kakyuu seemed to have different plans, as she sat there, shyly and anxiously smiling at the petite girl.

"You must be Sailor Star Healer," the Princess said. "Please forgive me for intruding you like this, but I wanted to meet you," she said, standing up from the chair and walking the small distance that separated them.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess," Healer said, returning the smile.

"Please, Healer, call me Kakyuu," the girl insisted. "I was hoping maybe we could be friends?" she then ventured, smiling shyly again.

And as she did so, a well controlled wave of loneliness reached her, and Yaten had to blink at its force, a bit surprise. Despite all her wealth, her position and royal blood running through her veins, both her parents to love her and to shelter her, the Princess didn't seem to be that different from her.

Within the spacious, magnificent Palace, they were both lonely.

Giving a small, soft smile of her own, she nodded her head. "Of course, Kakyuu," she said, softly. Vaguely wondering if being so informal with the Princess would get her in trouble.

But the wide, happy smile that came to Kakyuu's features then was so bright, so honest, that she found she didn't care. She was meant to protect her, after all, and she honestly couldn't find a reason why being friends with her meant putting her duty in danger.

.-.

Hunter was right. That strange, tingling feeling came back to her during the night, and it stayed with her throughout the entire day.

Word had it Sailor Star Hunter had already went in search of the new Starlight when a strange light exploded, seemingly out of nowhere, as a group of trainees engaged in fight. And there, in the middle of the training room, and to everyone's surprise, a Sailor Starlight stood in the place of one of the trainees.

And now she was sitting there on the couch, legs folded under her and nervously chewing on her thumb, as she waited for this new Senshi to arrive. She couldn't help but wonder what she was like, if maybe they'd be able to be as close as the elder Starlights seemed to be.

Night had already fallen and she waited, not fully able to fight the slight distrust and reservations, deep within her. She didn't know this girl after all, and she could easily be just another arrogant, cold person, just waiting for the right moment to make fun of her...

But when the door finally opened up, and in walked a rather tall girl -by far, much taller than her-, and a wave of mixed up feelings reached her, she blinked. Honored, and surprised, this girl was also sad, and she frowned at her, wondering what could be the cause of it.

Putting her suitcase on the floor, the girl walked in on the lounge chamber that served as a common area that connected all three bedrooms. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she made it straight to the wide balcony doors, resting a hand over the glass and looking out. A wave of loneliness invading her senses as the girl looked up at the moons, shinning brightly in the night sky.

"Hi," Yaten said, in a soft, trembling whisper that sounded nervous even to her, getting the tall girl's attention.

The girl jumped up in pure surprise, turning around; wide opened, startled purple eyes looking into lime green ones. "Hi!" the girl greeted back; a hand going over her chest. "Didn't see you there..."

"Sorry to scare you," she said, not really moving from her spot over the couch. The girl was a twirl of well controlled conflicting emotions, and she still didn't really have a reason to trust her, besides the fact they were both Starlights now.

The girl smiled at her then, walking up to her and extending her hand. "I'm Ta... uh... Kou," the girl said, stuttering a little.

And Yaten frowned at that. "You don't sound so sure," she pointed out.

"Sorry about that," the brunette apologized. "Is just that... my friend and I have the same name, and everyone called me Taiki back on campus," she explained, adverting her eyes for a moment, as yet another wave of sadness reached the petite girl. "But I guess there's no need for it anymore..."

She blinked at that, only now remembering something her friend told her once. "I'm Kou too..." she mumbled, tilting her head to a side. What were the chances?

"Really?" she asked, frowning for a moment too, before purple eyes went wide open, and the ghost of a true smile came to her lips. "You're Yaten?" she asked, curiously. "Seiya's friend, the other Kou?" she added, as Yaten only nodded her head, as surprised as the tall girl was. "It's... it's really nice to finally meet you! She told me so much about you."

"She told me about you too," Yaten said, as a small, shy smile finally came to her face.

If this was Seiya's friend, then she couldn't be a bad person, could she? She certainly didn't seem like it. And though the tall girl seemed to have a good control over her emotions and feelings, Yaten could still sense a good, kind heart underneath her seemingly cold exterior.

"She didn't tell me you were here, though..."

She smiled again at that, tilting her head to a side. "You can scold her about that next time she sneaks in," Yaten said, remembering Seiya had told her about this girl's habit of chastising her constantly for her silliness and playfulness, always trying to keep the black haired girl in line.

"She sneaks in?" the tall girl asked, frowning now. "So that's what she meant... I swear, that girl's going to get into some serious trouble one of these days..." she mumbled, amused now.

"I know," she agreed. "But I can't talk her out of... well, anything, really... she's just..."

"Unbelievably stubborn?"

"Yeah," she agreed again, softly giggling now. "Anyway," she said, straightening her back and extending her hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you, Kou."

"Taiki," the girl corrected her, shaking her hand and smiling down to her. "Guess there really is a need for it, after all."

.-.

"I want you both to read this," said the tall woman with wavy, wine colored hair and teal eyes, handing them both a rather large book. "As protectors, you need to know and understand our history. Learn from past mistakes and the wisdom from our ancestors."

The tall brunette girl nodded her head, reading the book's title and then flipping through the pages, while the other one simply took it, not really that thrilled about having to read such a large book as her friend obviously was, when something behind the teal eyed woman got her attention.

"Keeper?" Healer said, calling out to the teal eyed woman, as she pointed at the old looking, dark blue chart hanging from the wall. "What is that?"

"That's the Milky Way Galaxy," the woman answered, smiling, as she pointed at the small pictures under the chart. "And that, is the Solar System," she then said. "Many centuries ago, during the Silver Millenium era, the Solar System was the only one with life on all its planets."

"Really?" Maker asked, intrigued now. "That's... that's unusual, right?"

"It is," Sailor Star Keeper said, nodding her head. "But, like I said, that was long ago, on another era. Only one planet remains now," she said, as she pointed at a small blue planet. "The rest still gravitate around the sun, but are uninhabited. Dead."

"That's so sad..." Healer murmured.

"So, what happened?" Maker wanted to know.

"A war. It marked the end of the Silver Millenium, and the start of a new era. It is said people from other planets went to Earth for refugee, disguising themselves as earthlings, and so their bloodlines still remain and they continued to live there. But that's just a theory."

"It looks kind of... small..." Healer commented, as she looked at the small blue sphere on the chart.

"It is, compared to its larger neighbors, and to other planets around the galaxy," Keeper noted, frowning lightly. "But it is said to be a beautiful planet."

"You've never been there?" Maker asked, curiously.

"Our people lost contact before the fall of the Silver Millenium," Keeper said. "When the first threats of a raising started, it became too dangerous for us, or for anyone from another galaxy at all, to go near the Solar System..." she trailed off for a moment, as she looked through the titles of the old, dusty books. "Here, take this," she said, handing them a dark blue leather book with some sort of symbol on it. "Here's some information on Earth and its people. I'm afraid it's a bit outdated, but it should ease your curiosity," she said, winking at the tall girl, obviously noting the interest in her purple eyes. "It's getting late, you two should go rest before dinner," she said, smiling at both girls. "Make sure you read those books."

"Of course," Maker said, nodding her head, as they both vowed respectfully to the Starlight, before being dismissed and walking out of the room.

"Your fascination over books can't be healthy," Healer noted, teasingly, as she saw her tall comrade smiling softly and looking at the pile of books she had in her hands. By far, more than Healer herself was carrying.

"Some of us like to learn new things," Maker said, shaking her shoulder and completely dismissing the comment, as they walked down the hallway and into their common chamber.

"And by 'some of us', you mean, 'just you', right?" the petite girl continued to teas.

Purple eyes blinked at her for a moment, as a curious, somewhat worried frown came to Maker's face. "Am I going to have to forbid you being around Seiya?" she asked. "You're starting to sound like her."

"Was that an insult?" Healer asked, frowning, but still unable to fight the teasing smile off her face. "'Cause it kind of sounded like an insult..." she trailed off, frowning, as a sudden, unexpected wave of fear reached her senses, "to me..." she finished, blinking in confusion.

"Did you feel that?" came Maker's murmured question, as she looked into her lime green eyes, obviously as confused as Healer was.

They looked at each other for a moment, before realization finally drawn on them.

"Kakyuu," they both said in unison, carelessly throwing the books on the floor and running out of the chambers, as fast as their feet would carry them.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **Ok, so, I'm experimenting a little. There's no official background story on the Starlights, their life in Kinmoku or how they met at all, so I'm making up my own theory-slash-version of how it all happened.

I did say on the first chap's note (the very long one? Yeah, that one) that I want to explore their relationship and bond a little, so... I'm trying to give it my best shot :)

I know the anime shows their headpiece as the main item on their henshin secuence. BUT, please keep in mind this is manga based, AND it said on the Materials Collection notes that the five pointed star they wear over their chest contains their Starseed. So that kind of makes it like Sailor Moon's brooch.

Now, why Yaten was the first one becoming a Starlight? My so-called-theory says that most Senshi became such around the age of 14. Her powers were awakening when she turned 14, and so the older Starlights knew she was around.

That whole "work in threes" thing was completely made up (of course) but it kinda sounded good in my mind, so... there.

According to the official info given by Miss Naoko Takeuchi herself, Yaten is the older one (february 8), Taiki is the one in the middle (may 30), and Seiya is the baby Kou (july 30). I know there's this entire argument about their birth dates not really being those, since they're from another planet that might not go around the Gregorian calendar and all that... but I'm completely ignoring that. It's my story, I can do that, right?

I'm babbling, I know... anyway! Hope you guys like it this far!


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

She guided her horse around the woods, as they were both used to come this path by now. Night has already fallen, the wind was getting colder, and she secured the black jacket around her frame, protecting her arms and rubbing her hands together, as she looked around.

The woods were... well, creepy. Tall, enormous trees all around; long, thick branches coming together and tangling among themselves, making it almost impossible to see the night sky at all. Though beautiful in daylight, it certainly didn't look that appealing in the nights. And the sometimes distant, sometimes closer sounds of the night birds were definitively not helping.

But she didn't care, as she kept on going, silently but surely, being extra careful in not making any sudden movement that might scare any wild animal around, or call the attention of the Guards she knew were on their posts, at the edge of the woods. The Palace was not that far off, and she certainly didn't want to get caught. She knew she could get in deep, serious trouble, not only for sneaking out of campus during the night without a proper, official permission to do so, but also for trespassing the Palace's grounds like this. But again, she didn't care.

She had never been much of a rule breaker or a rebel, but she was not willing to give up and stop seeing her friends because of some old fashioned rule forbidding civilians from mingling with the Starlights. Of course, she could see the need for such rule, as all the Starlights were supposed to protect the royals, and doing that while putting themselves in unnecessary risks was simply foolish.

But these two particular Lights were also her friends. And in her mind, that alone was reason enough to completely disregard that old rule.

She knew Yaten had been sad at first, and probably even scared of being alone again in such a big, unknown place. The girl had have a hard life, and though she could be quite cheerful and sociable, her unique sensitivity had always made it hard for her to fit in. Mean, ignorant people around her had only made it worse.

Taiki had have it somewhat easier, coming from a loving home, with a caring father and a baby sister. But her maturity and her almost unemotional, rational mind made her different from everyone else. And though unemotional she was not -quite the opposite, actually-, the tall girl seemed more comfortably showing herself as such to all and any stranger.

During their stay in the Palace, Taiki and Yaten became close friends. That was good.

But with them all the way in there, she was lonely. That was _not_ good.

She was quite aware of the differences between them, and she did have other friends back on campus. But, for some reason, she felt a deep connection to both her friends; they were different, special to her. And she was not willing to give them up. She was not a quitter, and she refused to abandon them, regardless of what fate and destiny had planned for them. Rules be damned.

Dismounting the horse, she secured the reins around a tree. "Ok, boy, you know the deal" she whispered, gently caressing the horse's nose. But when she noted the horse's ears flickering as it snort, head up and listening around, she frowned.

Though she had ride a horse more than once during her childhood, she knew the campus' horses, because of their breeding and training, were not as friendly as the ones her father had. And that was why she had chosen Lampon in the first place; he was a docile, quiet horse. The fact that its owner was an old man with a limp might have a lot to do with that...

She was no expert on horses, but she knew they never snorted out of habit, but rather out of wariness. And when another snort came, louder this time, more insistent, her frowned deepened, as she tried to soothe Lampon while trying to pick up any noise.

It all happened at once.

A scream came from somewhere around, not really that far off, as Lampon whinnied, standing up on its hind limbs, and a deep sense of awareness suddenly took over her and she fell to the ground. She could literally feel the blood running through her veins, and she blinked, as something deep within her told her where exactly the scream came from, urging her to follow.

She blinked again, once, before she stood up and took off running. Not really knowing where, or why she suddenly felt this strange need to help whoever it was that had screamed out like that, and without really giving herself time to think and be cautious. Only knowing she was needed, she ran.

She ran until she reached what it looked like a small, unkempt, hidden path, were rocks and trees surrounded a small clearing. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark, thankful of the moons shining brightly in the sky.

There was a hole on the ground, and she heard someone struggling, soon followed by a soft 'thud' and a whimper. Frowning, she made her way to the hole, only to find a girl in there around the same age as her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling on the grass and getting the girl's attention.

Big, startled red eyes blinked up at her for a moment, before the girl stood up again, reaching up her hands and trying to climb her way up. Her hands not even making it to the edge of the hole, as she winced.

"Please, help me!" the girl begged. "I fell, and I think I hurt my ankle," she said, trying to jump up again, obviously desperate to get out.

"Ok, ok, just, stop that," she instructed, trying to soothe the distressed girl. "Try not to put so much weight on your ankle or you'll hurt yourself more."

Taking in the large, long roots coming from all around the whole, she asked the girl to see if they were strong enough. The girl did as she was told, and satisfied with that, and knowing the girl wouldn't be able to climb her way up because of her hurt ankle, she made up her mind and jumped into the hole herself.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, surprised.

"I'm helping you get out," she said, pointing at the roots. "I'll lift you up, but I need you to help me too. So hold on to those really tight until you reach the top, ok?"

"Ok," the girl mumbled, whimpering softly, a bit unsure.

"I'm Seiya, by the way," she said, in a friendly, reassuring tone, smiling.

"Kakyuu," the girl said, returning the smile and shaking her hand.

She blinked at that, freezing on the spot. As crazy as it sounded -because, really, what could She be doing out in the woods at such a late hour?-, she really didn't think there were that many other girls named Kakyuu. Specially not around this particular woods, so near the Palace...

And when the girl smiled at her, almost in a shy way, tilting her head to a side, she knew it really was Her.

"Please, don't," Kakyuu was fast to say, when Seiya let go of her hand to vow respectfully towards her. "I think the situation calls for a drop of etiquette and titles..." she pointed out, obviously noticing Seiya's hesitance.

"Um... ok..." she mumbled, still a bit unsure, as she readied herself to help the girl up, when she noticed a large, green egg; there was a small crack, with a gelatinous, yellowish substance pouring out of it.

Whatever it was inside it, it was just about to hatch. And considering they were on a rather large hole, in the ground, Seiya was suddenly very aware of the fact that this was not just a simple hole.

"We need to get out of here. Now," she said, in a hurried whisper, knowing it was probably the worst idea ever to be inside a nest in the middle of the night. And considering the size alone, whatever creature made the nest in the first place, it was most probably not a small, harmless one.

Crouching, she placed her hands together for Kakyuu to step on them and help her up, as the girl grabbed the roots around for support. She eyed the hatching egg, frowning.

"Mamma's not gonna be happy," she mumbled to herself in a hushed whisper.

As if on cue, Kakyuu lost her grasp on the roots, falling back down at the same time as they both heard, loud and clear, and awfully close, a hissing sound. Gulping, Seiya turned slowly around, shielding the Princess with her own body as her blue eyes landed on the rather large, dangerously hissing snake. It was at least thirty feet long, waiting low, probably waiting for them to make a move so it could jump on them. Long tongue sneaking out as it hissed; Seiya couldn't see the teeth, and she wasn't even sure if this was a poisonous snake or not, but the size alone was enough to freeze her blood.

A sound coming from the hatching egg not two feet away from them made the snake jump up, dangerously and threatening, and panic took over them. A raw, almost desperate need to protect Kakyuu no matter what washed over her, and she pushed the girl against the hole's wall to try and keep her away from the large creature, as she covered herself with her hands in a vain attempt to shield them both.

And as the snake came forward and Kakyuu cried out, terrified, the black haired girl shut her eyes closed, readying herself for the upcoming, inevitable pain, when out of nowhere a bright, blinding light suddenly exploded.

.-.

Following the link that connected them to Kakyuu, Healer and Maker ran as fast as they could. It was weak, their connection, and it would remain weak and fairly vague until the third and final Starlight came.

They were incomplete, and because of that, their powers were still undeveloped. They were unable to move as fast as the elder Starlights, going from one place to the other at the speed of light, and right on that moment, Maker hated that. It could take months, or even years for them to find their last comrade, for all she knew. And though these were times of peace, and Princess Kakyuu rarely got herself into any kind of trouble at all, Maker knew they needed their last member. Healer's sensibility helped to fill the void, sensing Kakyuu's whereabouts and well being, but they were still not strong enough.

But as she ran with all she was worth, both following Healer's instincts and her own link to the Princess, with the only real knowledge of Kakyuu needing them right now, a sudden, extremely accurate sense of dread and fear engulfed her. She frowned upon it, stopping on her tracks when she heard a gasp and realized Healer had stopped a few feet behind her. Lime green eyes wide open, a hand over her chest, and a deep frown upon her features.

"What is it?" she asked, worriedly.

"She's near," Healer whispered, now looking all around.

"Kakyuu? Where?"

"No," the petite Starlight said, shaking her head. "Yes... she's... she's with her... I think..."

Maker's frown deepened at that, not really understanding what her friend was talking about, when a bright light exploded somewhere in the woods, not that far off. It came suddenly, shooting up and into the sky, illuminating all around it for a few seconds, before it disappeared as suddenly as it came.

Startled purple eyes blinked at that, as she could feel an awareness and her own powers increasing in waves inside her, and she turned to look at Healer.

The petite girl frowned for a moment, before a small smile came to her lips, a set expression over her face. "Come on!" she urged, "They're over there!"

.-.

"This is so boring," Hunter complained, stretching herself up and against the chair's resting back.

They were going through the last details of the preparations for the upcoming Golden Olive Blossom annual gala. Checking on every single name on the guests' list so they wouldn't forget anyone important, and making absolutely sure all the precautions and security measures were being taken care of.

And Hunter was, currently, bored out of her mind. She was the one in charge of the security, and she had made absolutely sure everything was planned out and ready. Going through the last details of the dishes that would be served and the tables arrangement were just not her thing. At all. And after going through so many recipes, she felt as if she had actually ate all those dishes, and she was sure she'd be unable to eat anything at all for at least a few hours...

"It needs to be done," Keeper noted, not looking up, as her teal eyes went through some long list or another.

"Doesn't make it any less boring," Hunter grunted under her breath.

"Not everything goes around training and fighting," Seeker pointed out; an amused, teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Exactly the problem," Hunter argued. And she was just about to say something else, when all three of them felt it. It came pretty suddenly, unlike other times, and they all blinked for a moment.

"Looks like you just got your distraction," Keeper said, arching an eyebrow at her leader.

Hunter smiled. "Looks like it," she agreed, standing up now. "Come on, let's go."

.-.

"Holy..." Seiya trailed off, gabbling, the moment the light died down and she found herself staring at her own hands. Long, slender fingers, now covered by black leather gloves.

The anguished hiss of the snake brought her back to reality, and she frowned, as she lowered her hands ready to do... something... to keep the creature away from them. But as she looked at the large reptile, as it hissed in obvious pain and went to hide itself underground again, she remembered reading something about large -and, yes, highly poisonous- snakes that were not only blind, but also allergic to light.

And she never felt so happy and proud of herself for actually doing her biology homework and reading that chapter, as she was right about now.

"Fighter..." Kakyuu's soft whisper made her turn to look at the Princess.

"What?" she asked, frowning. "Why did you call me that?"

Kakyuu smiled, almost shyly. "I don't know... it sounds right," she said, shaking her shoulders. "Fighter."

Again, she blinked, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah... it kinda does..." she mumbled. She shook her head, remembering they still needed to get out of that hole.

Preferably, before the snake decided to come back for its baby.

She helped Kakyuu up, smiling to herself upon noticing that not only did she feel stronger, she actually _was_. And she knew, she was most definitively going to enjoy this new discovery.

"Princess!" came a rather familiar voice. And the black haired girl didn't need to look up -as she had yet to get out of the hole herself- to know there surely was a deeply worried expression upon purple eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," was Kakyuu's answer, soon followed by a soft whimper. "I just hurt my ankle," she soon added, in explanation.

"What happened?"

"You alright in there?" came another familiar voice, as a silvery white head popped up, looking into the hole. But before she could even begin to form an answer, lime green eyes blinked at her, as a surprised expression came over soft features. "Seiya?" she asked, easily recognizing her friend, despite her being on her new found Senshi form.

"Um... hi!" she said, waving her hand and smiling sheepishly.

"What? Seiya?" she heard Taiki's -no, Maker's- voice, before familiar purple eyes blinked down at her as well. "What exactly are you doing down there?"

"She helped me out," came Kakyuu's answer. "And scared that Madtsoiidae away."

"What?" Maker asked; eyes wide open. "A Madtsoiidae? Have you lost your mind?" she exclaimed, frowning upon the black haired girl. "It could've killed you!"

"Mind lecturing me about that one _after_ helping me out of its nest?" she asked back. "'Cause, you know, I'm pretty sure mamma's not gonna be all too happy about me still being near her egg..."

"Right!" Healer said, extending her hand down to help her up.

Grabbing Healer's hand with her own, and helping herself with the roots around the nest, she easily climbed her way up. And when she was finally on ground level, with three pairs of curious eyes staring at her, she blushed, blinking uncomfortably.

"What?"

"So nice of you to finally show up," Maker said, arching a teasing eyebrow.

"This is so great!" Kakyuu exclaimed, smiling happily and taking her new Senshi's hands in hers. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

"Thanks... Princess... I'm..." she mumbled, awkwardly, looking down on herself. "Wow," she finally said, blinking.

"You know, black suits you nicely," Healer teased, elbowing her.

"Shut up," the black haired girl grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Good news is," Maker said, smiling at her, "you won't have to sneak around anymore."

"Yeah... about that... how do I get out of this?" she asked. "I can't go to back to campus looking like _this_."

"Oh, you're not going back," came a female voice from behind her, and they all turned around to come face to face with Hunter. "You, are coming with me," she stated, smiling when the black haired girl gulped, staring at her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sailor Star Fighter," Keeper said, smiling at her, before eying the other two Starlights that, she was sure, were supposed to be catching up with their reading assignment. "Care to explain what are you all doing out here?"

Kakyuu blushed at that, jumping up and behind Fighter, and smiling sheepishly when Hunter arched a questioning eyebrow at her, already guessing the Princess had sneaked out of the Palace in order to go see that friend of hers she was so fond of.

Again.

"Princess?" she asked, in a questioning, half reprimanding, half amused tone.

"I'm sorry!" Kakyuu exclaimed, hiding her face on Fighter's back.

"You have some explaining to do," Hunter said, shaking her head, as she turned around to lead the way back to the Palace.

"But I have to go back!" Fighter exclaimed, suddenly remembering one very important detail. "I have to get Lampon back."

Hunter frowned at that, turning back around and looking at her. "Lampon?" she repeated. "Sargent Saito's Lampon?"

The black haired girl blushed at that. "Well..." she mumbled, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"You were trying to sneak in, weren't you?" Seeker said, amused. She looked at Healer and Maker, and a curious frown came upon her face, before she smiled knowingly. "You must be the other Kou," she stated. "You're persistent. And loyal, I'll give you that."

"Sneak in?" Hunter repeated, frowning. "Did you?" she then asked. "Ever?" she demanded, easily getting her answer with the younger Starlights blushing faces. And she shook her head, frowning. "Stupid guards," she grunted under her breath. "I'll take Lampon back and deal with Saito, and when I get back, I want you all to explain to me what exactly happened here," she instructed, before looking into midnight blue eyes. "And _you_, are going to tell me _exactly_ how did you manage to get in without me knowing it."

"Control freak," Seeker whispered, rolling her eyes at Hunter's retreating form.

"Heard that!"

"Don't worry about her," Seeker said, passing an arm around Fighter's shoulders and smiling at her, both noticing and sensing the girl's nervousness. "She just likes to bark a lot..." she said, waving her hand.

"And she'll probably want to know exactly _when_ did you sneak in," Keeper added, smiling too. "So she'll know who to bark at," she joked. "Come on, dinner must be ready."

Both Keeper and Seeker turned around, leading the way. And the girls soon followed; Kakyuu walking right in between Maker and Fighter, taking the black haired girl's hand in hers and smiling at her, at the same time as Maker passed an arm around the Princess' shoulders, and Healer encircled her arm around Fighter's, smiling softly and happily as well.

Finally, they were complete.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**

Lampon is a greek name that means "the bright one" (or so it said the page on horse names... lol!)

Madtsoiidae are large, primitive snakes. Kinda like Hominidae for human kind. Hey, I needed a name!

Now, the larger the snake, the less poisonous it is. And the danger about large snakes (like, lets say, anacondas) is not the poison, but the fact that they can wrap themselves around you, squeeze you and crush you just to kill you, before swallowing you.

No anaconda has been proved to be longer than 28 feet. I think pythons are longer (like 30 feet or so), but I'm not sure. Anything longer than that, is probably an urban legend (ok, not so "urban"). And of course they are not allergic to light and are not actually blind. That is just something I made up, so bear with me :p

But it can happen, right? I mean, it's a completely different planet! Snakes can be different there, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The young, beautiful redheaded woman checked her cellphone, before putting it back inside her purse and taking a dark blue ruched sweater dress, inspecting it. The tag with the price on it was inside the reasonable limits, and it looked nice. Maybe a little short...

"Oh, I like that one!" came a female voice right behind her, and she turned her face around, smiling at the almost drooling face of her petite, silvery haired friend. "I bet it'd look so good on you!" Yaten encouraged, smiling widely.

She titled her head to a side, frowning lightly. "You think?" she asked, a bit unsure. "Maybe in another color..."

"Nonsense!" Yaten exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's perfect. It brings out your eyes and compliments your hair..."

"Really?" she asked, again, unsure.

The petite woman frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in a -completely fake- offended manner. "Who's the fashion expert here?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kakyuu said, smiling now, and giggling softly.

"Now stop checking on your cell every five minutes, and go try it on," Yaten instructed.

"I'm not checking on it every five minutes..."

"Ok, ten. Same thing," the silvery haired woman corrected herself, shaking her shoulder. "The kids are fine!" she then exclaimed. "They're probably having a blast on that festival..."

"I know, I know," Kakyuu agreed, nodding her head. "Is just that... there's so many people on those festivals, anything could happen..."

"Sweet Stars, you're worst than Seiya!" Yaten complained, rolling her eyes. "Look, they're with Shinju, right? And you know she'll call if anything goes wrong. But nothing's gonna happen! Just relax!" she exclaimed again. "And the best part is," she continued, as she pushed the red headed woman into the changing rooms, "they'll be so worn out afterwards, they'll be sleeping like sweet little angels in no time, and you'll be able to enjoy your friendly dinner with that hot neighbor of yours," she teased, ironically accentuating the word 'friendly'.

Kakyuu blushed at that. "It really is just a friendly dinner..."

"Sure it is," Yaten said, guiding her Princess inside the small, nicely illuminated cubicle. "I've heard _that _one before," she added, before closing the curtains.

A satisfied smile coming to her lips when no answer reached her, indicating Kakyuu had opted for just trying the dress on instead. And she stood there, hands on her hips and patiently waiting, when her cellphone got her attention.

She fished for it inside her handbag and looked at the small device. Her friend's name was flashing in the small screen, and she opened it up, reading the text.

_'911! The mall in 10'_, was all the message said, and she tilted her head to a side curiously, wondering what -or maybe _who_- could cause the 911 meeting. As if on cue, her cell rang, and she smiled, answering the call right away.

"_Did you get Makoto's message?_" came Minako's voice from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, just got it," Yaten answered. "I'm actually at the mall right now, with Kakyuu."

"_Oh! Is she going out on a date?_" the blonde asked, obviously excited. But then again, anything that had something to do with dating made the blonde dance and jump like an excited little school girl...

Yaten smiled again. "Something like that... So, about Makoto. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_Oh yeah,_" Minako said, giggling almost maliciously. "_She got herself a hot date! But fear not! The Goddess of love and beauty is on the rescue!_"

"She text me too, you know," Yaten put in, rolling her lime green eyes.

"_Yeah, yeah... you know what I mean,_" the blonde said. "_So, where are you?_"

"Credere."

"_Ok, I'll see you in 5!_"

And with that, the line went dead, and the petite woman shook her head, amused. Sometimes, that woman gave a whole new meaning to the word blonde...

But she meant well, and she was actually pretty good giving fashion tips, always knowing exactly how to bring out the best on each and every single one of their friends. And she worked wonders when it came to makeup and hair. The blonde had a gift!

Yaten was pretty good with fashion herself, both because she worked with magazines and designers, and that forced her to always know all the tendencies and collections for the season, and because she actually liked dresses and shoes. And she could be a bit conceited at times... But she actually liked to look good, there was no crime in there, was it?

Knowing this, their friends always called them up on an emergency shopping spree whenever they needed advice. All but Ami, of course. The fashion duo actually had to force the petite genius into the mall -and into all kinds of outfits and shoes-, with Ami blushing and whimpering and being all embarrassed until they would find her the perfect outfit whenever the blue haired woman had a date, or some other important event.

Their 911 services, as it has come to be known, included romantic vacations, gala events -where Setsuna would, most of the times, provide the dress-, and of course, dates. They had shopped for pretty much everything one could think of; from beauty products that turned Rei's skin so soft and smooth it made her the object of any top model's envy, to a hair conditioner that made Ami's hair as soft as silk, shining in all its blue glory. The perfect stiletto sandals for Taiki to wear without adding more inches to her already tall figure, but still high enough for her to naturally swing her hips, accentuating her curves in all the right places; a white swimsuit for Setsuna, perfectly contrasting with her olive colored skin, to make her look sophisticated and sexy when she went on a small vacations to the Bahamas; the coolest, low rise slate skinny jeans and fitting, black leather vest for Seiya to sport on one of her company's parties that made her look like a rock goddess; and even the sexiest, cutest little babydoll with matching panties for one little Moon rabbit to wear on a small getaway weekend with her fiancé, making one particular earth Prince go wild...

Not that any of them knew the details of that last one, but still... the outcome was pretty obvious, and what they had aimed for to begin with.

They have even managed to get a thing or two for the earthen Prince once or twice, and Yaten was, currently and unofficially, Kaito's fashion adviser whenever he had a promotional show. Not that he was particularly fond of that, but when it came to fashion and making him look good for the media and his lady fans, Yaten was the one to trust on.

Little Hotaru was their newest, latest 'client'; she was in that age where school dances and parties were on, and though the little firefly had pretty good taste -probably taking after Michiru, after living with the violinist for such a long time-, she did come to them asking for advice every now and then.

There were only two people that would never, ever, called them up on a 911. Haruka, and Michiru.

Michiru didn't need their help. At all. Being elegant and sophisticated came naturally to the violinist. She definitively had the looks going for her, and her sense of fashion was impeccable. And then, of course, there was the whole break up thing and Michiru practically drowning in her career, so Yaten hadn't seen much of the aquamarine haired violinist in the past few years. Though that seemed to be changing lately...

And Haruka... Going to the mall gave the tall blonde the hives, and whenever she absolutely had to wear a dress, she just went to Setsuna. And, well, she did dress well. She always knew exactly what to put on and look great; didn't matter if it was a suit and tie, or a sexy little miniskirt. That woman truly was a walking chameleon.

But that didn't mean Yaten didn't try to force the racer into an outfit and some make up every now and then. It was actually rather fun watching her go ballistic over a simple, harmless little lipstick. And because, deep down, the racer had such a soft heart -and taking a page from Hotaru's book-, the silvery haired woman knew exactly how to make Haruka shut her mouth and wear an outfit -or give her a ride whenever she needed one.

She smiled at that. Haruka was one of her favorite puppy eyed look victims. But her all time number one favorite was, undeniably and unquestionably, Seiya.

"What are you smiling at?" came Kakyuu's amused voice right behind her, making her spin around.

"Nothing," Yaten answered, smiling innocently. "See? I was right!" she then said, checking her Princess up and down.

Kakyuu never really used the 911 service. Of course, they would go out shopping every now and then, but never for any major event. Ever since coming to live on earth, the red Princess had been completely dedicated to the kids. Except for the occasional get together and a night out clubbing with their friends every now and then, Kakyuu barely got to go out. Not that there were no offers and suitors. On the contrary. But the Princess never took them up on their offers, choosing to stay home instead.

Yaten understood her grieve for her lost lover, and the need to be there for the kids. But she knew Kakyuu's heart had healed, and she deserved a chance to be happy. And after Taiki's detailed research and Seiya's wholeheartedly consent, the three of them agreed to it; it was time for Kakyuu to get out more, and the new neighbor was a perfectly decent guy to deserve a chance.

Whether it would work out in the end or not, it really was beyond their control. But Yaten was damned sure she was going to do everything she possibly could to give her Princess a chance to be happy. And, she had her two favorite accomplices working with her on that particular task. With Taiki's brains and her well placed words, Seiya's overprotective tendencies and her disposition to send any loser wanting to take advantage of Kakyuu -or any of them, really...- to the intensive care unit of some hospital, and Yaten's own sensitivity acting as a quite handy wild card, vultures really didn't have any chance. No loser posing as a player, looking for a one night stand and some fun would get anywhere near the red headed Princess.

"Looks perfect, you're taking it," Yaten said, smiling to her friend and Princess.

"I am?"

"Oh, yes, definitively," came Minako's cheerful voice, as they both turn to look at the blonde. "You look amazing! And if you play your cards right, you might even get lucky!"

"Minako!" Kakyuu exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"That's not was I was going for..." Yaten mumbled. And then she frowned, turning to Kakyuu. "No funny business until after the third date. Rule number two, remember? You can't break the rules," she said, looking all serious. "And if he dares trying, he's dead."

The redheaded smiled at that, tilting her head to a side. "I thought the rules only applied to those actually _living _with you."

"Gee, a little overprotective, don't you think?" Minako said at the same time.

She raised her hand, making the blonde quiet without even looking at her, as her lime green eyes looked straight into red ones. "No, the rules apply to you too," she stated, firmly.

"Since when?" Kakyuu asked, obviously amused.

"Since right now," Yaten insisted. "We'll just add a few changes to rule number three."

"And then I'm the one who's worst than Seiya," Kakyuu pointed out, smiling.

"Hey, that's insulting!" the petite woman exclaimed, frowning now. But then she shook her head, forcing her Princess into the changing room again. "Now hurry, we have one Amazon to help out."

Kakyuu laughed at that, closing the curtains and getting into her clothes as the two women waited for her. When she came out, they went to pay for the dress and walked out of the shop, Kakyuu carrying her bag while Minako led the way to the spot where they were supposed to meet with Makoto.

"So," the blonde said, looking at the fireball Princess. "Where are you going?" she asked, excitedly. But when Kakyuu simply blinked at her, she rolled her baby blue eyes. "Your date! Where is he taking you? And who is he?"

"It's not a date," Kakyuu said, blushing.

"Yes, it is," Yaten argued, smiling. "He's her neighbor, and he's making her dinner."

"A man who cooks?" the blonde asked, smiling widely. "Oh, I'm liking him already!"

"It's not a date!" the Princess insisted. "It's just a friendly dinner."

"Yeah, right. Heard _that _one before," Minako said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, when she spotted a brunette woman sitting on a table by the cafe area, nervously playing with a napkin. "Makoto, hi!" she exclaimed, walking up to her friend before -a very blushed- Kakyuu could say anything.

"Hi, guys!" the brunette greeted them, smiling widely. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice..."

"No problem!" Minako exclaimed, waving her hand, while sitting down next to Makoto. "That's what we're here for!"

"So, what's the occasion?" Yaten asked, taking a seat.

"You know how people always say the love of your life can be around the corner?" Makoto asked, smiling. "I always knew that was true, but never so literally!"

"So, it's a guy," Minako said, nodding her head. "Is he hot?"

"Would I call you if he was anything less?" Makoto asked, frowning. "He ran into me this morning, and then offered a cup of coffee to ask for forgiveness..."

"Classic," the blonde said, smiling approvingly.

"I know, right?" the brunette agreed, smiling as well. "He asked me out tonight, but I can't 'cause I have to work. So then he said what kind of boss wouldn't give me a night off, and then I told him I'm my own boss, and..."

"Don't you need to breath?" Kakyuu pointed out, interrupting her, and arching an amused eyebrow.

"Sorry," Makoto said, blushing lightly. "I'm just really excited!"

"But you said no to the date..." Minako said, frowning.

"Yeah, but when I told him about the bar, he said he'll be coming by tonight," the brunette said, smiling widely again. "So I need to look good! I need something that says I'm a sexy, strong, independent woman," she said. "But available!" she then added. "You know, caring and affectionate but not needy and clingy. Fun and approachable, and by no means desperate..."

"That's a really long message you want to send, there," Yaten said, tilting her head to a side, in an amused manner.

"It is," Minako agreed, nodding her head. "But it can be done," she soon added, standing up. "Alright, troop, let's roll! We have work to do!"

"Troop?" Kakyuu repeated, frowning lightly.

Yaten smiled at that, standing up as well. "Yeah... she's a woman on a mission."

The blonde led the way into a boutique, searching through all the clothes. And it didn't take long for Kakyuu to realize Yaten was not exaggerating. Minako really was a woman on a mission; literally inspecting each and every single item in the store, until she finally came up with two.

"You know, you guys should come tonight," came Makoto's voice from behind the curtain, as she tried the handed items on.

"I can't. I have a boyfriend, remember?" Minako pointed out. "And I kinda like him, and I really don't think he'd appreciate me going out hunting for some other guy."

"But you wouldn't be hunting," the brunette argued. "You'd be there for intel and strategy," she said, opening the curtains for her friends to check on the off the shoulder, black tee, perfectly hugging her curves in all the right places and reaching all the way down to her hips. "Ok, what you think of this one?"

"Marking the figure, showing a little skin, and not screaming 'I want to get laid'," Yaten noted, putting a hand under her chin and nodding her head. "I like it."

"I do want to get laid," Makoto said, tilting her head to a side. "After a reasonable couple of dates, of course," she then added, smiling cheekily. "I mean, I don't want to seem like a whore in heat or anything..."

"Which you _are_," Minako put in, teasingly.

"Only with the very selective few I choose to have sex with," the brunette said, hands on her hips and striking a pose. "Always remember," she said, looking into Kakyuu's red eyes, "guys like a lady in the table, and a horny slut in the sheets!"

"Don't listen to the whore in heat," Yaten advised, rolling her eyes. "And she can't tonight," she then added, looking at Makoto. "She has a date."

"It's not a date!" Kakyuu exclaimed, insisting.

"Yes, it is," both Yaten and Minako said at the same time.

"Oh, that's so great!" Makoto exclaimed, clapping her hands, excitedly, before the blonde forced her into the changing room again. "You can come with him, then!" she said from behind the curtains.

"No can do," Yaten said. "He's making her dinner."

Makoto's frowning face popped under the curtains at that. "Really?" she asked, sounding unsure. "What is he making? Is he any good? You know, one single mistake could ruin the recipe, _and_ the entire date, and you don't want..."

"You want to discuss recipes?" Minako interrupted her, rolling her eyes. "Seriously?"

The brunette giggled, blushing lightly, embarrassed, as her face disappeared behind the curtains again. "Ok, how about you, Yaten?" came her voice again.

"I'm not really in the mood today..." the silvery haired woman said, tilting her head to a side.

"Why the hell not?" Minako asked, frowning. "You broke up with that Shou guy ages ago, and this ridiculously prolonged abstinence of yours is just..." she rolled her eyes again, growling. "I really think you should get back into the game already!" the blonde finally exclaimed.

Yaten let out a sigh then. "It's not that easy, ok?" she said, shaking her shoulders. "That whole casual sex thing is just too weird for me. And I'm not even interested on dating right now."

"How can you _not_ be interested on dating?" came Makoto's question, as she looked at her curiously, popping her head from under the curtains again. "Don't you want to find someone?"

"It's not that simple," the petite silvery haired woman insisted.

"Yes it is," Minako argued. "You go out, find someone you like, and then you give him a chance."

"How's that dress going?" Yaten asked, opening up the curtains and completely changing the subject.

Makoto frowned at that, looking down on herself. She turned around then, looking at herself on the mirror. "I'm not sure," she answered, as she accommodated the black cotton fabric of the scoop neck dress over her breasts. "It kind of makes my boobs look small..."

"Honey, only a surgeon could do that," Minako pointed out, shaking her head.

"Great," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "Now I'm the whore in heat with huge boobs."

"You know you are," Yaten teased.

The brunette smiled at that, innocently battling her eyelashes. "Wanna come and save me from the horny, handsome, charming, flirty men?" she asked her. "Maybe get one for yourself while you're at it?" she added, as she started rocking her hips back and forth, mockingly.

They burst out laughing at Makoto's antics, as the brunette kept on mimicking around the small changing room.

"Sweet Stars! Stop that!" Yaten exclaimed in between laughs.

"Oh, come on!" the brunette complained, laughing too. "Don't you want a little action?" she asked, shaking her hips again. "Even Kakyuu is getting some!"

"I'm not!" the red headed exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Stop that! Seriously!" Yaten demanded, trying to calm herself down. "And I already told you, I'm not really interested on finding a guy right now, ok?"

"Why? Is there someone _else _you're interested in?" Minako asked, in that annoying knowing all, teasing tone of hers.

And before the petite woman had a moment to even answer that, her blushing face did it for her. And Minako's wide, million dollar smile only made her blush more.

"There is!" she exclaimed, doing a little jump, happily.

"There is?" Kakyuu asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"No!" Yaten denied, looking at her Princess for a moment before turning to the bouncing blonde and putting her hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Yes, there is!" Minako insisted, clapping her hands. "Look at you, you're all blushed! You're _so _hooked up!"

"So, who is he?" Makoto asked, as excited as her blonde friend, though a bit less ecstatic.

"No one!" Yaten exclaimed. "There's no guy. Honestly!"

"So it's a woman, then?" Minako asked, as if it was the most obvious question.

And judging by Yaten's deeply blushing face, apparently, it was...


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

The song hit its bridge in a nicely managed beat of drums and guitars, and a smile made it to her lips. And she had to actually control herself before she could even start shaking her ass to the rhythm. But making a complete fool out of herself in the middle of the street while listening to her iPod was really not on her to do list for the day...

The singer had a good voice, though the lyrics could use some improvement. But, man, that guitar!

This was making its way from maybe to yes, fast. She could definitively work with this band! And, of course, some dear old punk rock was more than welcome, after all those acoustic, pseudo pop, lovey songs she had worked on for her brother's album. She was a woman of wide tastes, after all. And punk rock was definitively high on the list.

_God bless The Ramones_, she thought to herself, unable to stop her own head from slightly moving to the strong beat.

The light changed, allowing her to cross the street, when she noticed some guy smiling at her.

The cream colored modal tunic, with elbow length flutter sleeves she was wearing kissed her body all over, marking her every curve. Dark blue skinny jeans and high heeled, slouch vintage boots adding to the effect. And though it was good to her ego, she didn't quite like it when some random guy noticed her. But this particular one was not just some guy, and he was most certainly not checking her out. Which, of course, was actually a relief in so many different levels, she didn't even want to think of it. And if the mop of jet black hair didn't do the trick, the small little black cat resting on his shoulder surely did.

Oh, no, this was definitively not just some guy. And really, how many tall, black haired guys had a black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead?

Coming down from the punk rock heaven she was in, she took the earphones off, returning the smile and walking up to the guy and cat in question.

"Mamoru, Luna, hi!" she greeted them.

Luna meowed softly in greeting, swinging her tail from side to side, unable to actually greet her because of the pedestrians all around. But then she jumped off Mamoru's shoulder and into her arms; big red eyes looking up at her. "Hi," she whispered, purring happily upon the friendly hand that went to pet her head.

"Hi," Mamoru greeted back. "I just called you, but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Sorry," she said, with an apologizing smile while pointing at her iPod. "Homework."

"I see," he said, chuckling lightly and nodding his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, curiously, knowing full well Mamoru's apartment was a good thirty blocks away on the opposite direction.

"Meeting the wedding planner," he answered her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She tilted her head to a side then, frowning curiously. "And you agreed?" she asked. "Don't get me wrong, but isn't that more of a maid of honor's job?"

He chuckled at that. "I'd be more than happy to let the ladies handle everything and then just call me up when it's time for me to try on the tux," he admitted. "Don't tell Usako," he soon added, smiling sheepishly when Seiya simply laughed at him. "But, apparently, Minako had one of those emergencies of hers, and Usako didn't want to come alone, so..."

"You got dragged along," Seiya finished for him, nodding her head. "You have my most sincere sympathies," she then said, teasingly tapping his shoulder. "I feel so sorry for you. I really do."

He laughed at her comment, as Luna meowed unhappily in Seiya's arms.

"I'm sorry too," the black cat murmured.

The black haired woman blinked at that, frowning, and Mamoru chuckled.

"Usako is still in there," he said, pointing at the small shop they were standing in front of. "But it seemed like Luna wasn't really welcome, so we decided to give the ladies a moment to themselves."

"Not a cat person?" Seiya guessed, looking down on Luna now.

"More like a toy puddle person," the cat groaned, trying to keep her voice down and rolling her eyes. "How can _anyone_ like toy puddles?"

"The small ones with the really annoying, high pitch bark, right?" the woman asked, frowning lightly. She wasn't really literate on dog breeds, except maybe for the most common ones, like dalmatians or labradors.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, nodding his head. "Kind of cute for a second, until the barking starts. And let me tell you, that sound can give you a big headache," he joked. "I don't see how living with that can be good to anyone's hearing."

Seiya laughed. "I'm sure it's listed as one of the main noise pollution sources," she said, jokingly. "You know, first comes aircraft and rail noises, and toy puddle's bark comes right next."

"That damned curly ball of hair wanted to make me its toy," Luna grunted, burying her small furred head in Seiya's chest.

"Oh, you poor thing!" the woman said, smiling amused, yet gently petting the cat's head.

"So, you heading home already?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, got off work early," she answered, nodding her head. But then she tilted her head to a side. "Well, kind of... there's this band I'm sort of interested in, and they have a gig tonight."

"Are they any good?" he asked, curiously.

"Maybe," Seiya said. "I just want to make sure they sound good live before making my final decision," she explained.

"I see," he said, nodding his head in understanding. "Well, good luck with that, then."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "I really should get going now," she soon added, as Luna jumped off her arms and into Mamoru's.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for keeping you here..."

"Nah, it's ok," she was fast to say, smiling. "It was really nice seeing you, guys."

She waved her hand and said her goodbyes, turning around to get on her way, at the same time as a small blonde woman walked out of the shop.

A very particular, small blonde woman, with her long hair tied up in two buns, and carrying a half empty cup of coffee. And as she walked out, she bumped right into Seiya, making the black haired woman stumbled backwards, with only Mamoru's fast reflex preventing her from meeting the floor, as the cup's content spilled on Seiya's tunic.

"Oh, Seiya, I'm so sorry!" came the blonde's apology.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked Seiya, as he helped steadying her.

"Usagi!" came Luna's reprimanding voice. "You really need to start paying attention to where you're going!"

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed.

Looking down on her now coffee colored tunic, Seiya was only able to blink at the remaining cream, slowly sliding down her stomach, to her hips, and dripping off to the floor.

"It's a vanilla frappuchino," Usagi was saying. "It's not hot..."

"Yeah, kinda noticed," Seiya said, chuckling.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde apologized again; big blue eyes wide open. "I swear, I didn't see you..."

"It's ok," the black haired woman said, smiling at her. "Don't worry about it."

"But I completely ruined your clothes..." Usagi said, looking incredibly embarrassed and mortified. "I'm such a klutz."

"You wouldn't be you without your clumsiness," Mamoru said to her in a tender tone, passing an arm around the petite blonde's shoulders.

"I find it rather cute," Seiya agreed, tilting her head to a side. "You know, when you're not carrying any potential weapon..."

"Like frappuchinos or paper tests?" Mamoru joked, chuckling. And then laughing openly when Usagi hit him on the chest.

Warningly eying her fiancé, she turned to look into Seiya's midnight blue eyes. "I really am sorry..."

"Don't worry, Odango," she assured her. "It's nothing the washing machine can't fix."

"You're just being nice," the blonde said, pouting cutely.

"Hey, would I say something just to make you feel better?" Seiya asked, frowning now.

"Yes, actually, you would," Usagi pointed out, slightly tilting her head to a side.

The black haired woman chuckled. "Ok, maybe I would," she admitted. "But that doesn't necessary make it a lie," she then added, winking.

Usagi giggled softly at that, as Seiya looked down on her now batik dyed tunic. She really needed to get out of it. And though she had time, she needed to get ready for tonight.

Smiling softly, she petted Luna's head while looking at the couple. "I should really get going now," she said, shaking one shoulder.

"Right!" Usagi exclaimed, straightening her back and smiling widely. "Again, sorry for..."

"Don't worry," Seiya was fast to say, waving her hand and dismissing the upcoming apology.

"It was nice seeing you," Mamoru said to her, nodding his head and smiling warmly.

"You too," the Starlight said, returning the smile. "Take care, guys!" she said, waving her hand goodbye and turning around.

With her clothes now soaked, she could feel the sweetness of Usagi's beverage making its way through the material of her tunic and making her skin sticky. Between the need to take it off as soon as possible, and her desire to get home and kick off her boots, she made her way into the apartment building in record time, smiling to the doorman and slightly shaking her head when the old man frowned at her appearance.

Taking the elevator, she put her iPod inside her purse and fished for her keys as the doors opened on her floor, and she stepped out and down the hallway. Already taking off one of her boots, she inserted the key and opened the door.

And then she blinked.

With her long legs up and over the table, her back resting against the chair, and a completely ignored laptop right in front of her, Taiki seemed to be pretty concentrated on making small little braids in her hair.

"What are you doing?" Seiya asked, blinking again.

The tall brunette let out a sigh, moving her legs off the table and blowing off a lock of hair that fell over her face. "I can't write," she announced, in the most frustrated, annoyed tone.

Seiya smiled. "Writer's block?" she asked, kicking off her other boot.

A groan was her only answer, as purple eyes rolled in pure annoyance, before looking up at her. And then it was Taiki's turn to blink. "What happened to you?" she asked, curiously.

"Usagi," Seiya answered, shaking one shoulder and smiling amused.

"Oh," Taiki said, smiling too, not really needing any more explanation than that.

Taking her tunic off, Seiya made her way into the kitchen. "Hey, where's that stain remover thingy?" she asked, opening and closing the cabinets.

"Under the sink, behind the dishwashing liquid," came Taiki's voice from the living room. "What is it, anyway?"

"Coffee," Seiya answered, crouching down and searching for the stain remover. "Vanilla Frappucchino," she soon corrected herself, smiling victoriously when she finally found what she was looking for.

"Well, at least she didn't burn you," Taiki offered, obviously amused.

Seiya chuckled at the comment, shaking her head. Taking a wetted cloth, she scrubbed her stomach with it to somewhat take off the sticky sugar off her skin. Once satisfied, she threw the cloth on the sink and, taking her tunic, she stretched it over the counter, spraying the remover over the modal material.

"So how did you run into Usagi?" Taiki asked, curiously. And obviously still unable to come up with something to write.

"I didn't. She ran over me."

"I figured that much. And that's not what I meant."

"They were meeting the wedding planner," Seiya finally answered, walking out of the kitchen with her tunic in hand. "Minako couldn't make it so Mamoru got dragged in, and Luna got chased off by a plushie."

Purple eyes blinked up at that. "A what?"

"A toy puddle," Seiya said. "They kinda look like a plushie, don't they?" she asked, rhetorically. "You think that's enough?" she then asked, showing the tunic with the stain remover liquid over it.

"Yes, that should do," the brunette answered, letting out a sigh and standing up over the chair.

Getting back to her task of braiding her hair, Taiki started going from chair to chair around the table, as she had obviously decided to ignore her roommate. And Seiya stood there for a moment, frowning at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking," Taiki answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jumping from chair to chair?"

"I'm not _jumping_," the tall Starlight corrected her, glaring down on her. "Stepping over the chairs would be a better way to phrase it," she then said. "Or walking, just not _on_ the floor..."

"Yeah, ok, I got it," Seiya interrupted her, rolling her eyes. "I'm not stupid," she then grunted.

"Could have fooled me," Taiki teased, arching an eyebrow.

Before Seiya even had the chance to voice the rather unfriendly, colorful retort she had at the tip of her tongue, the door opened up, and both Taiki and Seiya turned to look at a blinking, slightly surprised, kind of confused looking Yaten, as the petite woman simply stood there. Head slightly tilted to a side.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked, after a moment of silent.

A sided, goofy smile came over Seiya's lips at that, as she winked at the petite woman. "We were just about to have wild, mind blowing, passionate sex. Want to join us?"

A foot came in contact with Seiya's behind at the same time as Yaten rolled her lime green eyes, stepping away from the doorway and into the apartment. Behind her, another woman stepped in, just as Seiya stumbled forward, barely able to catch herself before she could trip over her own feet and fall down to the floor, taking the woman all the way down with her.

"May I join too?" came Kakyuu's amused question, as she looked Seiya up and down.

Only now remembering she was wearing nothing but her jeans and bra, and practically throwing herself to her princess, a blush came to Seiya's cheeks, as midnight blue eyes blinked both in surprise and embarrassment. Not that either Taiki or Yaten were unused to seeing her parading around in her underwear. And they were all women, after all. And though Kakyuu was used to Seiya's teasing and goofiness, the black haired Light always tried to behave in front of her.

And inviting her to an orgy did most certainly not qualify as behaving...

"Princess!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling sheepishly. "Hi!"

Kakyuu smiled, tilting her head for a moment, before turning to Yaten with a half questioning, half amused look upon her face.

"Don't look at me," the petite woman said. "She's always like that."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Really?" the blonde asked, before Yaten even had a chance to utter a word; her smile never fading, and a curious, exciting expression all over her face. "Do we know her?"

Red, curious eyes looked at her, and Yaten tried incredibly hard to fight down her blush. "There's _no one_," she insisted.

"Oh, come on!" Makoto said, looking as excited as their blonde friend. "Wait, it's not Haruka, right?"

"What?" Yaten yelled, actually surprised at Makoto even suggesting such a thing. "Of course not!"

"You guys spend a lot of time together..." the brunette pointed out, tilting her head to a side.

"That's because we _work _together!" she exclaimed, getting annoyed by now. "Sure, she's fun to be around and I like her. But not like _that_! I don't even _like _blondes!" she exclaimed again, rolling her eyes. "No offense," she soon added, looking at Minako.

"None taken!" the blonde answered, palms up in the air. "I love you, hon, just not _that _much..."

"So, no blondes," Makoto said, nodding her head. "That rules Usagi out, too. Which is a good thing, 'cause, you know..."

"She's already engaged with the love of her life, and she's actually meant to be with him?" Kakyuu ventured, smiling when lime green eyes blinked, incredulous, at her. "I can see how that could be an inconvenient."

"Exactly," the brunette agreed, nodding her head again. "And I'm not even sure Usagi is your type at all..."

_No, I'm more into the cocky, arrogant, annoying, unbelievably stubborn black haired kind..._

As the word masochist made it into a tag and over her forehead, Yaten stopped her own thoughts, groaning. Her blush returning to her face as she shut her eyes closed. "Can we drop the subject already?" she asked, almost begging; a hand up massaging her temples. "You guys are nuts..."

"So it's not Haruka, me, or Usagi," Minako continued, completely ignoring the silvery haired woman. "And I'm guessing it's not Makoto or Kakyuu either..."

"Of course not!" Yaten almost yelled, embarrassed at the mere idea. "You just won't shut up, would you?"

"That still leaves seven," Makoto said, ignoring Yaten's exasperated frown as she looked at Minako with a thoughtful expression over her face. "But I think it's safe to rule Hotaru out too, right?"

"Oh my God!" the petite woman exclaimed, in complete shock by now. "Are you _crazy_? I'm not a freaking pervert!"

"Exactly," the blonde agreed. "So, that makes it six. Still a high number, but if I may, I'd like to take a wild guess here, and say..." she trailed off for a moment, tilting her head to a side and tapping her chin with one long finger. "Seiya."

She swore the world stopped spinning. And the back of the store they were standing on got unbelievably smaller; the walls closing in on her, the temperature raising... she could hardly breathe!

"W-What?" she somehow managed to mumble out, desperately trying to put up on her best annoyed, shocked face instead of just looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Really?" Makoto asked, frowning for a second, before the smile came back to her face. "Yeah, I guess that could work..."

"Wha... I'm... no!" the silvery haired woman mumbled, unable to even form a half coherent phrase.

"Yes, that could work just fine," was, to Yaten's utter misery and embarrassment, Kakyuu's comment.

"And, hey! She's already into women!" Minako pointed out, smiling brightly.

_Yeah, _any _woman _but _me_, Yaten thought to herself.

"So, what's your plan?" the blonde asked, excitedly, and obviously eager to play cupid. But when lime green eyes simply blinked at her, the blonde rolled her eyes. "To seduce her! What's your plan?"

Somehow, that question brought her out of her mute state, and she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, first off, there's no seducing Seiya," she stated, finally able to completely fight off her blush and put on her most annoyed, completely uninterested, poker face. "She's always the one doing all the seducing part. And second," she said, mentally praying to any high being to let her sound as serious and convincing as she wanted to, "I'm not interested in her, alright?"

"Why not?" Minako asked, frowning now. And getting dangerously close to pout.

Again, Yaten blinked. "Why not?" she repeated, incredulously. "Because!" she then exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air.

"She's pretty," Makoto observed, shaking one shoulder.

"That's not the point!" Yaten exclaimed, forcing herself to eat the answer to that -very poor- comment that wanted to fly out of her mouth. "Why am I even having this conversation?"

"So you're really not into her, then," Kakyuu offered, obviously trying to help out and maybe even change the subject.

But something in the way she looked at her, made Yaten frown at her Princess. Of course, she couldn't know for sure, since Kakyuu was good at keeping her emotions to herself, both to prevent overloading Yaten's senses, and to have some sense of privacy around the empath. But there was something in her red eyes; some sort of... disappointment? She really couldn't be sure, as Kakyuu was, on that moment, almost stubbornly shutting herself off.

She either knew something, suspected something, or wished for something. But whatever the case, Yaten knew she couldn't exactly ask without exposing herself. And though she trusted her Princess with her life, there were some things she just wasn't ready to say out loud...

"No," she said, lying out of her teeth.

"So you're just... really not into anyone at all?" Minako asked, looking both confused and disappointed. Of course she'd be disappointed; Minako considered herself the Goddess of Love, and one of her friends not being interested in it was a personal failure to the blonde.

And Yaten knew how much the blonde loved to play Cupid. But this time, this time it was something completely out of Minako's love powers. Or anyone else's, for that matter.

"Well, then," Makoto said, turning around to look at her own reflection on the mirror. "Guess it's just me and Kakyuu out in the hunt."

"What?" the redhead asked, blushing now.

"Oh, she's not hunting," Minako disagreed, shaking her head, before winking to the Fireball Princess. "She already has her pray," she stated, making Kakyuu blush even more.

.-.

They walked into the elevator and Yaten pressed the button as Kakyuu rested her back against the back wall. She had a few hours to go before getting ready for her date, and the petite Light had convinced her to make a stop on their apartment to say hi to the other two. Though Kakyuu suspected, Yaten insisting on Kakyuu going to their place had more to do with having her two companions to back her up on the dating rules than with them wanting to see their Princess...

She smiled. Though sometimes -most of the times- unnecessary, they sure worked around their schedules and lives to make absolutely sure they still have time to look after her, keeping her safe and unharmed. She could always count on them being around, even if it was only one with the other two busy doing something else; when it came to Kakyuu, the three Lights worked as one single mind.

She truly didn't think there was a need for them to keep such a close eye on her. And some times she even complained about it, feeling like a little crystal princess always needing to be taken care of and looked after. She wasn't a kid anymore, and she surely knew how to take care of herself, and even defend herself if needed. But for some reason, the Lights refused to either see or acknowledge that fact, and, the truth was, Kakyuu found all their caring and protective tendencies so endearing, she couldn't picture her life without any of them.

She studied the suddenly very quiet silvery haired woman; her hair up in a carefree bun, with strands of silver cascading down her neck and shoulders. Her pointy little nose as she looked at the red numbers, waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, and that slight frown upon her features. There was something on Yaten's mind, and judging by how strangely quiet she had been for the past hour and a half, Kakyuu had a pretty good idea of what that may be...

"You know," she started to say, getting Yaten's attention as the petite woman turned her face around to look at her. "I can't help but think that you and Seiya would make a lovely couple."

A rather cute looking shade of pink came to Yaten's cheeks, as lime green eyes blinked a couple of times in pure surprise at the seemingly out of nowhere comment. But the petite woman shook herself off fast, rolling her eyes. Shoulders falling and letting out a groan.

"For the Stars, not you too," she complained, with an almost begging edge to her voice.

Kakyuu giggled. "I'm just saying..." she teased, shrinking her shoulders

"What is it, 'let's annoy Yaten day' and I missed the memo or something?" the silvery haired woman asked, rhetorically. "Minako is the one supposed to come up with crazy ideas, not you."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, still giggling. "All I'm saying is... you two would make a nice couple," she insisted, trying to calm herself down a little and put up a serious face, but still sounding a bit teasing. "You guys are close, and you trust each other and know everything there is to know about each other."

"That makes us good friends, not lovers," Yaten pointed out.

"I know," the redheaded said, nodding her head and smiling. "I'm just saying..."

"And I say Taiki and Kaito would be great together," Yaten said, arching an eyebrow. And then smiling when red eyes blinked at her in pure surprise. "But just because I think that, doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

"Is there something you know and I don't?" Kakyuu asked, curiously.

"No, I'm just saying," Yaten answered, quoting the Princess' previous words. "You say Seiya and I would make a good couple, I disagree. I say Taiki and Kaito would be great, but the rest of the world disagrees," she said, stepping out of the elevator as it reached their destination. "Look, I get your point, I do. And, sure, I care about her a lot, even if she has this unnerving ability to drive me nuts half of the times..." she trailed off, rolling her eyes when Kakyuu simply giggled. "But you know how she is... she's busy with half the world's female population, and I'm..."

"You're what?" Kakyuu asked, noticing Yaten's slight hesitance.

"I'm not into relationships right now," she said, in a firm tone that stated she was not willing to keep on talking about the subject as she inserted the key to open the door.

But Kakyuu couldn't help but notice... Yaten hadn't actually denied it.

Sure, she had said she wasn't interested in Seiya back at the mall. But her reaction back there, shocked at first, embarrassed then, and then simply annoyed at Minako's nonstop babbling had been, in Kakyuu's opinion, just a way to get the spotlight off of her and redirect it back to Makoto and her upcoming hot date. But now that it was only the two of them, and now that she actually thought about it carefully, the petite woman had never actually said she didn't have any feelings whatsoever towards one specific black haired Starlight.

And as said petite woman opened the door and stepped into the apartment, a smile made it to Kakyuu's lips. Maybe they would stop being so stubborn, going around in circles and hiding from each other constantly behind their teasing jokes and pointless arguments. Maybe, just... maybe... there was hope for them after all...


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"Why are you naked?" Yaten asked.

"I'm not naked," the black haired woman corrected her, pointing her nose up in the air in an obnoxious, quite ridiculous way as she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Half naked or under clothed would be a better way to phrase it," she said, mimicking Taiki's tone and words from just a moment ago.

"What's that?" Kakyuu asked, pointing at the forgotten tunic Seiya still held in one hand.

"Oh, this?" Seiya asked. "I had a little unexpected meeting with Usagi."

Kakyuu giggled at the black haired woman's expression, and Yaten tilted her head for a moment, eying the stained cream colored material.

"Ice cream?" she guessed.

"Frapucchino," both Seiya and Taiki answered at the same time.

"Well, that explains the tunic," the petite woman said, arching an eyebrow at Seiya. "But I'm still kinda wondering why are you parading around half naked," she pointed out. But then she tilted her head. "Wait... it's you we're talking about here..." she added, in a thoughtful tone. "So it shouldn't surprise me..."

"Did you just insult me?" Seiya asked, as a goofy, sided smile made it to her lips.

"No, I just made a comment," Yaten said, turning around and making her way into the kitchen. "You can read whatever you want into that."

"It sort of sounded like an insult to me," Seiya said, following her roommate into the kitchen.

Taiki shook her head, lifting her hair up and using a pencil to keep it tied in a messy bun. She dropped her arms to her sides then, letting out a sigh and turning her face towards Kakyuu.

"I guess is tea time with the daft duo," she said, shaking one shoulder as Kakyuu giggled at her. "Shall we?"

Giggling at Taiki's joke and overall expression, as if the tall Light had long ago given up on trying to keep the other two in line to behave and resemble somewhat normal grown ups, Kakyuu followed the brunette into the kitchen. And the scene waiting for them there just proved Taiki's point.

With the momentarily forgotten kettle over the stove, Seiya and Yaten were facing each other in combat, fencing, with studious, expecting looks upon their faces, waiting for the other to make a wrong move. Each with a wooden spoon in hand and waving it around as if they were actual swords. What made the entire scene even more ridiculous, besides the wooden spoons and the serious expressions on their faces, was the fact that Seiya was still wearing nothing but her dark blue skinny jeans and her bra, facing a fully clothed, though bare feet, silvery haired woman.

Yaten approach her opponent, trying to hit her, but Seiya managed to dodge the attack, delivering one of her own instead, right on Yaten's hand. The hit made her lose her weapon, and she frown, nursing her hand and glaring at the black haired woman.

"That hurt, you moron!" Yaten growled at her sparring partner.

"Come on!" Seiya exclaimed, trying to fight off her grin and putting on a serious face. "Thrust and parry!" she exclaimed, now in a more demanding, strong voice, putting on a defense stance. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

"What are you guys doing?" Kakyuu asked, with a curious smile upon her features.

"Don't ask," Taiki warned her, rolling her purple eyes. "This is the kind of situations when it's best _not _to get involved."

"I'll give you fighting spirit," Yaten growled, in a low, almost threatening tone, completely ignoring both Taiki and Kakyuu as she reached for her spoon, putting on a fighting stance herself. "Engage!" she exclaimed, getting ready to deliver an attack of her own when, suddenly, her eyes went wide open and she gasped. "Is that blood?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"What?" the black haired woman asked back, blinking once, as a frown replaced her trademarked fighting stare, and she looked down on herself. "What are you..." she started to ask, only to get interrupted when a sudden hit on her hand made her lose her weapon.

"Ha!" Yaten exclaimed, with a cheeky, victorious smile on her face. "Gottcha!"

"Wha... that's not fair!" the black haired Light complained, obviously not amused, as now it was her turn to nurse her own hand.

Completely ignoring Seiya's whining and complaints, she turned around to look at Taiki and Kakyuu, and as if they were her audience, she smiled at them. "And that, is how to take down an opponent," she said, as she curtsied to them in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Bravo!" Kakyuu exclaimed, clapping her hands and laughing at their antics.

"Doesn't count, you cheated," Seiya complained again, narrowing midnight blues at the petite woman. "You manipulative, deceiving little elf."

"Remember Hunter's number one rule?" Yaten asked, in a know it all tone as she turned back to her kettle, for once not getting angry at the hated nickname.

"Never let your opponent distract you," Taiki recited, nodding her head and smiling in approval.

"What side are _you _on?" Seiya asked, now glaring at the tall brunette.

"I'm simply saying, she has a point," the brunette said, shaking one shoulder. "You got distracted."

"She _tricked _me!" the black haired woman exclaimed, hitting the floor with her foot. "That's not playing fair!"

"You know what your problem is?" Yaten said, as she prepared tea for everyone. "You're an extremely poor loser."

"Yaten, two. Seiya, zero," Taiki put in, nodding her head in approval yet again, and then chuckling when Seiya all but threw daggers at her with her eyes. "Face it, that huge ego of yours won't let you accept defeat."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if she'd played fairly," Seiya complained, crossing her arms over her chest in a proud manner.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to play dirty," Yaten defended herself, pointing her nose up in the air and shoving her silvery hair over her shoulder in a proud manner.

A cheeky, goofy smile made it to Seiya's lips at that, as she arched an eyebrow in a rather playful way. Leaning her hips against the counter, right next to Yaten, she raised up a hand to play with one long, soft lock of silvery hair.

"So that's what you want, uh?" she asked, in a low, sensual tone that would have been taken more seriously if it wasn't for that mocking light in her blue eyes. Specially when she couldn't hold the laughter that escaped her when Yaten slapped her hand away.

"Here we go again," Taiki mumbled, massaging her temples as she took a seat around the table in a surrendered manner, as Kakyuu laughed at them again; a somewhat knowing, bright light shining in her red eyes.

"Babe, I can be as dirty as you want me to," Seiya said in a playful tone, as she sneaked an arm around the petite woman's waist, bringing her closer and making her crush against herself at the sudden movement.

"Get off me, you horny loser!" Yaten exclaimed, pushing the black haired Light off, as Seiya couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing, grabbing the counter for support as she tried to put on an innocent face.

And failed terribly. "But, honey!" she whined, sounding like whining wife on begging mode.

"See what I mean?" Taiki asked, pointing at the arguing duo with her head as she looked into amused red eyes. "Do you _really _want to get in the middle of _that_?"

"Not really," Kakyuu agreed, giggling, as she took a seat right across from the tall brunette.

"So, your date's tonight," Taiki said, completely changing the subject and deciding to ignore the other two. "Excited?"

A blush came to Kakyuu's cheeks at that, as she shrunk her shoulders. "It's not a date."

"What date?" Seiya asked turning around, suddenly ignoring Yaten and their still on going argument, and very interested on the conversation.

"The hot neighbor, remember?" Yaten provided, getting back on her task of making tea. "They're having a date tonight."

"It's not a date," Kakyuu insisted, blushing even more, if possible, as she looked into curious midnight blues. "He's coming home tonight and we'll just have dinner..."

"Oh, I see," Seiya mumbled, smiling knowingly. "I hate to disagree with you, Princess, but that has the word _date _written all over," she said, smiling at her Princess' burning cheeks. But then she frowned, tilting her head to a side for a moment before shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. "No funny business allowed, got it?" she then said, all serious.

"Look who's talking," Yaten said, arching a questioning eyebrow at the black haired woman.

"Not on the first date," Seiya insisted, eying her comrade warningly. "And not until we're sure of his intentions."

"Seiya!" Kakyuu exclaimed, as her cheeks turned into a new shade of red.

"What?" the black haired woman asked. "He could be some sort of pervert, for all I know. And that's a rule, anyway," she remarked. "And no one breaks the rules!"

"No one, but you?" Yaten put in, again in a questioning manner.

"Do as I say, not as I do," Seiya said, now grinning sheepishly.

"Did you just compare yourself to Jesus?" Taiki asked, raising both eyebrows, incredulously. "Seriously?"

"It's a _saying,_" Seiya argued, rolling her eyes.

"Still," the brunette said, frowning now. "That's probably the greatest irony I've ever heard coming out of your mouth."

Yaten chuckled lightly, and Seiya narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Means you're a slut," Yaten provided, mockingly.

"I am not!" she complained, hitting the floor with one foot in a rather childish, exasperated manner as she let both her arms fall to her sides.

"Right," the petite woman said, nodding her head in agreement, as a big, mocking smile made it to her features. "You're a horny loser," she corrected herself. "Sorry, my bad."

Blue eyes looked into lime green ones, narrowing slightly as she took an apron resting over the counter. "You cheating little... come here!" she exclaimed, the moment Yaten jumped up to try to get away from the mad woman with a wounded pride -though Seiya was probably more resentful of the loser part, than the horny one...-, and she reached out for the evasive petite woman.

Taking the apron with both hands, she was fast to wrap it around Yaten's neck, not really putting that much force into her grip at all, knowing the apron in itself would make the petite woman stop her escape attempt. With Yaten's back no pressed against herself, a victorious smile made it to Seiya's lips as she put on her best commanding attitude.

"Take that back!" she demanded, in a grunting voice that didn't quite come out as serious or as dangerous as she intended. "On your knees! Beg for mercy!"

"Let go of me, you horny, psycho loser!" the petite woman complained, trying to free herself, but unable to really fight her off as a bust of laughter escaped her.

"Take it back!" Seiya demanded again, obviously not liking Yaten's choice of adjectives, though by now she was laughing hard herself at the entire situation.

"Cut it out, already," Taiki said, more in a pleading tone than an ordering one, once again massaging her temples and rolling her purple eyes at them.

"There won't be any funny business, because it really isn't a date," Kakyuu insisted, still unable to fight back the red off her burning cheeks, yet smiling at the arguing duo, as Seiya finally let go of Yaten's neck at the two started some sort of silent glaring contest instead. "You guys worry too much."

"Of course we do, Princess," Yaten said, getting herself a good distance away from the black haired woman and looking into soft red eyes.

"I'm not your Princess anymore," Kakyuu pointed out; a flash of sadness coming to her eyes for a moment, before she fought it off. "We're just friends, now."

"I strongly disagree with the first part," Seiya argued, frowning, as she made her way to the table, taking a seat right next to Kakyuu.

"Me too," Yaten agreed, nodding her head, walking to the table herself.

"You'll always be our Princess," Taiki put in, smiling softly and looking into red eyes.

"Kinmoku is long gone," Kakyuu insisted, as the sadness once more came to her eyes, this time extending to the rest of her face. "There's no kingdom anymore. No royalties..."

"There's still one," the silvery haired woman said, smiling gently, as she sat down on the chair at the end of the table, extending her hand and taking Kakyuu's.

"A very important one we love to take care of and play mothers with," Seiya put in, smiling too, as she passed an arm around her princess' shoulders. "I don't really know how to tell you this... but, sorry, Princess, you're stuck with us."

Kakyuu smiled at the joke, lightly shaking her head. "But... we're friends now" she insisted.

"Of course we are," the brunette agreed, nodding her head.

"And that basically means you're in, deep," Seiya added, winking. "Real deep."

"But you guys always go out of your way for me..." Kakyuu said, with a somewhat guilty expression over her face. "And we're supposed to be normal people now..."

"Normal?" Taiki asked, frowning, as she pointed one long finger to her comrades. "Do you seriously think these two are _normal_?"

"Hey!" Yaten complained, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest; noise up in the air in an offended manner.

"Normalcy is overrated," the black haired woman stated, shaking her hand and completely dismissing the comment. "And boring, too. Besides, we took an oath, and I take that very seriously."

"Well, that'd be a first," Yaten joked, smiling mockingly.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Seiya complained.

"'Till our dying breath, remember?" Taiki pointed out, before another argument could start. "So I'm with Seiya, here. And you, are stuck with us."

"Right," the black haired Light agreed, smiling widely. "And by looking after you I get to live through you, and have a date tonight!" she joked. "So please don't fire me!" she then begged, grabbing Kakyuu's arm and rubbing her cheek against it in a pleading manner.

They all laughed at Seiya's antics, and a big, bright smile came to Kakyuu's soft features, as she passed an arm around her Light's shoulders, holding her close and tapping the top of her head with her free hand. "Don't worry, Seiya," she assured her. "I wouldn't even dream of it."


	14. Chapter 14

Insert: Shattered hearts, chap 19 in here! (didn't feel like re-writting it, and posting it exactly the same as it is in here would be kind of like cheating... right?... oh well! if you havent read "Shattered hearts", just go and read that chap!)

And as usual, R&R and let me know whatcha think! Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**14**

She let out a sigh, turning her face off the window and back inside the coffee shop, resting her chin over her hand as she let her eyes travel around, and then stopping on him.

And there he was; tall, strong, with his head held high. But upon further inspection, she could note the slight dropping of his shoulders, and the way his slightly baggy dark blue jeans and black shirt, with the last few buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up his forearms gave him a carefree, relaxed look that the rest of him wasn't quite catching up with. But what really got to her, what took her by surprise and really hit home was that sad look in his eyes. No resentment, no hate, no pain. No tears. Just... sadness.

It broke her heart, seeing him like this without really knowing what to say or what to do to make it better. To try to cheer him up a little bit. And she was usually good at that, at cheering people up and making them smile. But when it came to matters of a broken heart... she never really knew what to say to give a little bit of hope to someone when she herself had long ago lost her own. And though things had took a rather interesting turn in the past few hours, she was still trying to figure out the bigger picture there. To see things clear and think straight while everything around her kept on spinning round and round. And if she had to be absolutely honest with herself, she had to admit, she was completely lost.

She shook her head, vaguely wondering what other surprise would be waiting for her around the corner.

Her day had started out as any other. Waking up with an imperial need to use the bathroom and a stubbornly strong will to just stay in bed, and the next door lady's parrots singing nonstop, giving her a major headache and making her want to throw Taiki's entire bookcase at those damn birds.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

After finally willing herself to get out of bed and paid the needed visit to the bathroom, she had walked into the kitchen to find Yaten making breakfast. Spatula in hand, hair up in a rather messy bun and silk and lace robe thrown over her babydoll. A tender, small smile on her face as she sang along with the radio, looking all cheerful and happy.

Now, that was definitively out of the ordinary. Specially the being all cheerful in the morning bit.

And then... a smile made it to her lips, as a light blush decorated her cheeks upon the memory of soft lips pressed against her own in a kiss she was sure she'd remember for the rest of her life. And that... that had been simply extraordinary.

There were so many things that needed to be said. So many things she _needed_ to say... so many secrets, so many hidden dreams and hopes she needed her to know...

But of course fate wouldn't have it her way, and that moment she had feared of for quite a while now, ever since Usagi's engagement party and Haruka and Michiru seeing each other again after all those years of silence and pain, had finally arrived. And she wished she could say she hadn't seen it coming.

He turned around with their orders in hand and made his way to their table, giving her a sided smile that didn't quite reach his deep blue eyes. And again, not knowing what to say to him, she simply returned the smile, trying to put as much love and honesty into it as she was capable of, wishing she wouldn't have to be the one saying 'told you so'.

"Here," he said, handing her her cup. "Coffee with milk for you," he said, in a light tone, as he took a seat right in front of her. "Black for me," he added, raising his own cup. "Kind of fitting, don't you think?"

"Kaito," she called out to him, slightly tilting her head to a side and reaching out a hand, taking his.

He gifted her with a half smile, gently squeezing her hand. "It was a joke, sis."

"Wasn't funny," she argued, returning the squeeze. "What happened?" she finally had the courage to ask.

"I broke up with her," Kaito answered, taking a sip from his coffee. "It was only a matter of time... I just saved her from having to do it herself."

"Why?"

"You know why," he answered, looking into her midnight blues. "You were right."

"I didn't wanna be," she murmured, lowering her gaze.

"I know you didn't," he whispered back, letting out a sigh as he rested his back against the chair. "When I got to her place I saw Michiru getting into her car and driving away. And she was... well, she was a mess, and it looked like they had some sort of fight or something."

She winced inwardly at that. Yes, she had known that romance wouldn't really last. But she also knew what a complete, helpless mess Haruka had been after the break up with a certain violinist, and the abyss she had fell into, abandoning herself.

Literally.

It had been so hard for the blonde to pull herself together again, and, if anything else, Kaito had been there for her. Offering a shoulder to cry on, supporting her and encouraging her to get back on her feet and became once more the woman she used to be. He had been her best friend, her pillar to relay on, her lover, her companion. And now that he was gone, and with Michiru back on the picture...

She really didn't want to think about it. She just hoped to all and any god up there that Yaten, or Setsuna, or Usagi... anyone, really, just _someone_... would go knock on the blonde racer's door and hold her, the same way she had done all those years ago, when she found her crying and freezing to death, staring into nothing and just... lost...

She was her friend, damn it. And considering everything that had happened in the last few years... she just hoped someone would be there for her right now. Because, right now, she didn't have the heart to leave her brother alone.

"And when I finally came up with the courage to go up..." he trailed off, tilting his head. But then he frowned. "Did it ever bleed?" he suddenly asked, pointing at the old scar on her forearm.

She blinked, surprised at the sudden change of subject, looking down on her own arm. That old, reddish scar that was currently itching like hell, peeking out from under the sleeve of her off the shoulder black tee.

"No, it just itches at times," she finally answered, frowning and scratching it, as she looked back up and into his eyes. "Why?"

"She has one of those, too," was his turn to answer. "Right over her left wrist. Did you know that?"

She frowned, remembering those midnight phone calls she would get every now and then. One in particular came to mind, when after the usual simple questions about her friends, a softly, heartrendingly sobbing blonde had asked her if she thought there was something else after all this, after this life. Something in her tone, in the way she asked that alerted her. Fearing the worst, she had once more tried to reason with her, telling her how much everyone missed her, how much she meant to everyone. How her princess cared, her friends cared. She cared.

With a husky, throaty, nervous chuckle and a shy 'thank you for listening', the blonde had finished that conversation, leaving her feeling incredibly worried and helpless, wondering, not for the first time, if she should go to Usagi and just tell the Moon Princess what she knew about their missing friend.

An unhealed wound over the wrist. She didn't need to think that hard to guess how it got there in the first place.

"I... I had my suspicions," she finally said, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

"She hides it with that big, leather watch of hers."

"And it bled," she added, not really asking, and then letting out a heavy sigh when Kaito simply looked at her, giving her the answer she needed.

_Damn..._she cursed, inwardly, unconsciously scratching her forearm.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked, after a moment of silence.

She hated when people did that. Every time someone asked that, an uncomfortable question she never felt like answering followed. Why the hell did people need permission to ask something they knew she wouldn't like but they would ask all the same? Some times, she seriously didn't get all that politically correct behavior.

"Shoot," she answered him nonetheless.

"The songs you write... most of them are about heartache and unrequited love," he said; a small smile coming to his lips when she shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "And you really have a way to take all that longing and sadness, all that holding on to hope even when there isn't any, and put it all into words..."

"That's what songs are all about, right?" she said, shaking one shoulder. "Picking up a subject, putting as much feeling into it as you can to make it real and tell a story."

"Yeah... but you really mean all that, don't you?" he inquired. "You actually _feel _every single word you write."

"I don't have a love life, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you don't long for someone," he insisted. "Someone in particular, maybe?" he asked, smiling once more when she adverted her eyes away from his. "So, who is she?"

She groaned at the question, rolling her eyes and resting against the back of her chair. She hated being put out on the spotlight like this...

Not that she didn't trust him. She did. He had been the first person she went to when she finally realized she was gay. Granted, both Taiki and Yaten had probably already guessed that after their little, previous stay on earth and her not so secret crush on a certain Moon Princess. And her teenage infatuation with Kakyuu, though never openly discussed or brought out in the open, had never been much of a secret, either.

But still. Back then, when she had first felt the need to come out and say it, he had been the one she had turned to. And back then, she had been unable to come up with the courage to tell him the _other _realization that had hit her and had led to the final conclusion that, no, she was most certainly not attracted to men, and yes, she was a lesbian. One thing was to come out clean and hope they would all love her and accept her all the same, and another was to admit she was completely, deeply, head over heels, helplessly in love with her best friend... not without risking losing her friendship for good.

The still fresh memory of lips upon hers own came back, and she tilted her head, wondering if -and how, exactly- things would maybe change after that morning...

"I know her, don't I?" Kaito asked, taking her off her own thoughts and bringing her back to the real world.

"What is this? You feeling bad about your love life, and you want to bring me down with you or something?" she asked, letting out a frustrated sigh, and feeling bad about her snapping out at him like that the second the words left her mouth.

Thought by the look in Kaito's eyes and the chuckle that escaped him, she knew, he was able to see the lame attempt to avoid answering to his questions.

"I don't feel like being all alone in here when I know I'm not the only one, yeah," he joked, chuckling. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you for a while..." he said, in a more serious, calm tone. "Weren't you the one saying no one should have to face hard situations alone?"

She glared at him at that one. "I meant other kind of situations."

"I know," he agreed, nodding his head. "But considering how long you've been on the business, I think you've been keeping this to yourself for way too long already," he reasoned. "And knowing you, I say you've actually been feeling like this for even longer. Am I right?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out in a low groan and closing her eyes. Of course he was right! If five years didn't count as a really long time, then she didn't know what did!

But she had been unable to talk, to really talk to someone about her own feelings and maybe alleviate that pain in her stomach every time one thing or another reminded her of her own, secret love and all those lonely, sleepless nights she's spent, longing for her...

And, damn it, it hurt a hell of a lot more than a kick in the stomach.

That was another sided effect to her Senshi powers she had come to know about the hard way. Physical damage accompanied by emotional pain or suffering was a bad combination. One that usually didn't fade away; opened wounds would close but never really heal or fade away, and bruises would lose their dark color and fade, but the pain remained.

She wondered if, maybe, the pain and wounds would disappear for good if she ever found a way to face her own demons. If things changed, if _she _changed, would the scars still be there?

"So, I _do _know her," Kaito concluded, taking his sister's lack of real answer as a silent affirmation.

Why did he have to bring that subject up? Today, of all days! Any other day she could have simply said it was impossible, improbable, complicated... Today? Today she wasn't so sure... not after that morning...

"You should talk to her," he said, suddenly, as he turned to look out the window.

"As if it were that easy," she mumbled, resting an elbow over the table and passing a hand through her short black hair.

He chuckled at that, turning back to look at her. "I meant Haruka."

She blinked then, blushing lightly. "Oh," she mumbled again. But then she frowned. "Well, you changing subjects all the time makes it kinda hard for me to keep up, buddy."

He chuckled again, slightly shaking his head. "Sorry," he apologized, shrinking his shoulders, "but, you know... call her," he insisted, looking into her midnight blue eyes. "She shouldn't be alone right now."

She smiled at that. Even though he had broken up with her, and he was obviously going through a hard time because of that, he still cared.

"Neither should you," she pointed out, though she silently agreed with him.

"Oh, I won't be alone," he assured her, smiling now. "My brave Light in hot jean shorts and suede boots just arrived."

She arched an eyebrow at that, but before she could ask what the heck he was talking about, a rather familiar voice right behind her answered her unvoiced question.

"I swear you turn wittier the older you get," came Taiki's voice, as the tall brunette took the only free seat around the single table, right in the middle of the siblings, wearing jean mini shorts, her beloved, comfy mid calf suede boots and an off the shoulders, paisley peasant blouse. Her never missing, large handbag -probably filled with books- in one shoulder, and a jean jacket hanging from her bag.

"I figured 'knight in shiny armour' wouldn't quite cut it," he joked, shaking his shoulder.

"Good call," she joked back, rolling her purple eyes at him. "And for your information, they're called hipsters shorts, not _hot _shorts."

He chuckled then, nodding his head. "Note taken. Coffee?" he asked, moving to stand up and get her a coffee as she nodded her head. "Black with no sugar, coming right up."

He turned around to go get Taiki's coffee, and the tall brunette turned to look at her friend as a rather worried expression she had masterly hidden from Kaito came to her features. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, in all honestly. "Fine, I guess, considering..." she trailed off, as her blue eyes went to rest on her brother's tall frame. "I thought you were going to Nagano for inspirational purposes," she then said, vaguely waving her hand.

"I was," Taiki said, nodding her head. "But then Yaten called, and, well... Nagano would still be there in maybe a few days or so."

She smiled at that. "Thank you," she said, softly. "I know how much this book means to you..."

"Friends first, remember?" Taiki interrupted her, returning the smile. "Weren't you the one saying that?"

"I can be smart from time to time, can't I?" she joked, smiling. "He knew you were busy, so he came to me," she said, as her face lost all humor. "But, you know... I'm his _sister_..." she said, tilting her head. "And he's more comfortable talking about certain things with you..."

"I know," the purple eyed woman agreed, nodding her head. "And you don't have to thank me. He would've done the same for me" she said. And then she smiled. "He did, actually. You both did."

She smiled, remembering that one moment, when they all had moved heaven and earth, running through long corridors and decks, and even facing a superior or two, just to be there for the tall brunette when she had needed her friends the most. And she could still remember her own surprise at finding Kaito in there, right next to Taiki.

She couldn't quite figure them out. They were always there for each other, no matter what, and there had been times when they've even acted like zealous lovers towards each other. Yet there was no romance between them, but an honest friendship and a deep connection she just found... well, weird. They were both weird whenever they would get together and talked about any given subject as if they were a couple of old men deliberating about Einstein's entire body of work or something, when in reality they were just talking about books, and plots, and maybe a bit of philosophy.

But they were obviously pretty close, and she liked that. It was good to know that, whatever they couldn't or wouldn't talk with her about, they could always trust each other. And though a part of her hurt knowing there were certain things she probably didn't know about either of them, she had to admit, she herself had her own secrets she just couldn't share.

Taiki returned the smile then, chuckling softly.

"Friends first," they both said at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

_Kinmoku, five months before Galaxia._

He rested a shoulder against the column. A hand easily resting over the hilt of his sword, safely attached to the belt hanging from his hips, as he watched his shift partner fool around with his own sword.

As trainees, they were given the -boring- task of taking post and guard the servant entrance. And because it was the servant entrance, besides making sure no one got out while on duty hours, there was not much to do around. But unlike his partner, he knew better than to play around with a sword, swinging it around in mid air, with the blade getting so dangerously close to his own head.

Several times.

He could understand the kid's excitement about starting his training and having his very own sword. But he honestly couldn't remember being that high on his excitement -or just careless- the first time he got to carry a sword, a couple of years ago. And as he saw the kid barely moving in time to avoid getting his head open in half right after he threw the blade up in the air, he vaguely wondered how long until he would have to run into the infirmary, carrying a bleeding kid...

"How long 'till he cuts his own arm off?" came a female voice right behind him, voicing his own mental question, and he turned around in time to meet light gray eyes and an amused smile decorating a rather beautiful face, as she looked back into his deep blue eyes, dedicating a seductive, secretive smile to him before going back to look out in the kid's general direction.

He returned the smiled, though refrained himself from returning the flirting attitude.

Not that he found her unattractive. Quite the opposite, actually. But he wasn't stupid. For one, romantic affairs within the Palace's staff could lead to dangerous grounds if the ones leading said affair weren't careful. And two, and even more important, he knew this particular maid was currently playing mistress with one of the Lords. And that was an extra problem he definitively didn't want to get involved in.

Even if he was just a man, all young flesh and blood, and she was an attractive, flirty lady.

The sound of a running horse approaching got him off his own thoughts and he straightened up; deep blue eyes going to the trees all around that covered the path that lead to the servant entrance. And soon enough, a man riding a tired, old looking horse came to view, making his way fast towards them and strongly pulling from the reins, jumping off almost at the same time as the horse stopped right at the end of the path.

The kid stopped playing with his sword, hurriedly walking up to stop the old man. But he raised a hand, stopping his partner; the old man didn't have any weapon on him, and the tired, troubled expression on his face made him look even older and vulnerable. So instead of letting the kid approach the old man and stop his way to the door, he walked up himself, not really allowing him to get near the door, but resting his arms at his side on an amiable gesture.

"I was told to come here," the old man said, slightly lifting his hat off his head in a greeting manner. "Guards at the front gate won't let a simple messenger pass."

"How may I help you?" he asked, smiling kindly while nodding his head in greeting.

"I'm afraid I'm the bearer of sorrowful news," the old man announced, as a sad shadow took over his aged face. "I need to speak to Lady Kou, I need to tell her..."

"I am sorry, sir," the maid interrupted, frowning slightly. "But I know all the ladies in the court, and there is none by that name."

If it weren't for the old man's devastated expression and the bad news he said he was the bearer of, he would have probably laughed at that statement. Of course she knew all the ladies in court; keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And competition was, in his mind, pretty much on the same level as enemies.

Not only was she wrong, but there was actually more than just one Lady Kou, even if they usually didn't go by those names anymore. But the old man's devastated expression told him this was not a time to joke, and in all honesty, he didn't find the need to correct her mistake.

"But... but I was told she was here," the old man insisted, with a devastated expression taking over his face. "I came all the way here from Mal Laide... such a long trip... looking for her..."

That got his attention, as he narrowed the list from three to only one, and a sense of concern filled his chest. "Mal Laide?" he repeated, frowning.

"Yes, yes, from her father's land," the old man said, nodding his head. "Such a good man... it's so sad... and little Shinju, all alone now... so sad, indeed..."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I told you..." the maid started to say again, but he interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder to shut her up while looking at the old man.

"I know her."

.-.

"Thank you so much for helping me with these," Seeker said, smiling at her younger comrade, as they both put the file boxes filled with paperwork over the desk. "I know it's not exactly the most exciting thing to do around here..."

"It's ok," Maker said, returning the smile. "Someone has to, right?"

Amber eyes rolled at that, as she flipped her long ponytail aside. "Tell that to Hunter and Keeper," she complained. "The second I suggested someone should put some sort of order in here, they both flew!"

Maker laughed at Seeker's exasperated face, slightly shaking her head.

They were at the back door office on the library, where the Starlights kept all the records; from empty threats to royals and court members, to battles and old confrontations with former enemies. Peace treaties, legal and economical agreements; every single event of relevance could be found in there, all the way back to the beginnings of their ancestors' first attempts of a fair, pleasant reign.

But over the centuries, with documents getting moved around either to be studied or modified in some way or another, most of the documents and files where completely out of order. Files were missing pages, and everything was mixed up. And while Keeper was as interested in putting some sort of order in there as Seeker was, the wine color haired Light was more fond of the dusty shelves on the library than that small, private office.

And Hunter hated all and any kind of work that included locking herself up in an office. She was, after all, the leader of the Starlights, and a natural soldier; she preferred dealing with the guards and soldiers, leading them and training them, than facing box after box of dusty, old documents. And Maker couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was a requirement for all and any leading Light; to developed an almost allergic reaction to books and libraries...

"I don't mind," Maker assured her, smiling almost greedily as she took a folder out; yellowish, old pages just begging for attention.

Seeker smiled again, both at her words and at her enthusiasm, when a ruckus from outside the office got their attention. A deep frown came to her face then, as her amber eyes looked straight into purple ones.

"_Guards are not allowed in the office,_" came Keeper's voice from the other side of the door. "_You know that._"

"_I need to speak to her,_" a male voice said, sounding insistent. "_It's important._"

She frowned, recognizing the voice immediately, and wondering what could be so important that would make him want to break rules and protocol all of a sudden.

She saw Seeker closing her eyes for a moment, before looking at her again with a rather sad expression all over her amber eyes. "Go," she simply said, slightly nodding her head.

She blinked, not really understanding. Sometimes, Seeker's ability to just _know_ things unnerved her... She was even worse than Healer! Maybe it was because she was older and more experienced, or maybe their powers really were that different, but at least Healer couldn't actually read someone's mind! Because that's how it felt like with Seeker at times... she just _knew_.

Opening the door, she stepped out, finding an agitated looking young man trying to get past Keeper, as the elder Starlight kept on blocking his way.

"Kaito?" she called out to him, making both Kaito and Keeper turn to look at her.

He vowed his head to the Starlights in respect, before looking right into confused purple eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a knot forming in her throat at his worried, sad face, as Seeker walked past her, briefly putting a hand over her shoulder and squeezing it, before taking Keeper by the arm and gently walking away, giving them some sort of privacy.

"It's your father," he said, taking a step towards her and gently grabbing her arms in a comforting gesture that alerted her and made her take a step back, away from him.

"What about my father?" she asked, again taking another step back as he neared her again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, as she finally let him get close to her and her purple eyes started watering. "He passed away two days ago."

"No," she mumbled, shaking her head, as her hands went to his chest, tightly grabbing the material of his uniform. "No, there has to be a mistake..."

He held her closer, passing his arms around her waist as she seemed to suddenly be unable to keep herself up. "He's gone, T," he whispered, soothingly caressing her hair, calling her by her nickname instead of her Senshi name, holding her as she collapsed, crying in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

.-.

"Forget it," Major General Iseki said, in a strong, authoritative voice, not even looking up from the paper he held in his hands, with his back resting over the red leather chair.

"Sir, with all due respect," he insisted, trying to reason with his superior. "I have never asked for a personal leave, I rarely take a day off..."

"If you want a personal leave, fill in the required papers and I shall see to it," General Iseki said, barely looking at him from over the edge of his paperwork. "I will not break protocol just because you suddenly decided to think so highly of yourself."

"That's not..."

"Enough!" Iseki interrupted him, hitting his desk with a strong hand, successfully interrupting him before he could say anything. He stood up from his chair then, glaring at him. "I don't care how good your recommendations are, or from who those came from. You are nothing but a simple, lowlife soldier..."

"Lowlife?" came a sudden female voice, making General Iseki stop on his enraged lecture as they both turned around to look at the Starlight now standing on the doorway. Arms crossed over her chest and a disproving frown upon her face. "Is that how you treat your men, General?"

"Sailor Star Hunter," Iseki said, nodding his head towards her in what it came to him as an untrue gesture of respect. "How may I help you?"

"What's going on here?" she asked, vaguely nodding her head to General Iseki, acknowledging his greeting, as her black eyes going back and forth between the occupants in the office, carefully studying them.

"Nothing for you worry about, Hunter," Iseki started to say. But when hard, black eyes glared at him, he frowned for a moment, straightening his back. "He was just asking for a personal leave," he informed, as his own gray eyes went to the soldier. "Effective immediately," he added, almost grunting, before he looked back at Hunter. "But, like I said, nothing for you to worry about. I will not break protocol and tradition just because..."

"Permission granted," Hunter said, nodding her head and looking into deep blue eyes. "You may take your leave now."

"Thank you, Sailor Star Hunter," he said, nodding his head in gratitude.

"Excuse me?" Iseki exclaimed, frowning again. "I cannot grant..."

"Sailor Star Maker is taking a personal leave herself," Hunter said, now looking back into Iseki's angry gray eyes.

"The more reason not to let him take a few days off! I am aware of her sad situation and..."

"Healer and Princess Kakyuu herself are going with Maker," Hunter proceeded, slightly raising her voice and shutting Iseki off. "With both Maker and Healer as civilians, I cannot let the Princess go unprotected. I am not as naïve as to think either of them is unable to protect themselves if a situation shall arise, but I need someone there to offer the Queen, and myself, some piece of mind while they're away."

"There are more qualified, experienced..."

"An army of bodyguards would only spread rumors, and even fear, through the village. Think about it, General. Why would such a qualified, high ranked member of the Royal Army attend to a commoner's memorial?" she reasoned, firmly. "A simple, low ranked guard won't call that much attention, and he would be there to take care of all the necessary arrangements so that Maker can pay her respects and say goodbye without worrying about such small, trivial things."

"But an authorized leave has to be documented, signed and approved by all three Major Generals," he argued, frowning again. "It would take at least three days..."

She smirked at that. "And the General of the Army can give a verbal authorization of any sort without needing the approval of the Major Generals," she stated, as her smile disappeared from her features, and her voice took on an assertive tone. "And, General, I'm not asking."

Iseki blinked at her; one eyebrow slightly switching, obviously not pleased at being scolded at and ordered around in front of a simple soldier. But he vowed his head to his superior all the same.

She nodded her head then, obviously pleased, as she turned to the young man still standing there. "You may leave now, Kaito," she said to him, smiling gently. "Make sure everything's ready before heading to the port."

"I will see to it," he said, vowing his head.

"If there's nothing else to be discussed," Hunter said, barely waiting a few seconds for Iseki to say something, before she nodded her head. "General," she acknowledged, before turning around and stepping out of the room, with Kaito right behind her.

They walked down the corridor, on their way to the stairs, as Kaito had to pack before going off duty, on his first trip to Mal Laide. But when they reached the top of the stairs, a strong hand over his chest made him stopped, turning to look into serious, dark eyes.

"I'm not stupid," Hunter started to say. "I know you didn't offer to go to Mal Laide to watch over the Lights and the Princess."

He blinked at that, as a soft blush came to his cheeks, not really knowing what to say to that. Of course he had guessed Sailor Star Hunter already knew about his close friendship with the younger Starlights. It was not a secret, and everyone knew about it, after all, just as everybody knew who his sister was.

"And I'm sure Maker would surely appreciate the gesture," she continued, as a softer look came upon her features. "You have a good heart."

A soft smile came to his lips at that. "Thank you," he said, not really knowing what else to say to the compliment. "She's a good friend."

"I know," Hunter agreed. "And I also know you, and I trust you," she soon added, as her serious, almost warning tone came back. "But just because I know you and I care for your sister, don't think I won't have your head if anything, and I mean _anything at all_, goes wrong. I want them back in one perfect, unharmed piece. Is that clear?"

Taking the promise to look after them to heart, and knowing full well the one who was making him promise that in the first place was not one to make empty threats, he nodded his head, perfectly aware of Hunter being more than capable of actually killing him with one single blast from her deadly laser attack.

"Now, go," she said, obviously satisfied at his silent agreement. "You leave in an hour."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **I was going to make this a one chap flashback, but it was getting too long, so... hope it's not too confusing or anything!

Mal Laide means Golden Meadow, and yes, I completely made that up as Taiki's homeland.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

She made it back to the Palace barely an hour before dust. She was tired, her stomach was currently empty and wouldn't stop remembering her about that little problem, she desperately wanted to take a warm shower and maybe soothe her sore muscles, and to top it off, she could feel a major headache just waiting to come and make her miserable.

As tradition and part of her training, she had been sent off around the northern lands of the kingdom, on a six days time trip that should have been seven, if only she had stayed on Forenya long enough to have a meal and rest after that last meeting with the town's councilor. And although that meant putting some nice, homemade food into her stomach after a rather insubstantial breakfast way too early in the morning, it also meant spending a few more hours with the old man. And as nice as he may be, in her mind, the company waiting for her back home were far more pleasant. Even if the paperwork she had to fill wouldn't exactly allow her some free time with any of them right away.

She just wanted to get back home.

So of course a tired smile made it to her lips when she finally arrived. With a slight nod to the guards at the entry, she made it up the stairs and down the long hall, towards the library, knowing Hunter would be waiting for her to give a verbal, brief report as soon as possible. Just thinking about the long hours waiting for her with nothing but paperwork made her groan...

She opened the double doors to the library and walked in, smiling and nodding her head to the Sailor Starlights she found standing there, talking in a hushed whispered. But her smile disappeared when she noticed Keeper's serious semblance, not returning the smile like she usually did, and that sad expression over Seeker's face.

"You're early," Keeper noted, only nodding her head as a greeting as she looked out at the library's grand windows. "Maybe you'll make it."

"Make what?" she asked, confused.

"You have to go now," Seeker said, putting both her hands over the young girl's shoulders and guiding her back towards the doors. "If you hurry up, you may be able to catch up with them."

"Them, who?" she asked, now really confused, not understanding a word of what they were saying or why they looked so serious and sad. "What's going on?"

"It's Maker," Seeker said, smiling sadly at her, as she felt a sudden weight taking place in her stomach.

.-.

She rested her hands over the edge of the wooden railing of the main deck, taking a deep breath as she let her eyes go to the horizon, where the dying sun was fast giving way to the moons. The fresh, humid air of the river hit her face, making the material of her dark purple hood dance all around her tall frame; her long ponytail dancing as well, trailing behind her.

She could hear the voices and general conversation, orders and commands being yelled around, as the ship's troop and officers prepared to set sail. They were on a rather small freighter whose captain had agreed on delaying its departure an hour for them to get on board so they could get across the river to Mal Laide's main port only because of who they were.

A cruise, or even a ferry, would have been better, considering the freighter was not properly equipped to carry any more people than its crew, who already shared cabins. Small cabins at that, with nothing but simple truckle beds and barely enough space to place the trunks where the crew transported their belongings. And though she knew she should probably feel guilty for delaying them and troubled them like this, knowing it probably meant not only losing time but also money, forcing them to delay the delivery of their cargo, she found she couldn't really think straight. Ever since Kaito had walked into the library's office, after she had cried herself dry in his arms, she felt as if she was trapped in some sort of nebula.

She was lost... and lonely.

Of course the captain had offered his own cabin, slightly bigger and individual, to Princess Kakyuu. But the redheaded teenage girl had refused, feeling uncomfortable taking the captain's cabin, and wanting to be with her Lights. It was, after all, the reason why she was here in the first place; to be with Taiki.

Upon hearing the news, and after hugging her and offering small, soothing words of comfort, Healer had silently and stubbornly decided she was going to Mal Laide with her. And for someone who had never been on a vessel ever before in her life, Yaten seemed perfectly fine with the idea of spending the night in open water, completely unafraid of possible sickness and nothing but the darkness of the night surrounding them, until they'd reach shore in the early hours of the next day.

And she found she loved her for that. For being there with her, no questions asked. No complaints, no second thoughts. The petite, silvery haired girl really was such a caring, loving person.

Kakyuu had showed up on their lounge chamber, small bag in hand, wearing a simple red dress and a black hood resting over her shoulders, ready to set off for Mal Laide herself. Surprised, and deeply touched, the tall brunette didn't have the heart to say no to her Princess, even if she knew how dangerous it could be for Kakyuu to venture out of the Palace without a proper guard. And with only Yaten and herself, both on civil form, there was no way to offer that to the crowned fireball Princess.

Overwhelmed, Taiki could only smile weakly at them, thankful for their friendship and their company. In less than an hour, the Princess and Healer had walked every corridor, every hall, knocked on every door and pretty much argued with half the Palace, just to be there with her on her trip back to her homeland for her father's funeral and memorial.

She knew that, officially, Kaito was there to take care of them. And if the situation had been different she would have probably laughed at the idea, for as strong and as good he may be as a soldier, he was no match to a Senshi. But given the circumstances, she simply didn't care. She was just thankful of having such great friends. And as she felt a hand gently resting over her shoulder and she looked into deep blue eyes, she wished for Seiya to be there as well. And she knew, she had never longed for her goofiness and her cocky, sided smiles as much as she did right now.

A sad smile made it to her lips, as she rested her hand over Kaito's in a weak, thankful gesture, before turning to the side. She met soft lime green eyes, as Yaten simply stood there, right behind their Princess, as all three of them formed a comforting cocoon around the tall brunette.

"All aboard!" they heard someone yelling, as two men pulled from the strings attached to the ramp, and the rest of the crew and the captain got ready to set sail.

"Wait!" someone yelled out.

Recognizing the voice, Taiki turned around towards the port main deck. And surely enough, a black haired girl was running down the deck towards the access ramp. Jumping over boxes and trolleys alike, somehow managing not to run into anyone as she ran full speed, barely able to stop herself as she reached the end of the deck. But the crew seemed to miss her, as they pulled the ramp half way in, and Taiki saw, somewhere in between surprised and just amused, as the black haired Starlight growled in annoyance at being completely ignored.

Fighter hesitated for a moment, before turning around and running a good twenty feet. Then she turned back around, and with a set expression over her face, she took off running full speed again as purple eyes went wide open.

"Is she crazy?" came Yaten's worried voice, as the four of them saw, in complete awe, the black haired Light getting to the end of the deck and then jumping off in mid air.

"Hey!" someone on the crew screamed out, and everyone around seemed to get into panic those few, long seconds the teenage Starlight was suspended in the air, the cold water right under her, before her feet finally hit the wooden floor, and she landed three feet away from the access door.

She stumbled on her own feet for a few seconds until she finally found her balance again, straightening up and blinking.

The same man that yelled at her made a move to approach her, but the Captain stopped him, obviously recognizing the black leather outfit, and for a moment everyone just stared at her, as the young Starlight turned her head around to look at the distance she had just met with one jump. She turned back around, with a surprise look upon her face as she blinked a few times.

"Did you _see _that?" she asked, vaguely pointing at the direction of the access door over her shoulder; a goofy, smug smile coming to her lips. "Awesome!"

"You're nuts," Kaito was the first one to speak, still amazed by his sister boldness, as they all approached the newly arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Yaten asked, as they all knew she was supposed to be on her field trip until the next morning.

Fighter smiled at that. "Well, see, I'm supposed to look after her," she said, pointing at Kakyuu. "But how am I supposed to do that when you're all here, _without _me?" she asked, rhetorically. "And the Palace can be such a boring place..."

There it was. The silly smiles, the goofiness, the playful retorts. And though she knew Fighter was only playing smart now, her eyes began watering when she looked into midnight blues, and her black haired friend gifted her that sided, true smile of hers.

"Besides," Fighter continued on a softer tone, slightly tilting her head to a side while looking into purple eyes, "I heard my friends needs me,"

She couldn't help it. A gasp escaped her then, as the tears she thought she had ran out of started cascading down her cheeks, and Fighter took a step forward, engulfing her in a tight, sweet hug, gently caressing her hair with one hand.

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone on this?" Fighter whispered into her ear, as she clutched herself to her black haired friend. "I'm here for you," she whispered again, now pulling back just enough to look at her. "We all are. You don't have to go through this alone."

"We're with you," Yaten added, smiling, and with her own eyes filled with tears, as she added herself to the hug, passing an arm around Fighter's waist, while gently pulling a lock of chestnut hair behind Taiki's ear. "You're not alone, Kou."

Taiki smiled at that, nodding her head and wiping her tears. And smiling again when she felt Kakyuu's hand gently rubbing her back, and she looked at Kaito, standing a few feet away from them, with his hands on his pockets and a tender smile upon his face.

"But your report," she said, turning back to look at Fighter, remembering she had probably a lot of work to do after her field trip. "Hunter wanted..."

"Hey," Fighter interrupted her, shaking one shoulder. "Friends first."

.-.

They both smiled as the memories of that afternoon, back home, filled their minds. Her smile turning softer as that old melancholic aftertaste came back to her upon remembering her childhood, her father, her homeland, and everything she had lost.

But time had played its part, easing the pain, making it easier to carry. To move on.

And as she looked into midnight blue eyes, she knew, they had all lost so much in life. They had literally lost it all, and built themselves up again with nothing but each other and their earthling friends to relay on. It was on moments like this one, when she looked back and thought about everything they've lost, everything they've been through, when her own pain and longing, her sorrows and her secret, silent tears meant nothing.

Kaito came back carrying her coffee and gifted them a half felt smile, and Taiki knew, she didn't care. As long as she had her friends with her, she could face anything. Even her own demons, shutting her own feeling down and swallowing her heart, just to be there for them.

"How are you?" she asked him, knowing it was a rather stupid question.

He tilted his head to a side, chuckling lightly. "I've been better," he said, letting out a sigh. "But I'll live."

She smiled at that, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

It still hurt, some times. Even after all these years. But she had come to terms with reality, and right now, her friend needed her.

"I don't really want to... talk... about it..." he trailed off, in an almost pleading tone, looking at her.

"It's ok," she assured him. "But, can I offer you some cheap philosophy and good wine, instead?" she then asked, smiling knowingly, as she pointed at her oversized handbag; a book peeking out.

"You know me too well," he joked, nodding his head in approval.

Seiya groaned, rolling her eyes. "You guys are _so _weird," she complained, unable to understand how some random talk about books and long dead brainy people could ever serve as a consolation.

Taiki laughed. The truth was, ever since they first met, Kaito and her had the same tradition of sitting through the night, talking about random topics whenever there was something on their minds. It was a tacit agreement, to never bring up the real subject of concern unless they truly wanted to -or needed to-, and just deliberate and argue and laugh about any given subject they could think of.

The wine, of course, became a part of their tradition a bit later on. And, of course, it helped their wandering, rambling conversations.

"Way too intellectual for your liking?" Kaito teased, winking at his sister.

"F. U." she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him, before looking at her brunette friend. "Be careful, he's on a changing subjects and rummaging through other people's shit kinda mood today."

"I think I can deal with that," Taiki said, frowning lightly, amused. Her smile getting wider when Kaito winked at her. "Just promise me no weird, memory erasing theories, and we're all good."

"Deal," he agreed, chuckling at the little inside joke, remembering that long, bizarre, alcohol fueled conversation they had after watching that american movie.

Winking at her, and then kissing her brother's forehead, Seiya said her goodbyes and left the coffee shop, leaving them alone. Taiki rested her forearms over the table, tilting her head to a side and looking at her best friend.

"Long day, uh?" she asked, just for the sake of conversation.

He thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "Weird is more like it," he said. "You know that feeling, when you know something's gonna happen sooner or later, and when it finally does, you feel like you're looking at a scene on a movie or something?" he asked, frowning lightly.

"As if it's happening to someone else."

"Yeah... that's kinda how I feel right now," he said. "You know... just... off," he trailed off for a moment, before frowning again and looking into her purple eyes. "Is that how you felt when you broke up with Rikotu?" he then asked.

She frowned at that, thinking for a moment, remembering her ex boyfriend, and all the reasons that had led her to terminate the relationship. "I guess... in a way..." it was her turn to trail off. "It was all just... weird and confusing..."

"Why did you break up with him?" Kaito wanted to know.

She blinked at that, surprised at the unexpected question. "You really _are _on a rummaging through other people's shit kinda mood today, aren't you?"

"Humor me," he said, shaking his shoulder. "He seemed like a pretty nice guy."

"He was," she agreed.

"And he was completely crazy about you," he continued. "And you never really told me why you broke up with him, so I'm curious... what did he do for you to dump him?"

She let out a sigh, resting against the back of her chair and looking out the window for a moment. "He asked me to move in with him," she finally said, after a moment of silence.

Two black eyebrows went up at that. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No," she said, but then she shook her head. "Yes... it is, when you're just... _settling_..."

"Ouch," he groaned, wincing.

"Don't take me wrong, he really was a great guy," Taiki explained, looking back at him. "He was fun, and caring, and attentive, and everything a boyfriend is supposed to be. But I was just..."

"Settling," he finished for her.

At the lack of any other, better word, she just nodded her head. "It didn't feel right," she said. "And it wasn't fair to him."

"Or to you," he added, tilting his head. "You shouldn't have to settle for anything less than extraordinary," he offered, smiling. "Isn't that a quote or something?"

"Tiffanie DeBartolo," she provided, nodding her head. "Anything less than mad, passionate, extraordinary love is a waste of time."

"Amen to that," he said, in a joking tone to try to lighten the mood. "You definitely deserve that. But, out of curiosity..." he trailed off, resting against his chair and tilting his head to a side, as a sided, playful smile made it to his lips. "If by the time I'm forty I still haven't found the one... would you take me?"

She blinked at that, surprised out of her mind, while fighting against herself and that damn blush that wanted to take home upon her cheeks. But instead she just rolled her eyes at him. "Great," she groaned. "We agree on not wanting to settle for anything less, yet you want me to be your consolation prize? Nice, really nice."

He actually laughed at that. "Hey! I'm looking at the bright side, here," he defended himself, smiling widely.

"By settling with me?" she asked, arching a questioning eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm not following..."

"Think about it," he insisted. "We're already friends, and we care and trust about each other."

"That's settling," Taiki pointed out, glaring at him. "And I thought we were going for the real thing, here."

"And, this is the best part," he continued, "you and I can actually have a baby."

She couldn't help it. She blushed at that one. Cheeks burning red, and purple eyes going wide open. "Sweet Starts!" she exclaimed, unbelievably embarrassed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

He smiled, obviously amused over her blushing face. "I bet you'd be a great mommy."

"You're terrible," she complained, laughing out of her own misery. "And that was low."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized, still chuckling lightly. "But, you know, I really do think you'd make a great mom," he offered, smiling gently. "And any guy would be lucky to have you."

She let out a sigh, turning back to the window for a moment. If only he knew... he was just throwing salt to the wound...

"How about we go and get that wine?" she asked, turning back to look at him and completely changing the subject.

He nodded his head in agreement, standing up from his chair. "Red or white?" he asked, offering her his hand and helping her to stand up. "Also, you think we could get some junk food with that?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Anything that doesn't involve diapers talk is fine with me," she joked.

Though it wasn't really a joke. Not only was it impossible for her to ever be a mother, but he had also hit a nerve with that getting together crazy idea of his. And it was on moments like this, when he was all smiles and charm, when it was harder for her to keep her own demons shut. Even if he was just fooling around; even if he didn't really mean it...

If only he knew...


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

She stepped into the apartment and closed the door, resting her back against the wooden surface and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and scratching her arm against herself. She could feel a headache coming her way any moment now, and that itchy feeling on her forearm was driving her crazy.

_What a great day_, she thought to herself, ironically.

Well, it had actually started pretty nicely, in a very surprising way. Though that was something that not only had got completely ruined because of the circumstances, but she was also having a hard time getting her mind around it yet. But even if she wasn't quite sure of what to make out of it, with every single fear, with all the insecurities and doubts about herself she had fought off so hard with all these years finally taking the form of a big, ugly monster inside her head, she knew she could still count on that one moment. No matter what happened, even if it never came to anything but just that glorious kiss, she knew, she'd cherish that one moment forever.

"You're back," came Yaten's soft voice as if on cue with her thoughts, making her open her eyes to look into soft lime green ones, as the petite woman stepped out of the kitchen.

And she vaguely wondered if there was some sort of high being playing some twisted, fucked up cosmic trick on her.

"How is he?" the silvery haired woman asked, with concern.

She closed her eyes again for a moment, taking a deep breath and forcing herself off the door she was still resting on, walking up to the couch.

"I don't know," she finally answered, letting herself fall over the couch. "Devastated, but fine with his decision..." she trailed off, frowning, as her blue eyes wandered around the ceiling. "If that makes any sense..."

"It does, in a way," Yaten said, walking up to the couch herself and sitting on it, taking the other end at a distance that, if it weren't for that morning's little _event_, Seiya probably wouldn't have noticed.

"I know, is just... it's kind of contradicting..." she said, tiredly, choosing to shut her own demons down and just focus on a more neutral -though not necessary _happier_- topic of conversation. "I can't really say I didn't see it coming, you know?" turning her head to the side to look at her. "I wish I could, but..."

"She's still in love with Michiru," the petite woman said, shrinking her shoulders. "It was only a matter of time... we all knew that," she added. "Now we just have to wait for Michiru to stop lying to herself as well."

She frowned at that, looking back at the ceiling again. "I'm not so sure about that..." she mumbled. "She seems to be doing pretty well."

"Yeah, but... is she? Really?" Yaten asked, softly. "I mean, she puts up a wall around her, and I can't help but wonder what's behind it..." she trailed off, resting over the couch and staring at the ceiling as well. "I know it's been three years, but I really don't think she forgot everything she had with Haruka."

"I hope you're right," Seiya whispered, closing her eyes again. "Otherwise, this whole mess is just... pointless," she trailed off, mindlessly scratching her forearm.

But a hand taking hers stopped her actions, and she opened her eyes again, looking at the petite woman, now sitting closer to her and gently taking Seiya's arm in her hands. A frown in her pretty face, as she looked at the old, redden wound; her fingertips softly caressing the irritated skin.

"You really need to stop scratching it," the silvery haired woman said in a low whisper before looking into her blue eyes.

"It itches," she complained, defending herself. And then she chuckled when the petite woman sent her a scolding frown.

"Yeah, well, if you keep scratching it, you'll keep on making it worse," she pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Can't help it," Seiya said. "That thing's been driving me nuts all day... Anyway, I should check on Haruka," changing the subject and making a move to get up.

But Yaten didn't let her. "I already did," she said, not letting go of Seiya's arm, keeping her in the couch with her. "I went to her place. Just got back a while ago," she explained. "She's... well, she's a mess. She's got it into her head that Michiru hates her, and now this whole Kaito thing... I think he was like a pillar to her, helping her build herself up again..." she trailed off, tilting her head to a side. "I'm not saying she was using him..."

"I know what you mean," Seiya interrupted her, nodding her head and closing her eyes again, resting her head against the back of the couch. "And I know she really cares about him. Just not the way she cares about Michiru," she said, once again going to scratch her old wound.

But Yaten slapped her hand away, and her blue eyes flung wide open, frowning at the silvery haired woman.

"Stop it," Yaten said, in a commanding voice. "You're hurting yourself, Seiya," she added, in a softer, lower voice, as she looked down at the redden wound; one hand going to take Seiya's, bringing it to her chest, softly intertwining their fingers, as her other hand went to trace soft, small, circular patterns over the redden skin. "Just... stop it."

"I can't," she admitted, looking at the wound herself. "I don't know how."

Yaten frowned at that. Her small, pointy nose wrinkling cutely at the gesture, as she squeezed the hand she still held in hers gently; her fingers never stopping their soft caresses upon the wounded skin.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, after a moment of silence, finally looking up and into midnight blue eyes. "Just let it go."

Seiya frowned at that, not really needing to ask what she was talking about. "How can you say that?" she asked. "You got hurt because of me. Because I couldn't take him down."

"You can't expect to do everything on your own, Seiya," the silvery haired woman argued, looking up into her troubled blue eyes. "We're supposed to be a team, remember?"

"I could've lost you, Yaten!" Seiya exclaimed, getting frustrated. Both at Yaten for bringing the subject up all of a sudden, and with herself, for feeling so ridiculously vulnerable right now.

But she couldn't help it. With everything that had happened in the last twelve hours or so, she just couldn't help but being vulnerable. And wore off, and tired. And just so goddamn miserable for not knowing what to say, what to make out of that morning, and out of Yaten's behavior right now.

And she wondered, why should she? Yaten already knew... so why should she keep on putting up her masks? But she did, anyway, stubbornly holding on to them, unwilling to be that transparent, that vulnerable. If anything, she still had her pride.

"It wasn't your fault," Yaten insisted, with a strange, almost pleading look upon her lime green eyes.

"You were unconscious for four days," Seiya retorted. "Four days, Yaten," she emphasized. "And there was nothing I could do but hold you while you twisted and turned, shivering and whimpering, burning up in fever and..."

"I'm sorry I put you through that..." the petite woman interrupted her, in a low, hushed whisper, lowering her eyes.

But Seiya made her look up at her again, gently putting a hand on her chin

To hell with pride.

"I'm not placing the blame on you," she assured her. "It was _my _fault. I almost lost you, and it was all _my _fault. And I... I can't lose you, Yaten. Not like that," she whispered; her voice breaking and her heart jumping inside her ribcage when the petite woman got closer to her, cupping her face with both her hands and bringing their faces together, never breaking eye contact. "Never like that. I'm not that strong," she admitted, defeated.

"I'm here," Yaten whispered, softly brushing their noses together. "I'm here, Seiya," she whispered again, encircling her arms around the black haired woman's neck.

With her hand still on Yaten's chin, her thumb tracing those soft, pinkish lips on its own accord, Seiya surrendered to her own desires, bringing their faces closer and taking Yaten's lips with hers in a soft, tender kiss. And when Yaten's soft moan reached her ears, her hands around her neck tightening just a little, she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. With their tongues dancing together, slowly, Seiya knew she could easily lose herself to her kisses.

But before completely surrendering to the petite silvery haired woman's lips and will, she needed to know...

And she needed her to know, too. She needed Yaten to be sure of this, of what they were doing. Everything would change now, and after this, there was no going back. Not for her, at least...

Breaking up the kiss, she looked into those lime green eyes she loved so much, gently cupping her face in her hands. Making sure she'd listen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, in a low, soft voice.

"I'm kissing you, silly," came Yaten's smug answer, as a soft, teasing smile came to her lips.

"Why?" Seiya asked, ignoring the endearing, joking tone in her voice. "You're not... like me," she said, as she tried to find the right words. "You like men. You _love _men. And all the attention they give you, drooling like idiots after you when you battle your eyelashes at them," she pointed out, taking the petite woman's hands in hers while putting some distance between them. "Normally, I don't give a crap if some straight girl wants to go wild with me for a night. I don't care if they have a boyfriend waiting for them, or what they may think or feel the morning after. I know it's not the nicest thing to say, but I don't care, because it doesn't mean anything," she said, looking straight into her green eyes hoping, praying for her to understand. "But I can't be your crazy one night stand experiment. I can't do that," she added, knowing she was being way too transparent, placing herself on Yaten's hands, even if she still held tight to the walls around her feelings. "I won't. Not with you."

Yaten frowned at that, blinking, somewhere in between angry at the accusation, and simply hurt by it. "Is that really what you think?" she asked. "That I'm just... going through a phase, here? Like some sort of teenage crush or something?"

"I don't know," the black haired woman answered, honestly. "Are you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, obviously hurt now, as she took Seiya's hands in hers again, getting closer to her. "Do you really think I'd play with you like this? Out of, what... _curiosity_?"

"I don't know!" Seiya exclaimed back, admittedly. "I don't even know if I _want _to know," she added, shutting her eyes down and lowering her face.

"Look at me," Yaten pleaded, softly. "Seiya, look at me," she asked again, cupping Seiya's face with her hands when the black haired woman kept on adverting her eyes, and forcing her to look at her.

"I won't have sex with you," Seiya said, bluntly, before Yaten had the chance to say anything at all.

Light eyes blinked at that, obviously taken aback by her words, and she froze, simply staring at her. And Seiya let out a sigh, taking Yaten's hands off her face and gently kissing them, before looking back up and into her still blinking, confused eyes.

"I won't have sex with you, Yaten," she said again, tracing Yaten's cheek with the tip of her fingers. "Because, if I kiss you again, I know I won't be able to help myself," she admitted, smiling shyly as Yaten blinked again, cutely and adorably confused. "If I kiss you right now," she repeated, now tracing those soft, velvet like lips she had dreamed of for so long, "I'll take you to my bed, and I'll make love to you," she whispered, as her other hand went around Yaten's waist, keeping her close.

She felt her shivering at the touch; her lime green eyes drifting closed and an almost soundless moan escaping her lips at her words, as a soft blush came to her cheeks. And then it was Seiya's turn to shiver when Yaten's small hands went around her neck; long, soft fingers playing with the short black hair at her nape, and the feel of their breasts barely brushing together.

"I'm in love with you, Yaten," she whispered, softly, once those soft green eyes looked into her blue ones once again. "I want to make love to you, to make you mine," she whispered again, trying really hard to ignore the soft, sensual moan that reached her ears. "And I want you to touch me, to take me, without being disgusted at me."

"Disgusted?" the silvery haired woman repeated, frowning now. "How can I be disgusted at you?"

She frowned too, somewhere in between worried, and simply hurt. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Yaten said, now placing her hands on Seiya's face, erasing her frown with the tip of her fingers, softly caressing her, as she nodded her head and a light blush came to her cheeks. "And I'm sorry I'm so... new at this... I'm not even sure of what to do, here," she admitted, blushing deeply, and giggling out of pure embarrassment.

And Seiya knew, the silvery haired faery had never looked more beautiful than right now, on that very moment. With her cheeks burning red and her lime green eyes wide open and so transparent; the tip of her finger gently playing with her short black hair at the back of her neck again, as she kept herself close to the black haired woman.

"But... I want you to show me," Yaten whispered, as one of her hands went down Seiya's neck and to her chest, timidly playing with the neck of her black tee. "I want you to touch me, and I want you to show me how to touch you... I need you to..."

She never got to finish her sentence, because the moment she heard those last few words, it was all Seiya could take before surrendering completely.

Throwing all rational thoughts off the window, leaving words and fears and what ifs for later, not caring about consequences and what may happen, she simply couldn't keep it in anymore. Kissing her walls and her masks goodbye, her pride and sense of self protection completely forgotten, she captured Yaten's lips with her, kissing her deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Their breasts brushed together and they moaned, closing their eyes. Their fingers interlaced, gently caressing each other's hands in playful, tender movements, as they breathed on each other's mouths, letting the feeling of their closed bodies consume them. And they just sat there for a moment, facing each other in the middle of the bed, with their legs at their sides and their heated cores so close together, separated by nothing but their panties.

Seiya's black tee on the hallway. Yaten's camisole laying somewhere near. They had made bras and pants aside, in between shy caresses and deep kisses, throwing the clothing items on their way to the bed.

Reaching a hand up, Seiya worked on the simple bun that was keeping Yaten's hair up. Taking the pin off, she reached her other hand, running her fingers through soft long hair, and smiling tenderly at the pretty picture Yaten made, sitting there, in front of her. Hair falling off her shoulders and down her back; her round, full breast, firm and proud, and that adorably cute blush decorating her cheeks.

Now encircling one arm around her slim waist, bringing them even closer, she reached out to kiss her again. But Yaten stopped her, putting a hand to her lips and looking at her instead.

"Don't hide," she pleaded, in a soft whisper.

Kissing the tip of those soft fingertips against her lips, Seiya looked into lime green eyes, without answering her for a moment, as she let the hand resting on Yaten's waist go to her side, lingeringly traveling up. Slowly, with her fingertips gently caressing the soft, immaculate skin, leaving goosebumps on their wake. A small, sided, secretive smile forming on her lips upon the soundless, breathless gasp coming from the petite woman as her eyes drifted closed upon the soft, loving, sensual caress.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked, still holding Yaten's hand in hers, tenderly, now against her own cheek.

Yaten opened her eyes again, blinking a few times, as a cute, light blush came to her cheeks. Unsure of what the black haired beauty was really asking, not knowing if she was referring to her request to let her walls down, or to what they were doing, what was about to happen. Either way, her answer was still the same.

"Yes," she whispered, lightly nodding her head.

Her blush deepening upon the look coming to Seiya's eyes; hungry and dark, almost fierce, in a completely sexual way. And all that suppressed love, swimming in those dark blue orbs and now pouring out to her, numbing her senses. So true, so delicate, yet with such a force deep within it, she moaned softly at all those feelings now surrounding her.

.

.

* * *

**edited**. Continues on florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com dot ar

If you don't want to read about two women making love, then don't, and just jump to next chap.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

She woke up laying on her stomach, with the sheets tangled around her legs and covering all the way up to her mid back. A sleepy, happy smile coming to her lips when she buried her face deeper into the pillow she was hugging, breathing in the scent in it; a sweet mix between her perfume, and just her. But as she did so, and upon noticing the empty spot right next to her, where a certain someone should be laying on, the smile disappeared from her face, being replaced by a wondering frown as she opened her eyes.

As suspected, she was laying on the queen sized bed by herself. Propping herself up with her elbows, she turned to take a look around the room in search of the certain someone who's scent reached her from the pillow and caresses still lingered in her skin.

A blush came to her cheeks upon the memories dancing in her mind. Last night had been simply amazing.

She wasn't lying when she told Minako casual sex has never been easy for her. In fact, sex itself had always been awkward to her; people were completely and fully open, unable to hold back feelings and emotions when sleeping, when unconsciousness freed itself for her to pick up on, and during sex.

No one really walked around unguarded; she had come to know that during the years, though some where better at keeping their emotions to themselves than others. But even the most experienced, self controlled person was unable to hold on to walls and keep their guard on in that one moment of ecstasy. And being able to know, to feel if the person was really there or somewhere else during such intimate moments -which was usually the case with casual sex- was just too weird.

And that's what made it so awkward for her. She had tried it only once, and that has been enough for her to know, it just wasn't for her. It made her feel like nothing but a piece of meat; a faceless body who's feelings, heart and soul didn't really matter, what she liked and what she needed uncared for. Caresses and kisses, though usually intense and fully focused on their lust and wanting, felt empty. Shallow.

But with her...

It was everything she had ever dreamed of, and more. And she never thought she could lose her mind, herself like that. Carried away by someone else's love and desire, meeting her own and drowning her in the most delicious, amazing way. And it wasn't just during sex, though that was definitively an amplifier, but in her every touch, in her every kiss. She could literally feel her love washing over her by just looking into her eyes, and falling asleep like that, with that warming, amazing feeling cocooning her... she knew she could spend the rest of her life just like that.

But as her lime green eyes landed on the lone figure resting on the small stool right under the window, she frowned. Several things registering in her mind at the sight. One of those was the coffee cup resting on the floor, right next to the stool, and its enchanting smell reaching her. The woman over the stool in general was the other. The fact that she couldn't feel her anymore not escaping her still sleepy mind.

With black cheeky panties and the white tank she used to sleep, Seiya sat there, holding her legs and hiding her face between her knees. And though she couldn't see her face, she knew she wasn't sleeping over there, judging by slightly nervous movement of her toes.

"Good morning," she whispered, her voice still rusty with sleep, successfully making deep blue eyes to look into hers.

"Hi," Seiya whispered back, now resting her chin over her arms, still hugging her knees.

"Mind coming back to bed and join me?" she asked, taking the sheets all the way up to her shoulders and snuggling deeper into the mattress.

Blue eyes traveled around the room for a moment, before looking down, suddenly deciding the carpet floor was incredibly interesting. "Why?"

She frowned at the question. "Well, since the fact that I'm naked here doesn't seem like reason enough," she said, arching an eyebrow at her, and smiling when a tint of red came to Seiya's cheeks, "how about, because it's your bed?" she finished, turning around, covering herself with the sheets, as she rested on her elbows, looking at the black haired woman.

But Seiya didn't move, and she didn't look at her either, and that made her frown. Sitting up on the bed, taking the sheets with her to cover her nakedness, she raised her legs up, encircling her arms around them, mirroring Seiya's position.

"You're hiding again," she said, unable to keep the hurt tone out of her voice.

A soft, sad chuckle reached her then, as blue eyes traveled around the room again for a moment, before finally looking into her lime green ones. "It's not fair," she said, shrinking her shoulders as a sided, small, kind of sad smile came to her lips.

It wasn't a reproach. It wasn't even a mean comment. It was just a statement. Tainted with a surrendering tone, but a statement all the same. And Yaten didn't need to ask what she meant to know Seiya was all the way there, sitting on that stool by herself, bracing herself. Readying herself for that morning after talk, and waiting for her to voice her regret.

And it hurt, to know she still thought she was going through some kind of phase or something. But at the same time, as the words reached her, realization hit her; though she had given herself to the black haired beauty, fully, with no reservations, she hadn't actually said the words. And thought she knew Seiya didn't exactly have the same perception and sensibility she had, she knew she had felt it too. There was just no way she hadn't felt it last night, though maybe she was holding herself from reading anything at all, keeping her hopes down as to somewhat protect herself.

Seiya needed to hear the words, just as much as she had.

A soft smile came to her features then, as she stood up from the bed, dragging the sheets with her to cover her naked body. "You know, you really made me believe you loved every single woman in the world _but_ me," she said, as she walked up to her, taking her arm off her knee with one hand then tapping on her knees, signaling for Seiya to make room for her.

Blue eyes blinked up at her. "Wha-what are you doing?" Seiya stuttered, frowning, cutely lost and confused.

"Since you won't come to the bed with me, I'm coming here with you," she reasoned, taking the coffee cup on the floor before sitting on the black haired woman's lap. "I hated feeling like this, and I wanted to hate you for making me feel like this," she continued. "And I don't even know when it started in the first place!" she exclaimed, shaking her shoulders. "It just... hit me one day... your coffee is getting cold," she noted, frowning lightly, after taking a sip. "But turns out you're impossible to hate," she continued, putting the cup on the window frame and then encircling her arms around Seiya's neck, "so I choose to hate all those lady friends of yours instead," she admitted, giggling softly, and a bit ashamed too. "I was so jealous..."

"Yaten, wha..." Seiya started to say, frowning still. But Yaten didn't let her said anything, placing a hand over her lips.

"I was!" she continued, "I still am!" she exclaimed, admittedly. "I _hate_ them for ever laying a hair on you and... and if even after last night you still think I'm just going through a phase here, I'm gonna have to kick your ass and knock some sense into that thick head of yours," she said, frowning now. "And you have a really nice ass, so don't make me hurt it," she added, giggling when Seiya's cheeks burned red.

She could feel Seiya's walls slowly giving in, and she smiled. Gently kissing Seiya's hand, she guided it to her chest, right over her heart, and looked up at her, lovingly robbing their noses together.

"I love you, Kou," she whispered softly, completely ignoring the blush coming to her own cheeks. "I love you so much."

Seiya blinked, once, before a soft gasp escaped her, and she reached out to the petite woman in her lap, kissing her. And she kissed her back, tightening her grip around her neck, melting into her. Loving how wonderful it felt, to be with her like this.

"I love you too," Seiya whispered, breaking the kiss but keeping her close; one arm firmly around her waist, the other reaching up to cup her cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated, leaving soft, small kisses all over her face.

And she giggled happily, untangling her arms from Seiya's neck, replacing them with her hands instead, and softly playing with the short black curls at her nape. Gazing into midnight blues, she let her fingers trace Seiya's soft features, lovingly.

"Don't hide anymore," she pleaded, softly.

"I don't want to burden you..."

"You don't," Yaten assured her, nuzzling her nose against Seiya's neck. "I like feeling what you feel."

"Well, that sounds fair," the black haired woman said, teasingly and ironically.

"It's not my fault you're not an empath," she said, rolling her eyes mockingly, though unable to fight of f her giggles.

"I don't think I could put up with it," Seiya said, admittedly. "It's bad enough with _me_ in my head."

"It's empathy, not mind reading powers," Yaten pointed out.

"Thank the Stars!" she exclaimed, chuckling now. "That would be too embarrassing..."

Yaten laughed at the comment, amused at Seiya's blushing, frowning face. And then she smiled, letting a content sigh when she finally felt Seiya's iron walls giving in and letting her in. That warm, strong wave of love invading her senses again, making her heart jump in pure delight inside her chest.

Sure enough, there was some embarrassment there, too. Along with a rather surprising hint of shyness, and a strong, deep sense of joy that made her feel incredibly greedy and happy, all at once.

"You have to admit though, it would have saved us some time..." she said, shaking her shoulders, and cuddling deeper into Seiya's embrace. But then it was her turn to frown, as she tilted her head in a curious manner, looking into deep blue eyes. "How long have you been hiding?"

"Long," was the poor answer. "Really long."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Seiya said, smiling now. "It just hit me one day," she added, quoting her words from just a moment ago.

She rolled her eyes at her then. "When?"

Seiya let out a sigh then, as her hand went to gently stroke Yaten's shoulder. "You know when," she said, in a low, soft voice, smiling shyly when lime green eyes blinked at her in pure surprise. "When I thought I'd lost you."

Again, Yaten blinked at her, frowning in utter surprise. Well, that certainly qualified as a really long time...

"Is that what this is about?" she then asked, taking Seiya's arm in her hands; her long, soft fingers tracing that old wound.

The black haired woman shook her shoulders at the question. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I don't! It wouldn't _be_ there if I knew," she said, raising her forearm in an exasperated manner. "It's _annoying_."

Though she didn't mean to, she couldn't help but giggle. Tilting her head to a side, gently cupping Seiya's cheek with one hand, her other still caressing her forearm, she looked at her with a soft, small smile playing on her lips.

"So instead of telling me, you just shut me off and called me names."

"It's called self preservation," Seiya admitted, shrinking her shoulders. "And I don't call you names."

"Yes, you do," Yaten argued, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Ok, seriously? I don't understand why you hate it so much," she said, chuckling lightly. "Really. I mean, elves are supposed to be noble creatures of great, unmatchable beauty," she pointed out, in a low, soft voice, as she smiled up to her. "And you fit that description."

Unable to fight the blush rushing back to her cheeks at Seiya's words, she looked into soft, midnight blues, pouting at her. "But you always make it sound like such a mean nickname..."

"That's just for argument's sake," she joked, laughing when Yaten punched her in the shoulder. "And again, self preservation," she continued, now in a more serious, but still low and gentle voice. "If you didn't know then you couldn't reject me, and I wouldn't get hurt."

"I'd never reject you," Yaten whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"Well, I know that _now_," Seiya pointed out, chuckling lightly. "I really didn't think I'd ever have a chance..."

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Yaten asked, frowning now. "Parading and dancing around in nothing but your underwear, every single morning?"

Seiya blushed at that, embarrassed. "Didn't think you'd notice..." she joked.

"It's kinda hard not to, with you shaking that cute ass of yours in the middle of the kitchen," she admitted, albeit shyly, and giggling at Seiya's burning cheeks. "And what is it with all that black lace lingerie? It's like you were doing it on purpose!"

The black haired woman chuckled at that, completely ignoring her blushing face, and tightening her grip around Yaten's waist. "Says the girl with the miniskirt fetich and that one little lilac dress."

"I like my legs," Yaten defended herself, shaking her shoulder.

"So do I," Seiya agreed, smiling mischievously.

"And I haven't even wore that dress in ages," she continued, ignoring that last comment and the blush that brought to her own cheeks. "I can't believe you remember it..."

"You made a pretty picture on it, so it kind of left a mark," she admitted, tilting her head.

Yaten smiled at that, despite her blush. "All this time, I thought you'd never look at me the way you look at those lady friends of yours."

"I do," Seiya said, smiling softly; her hand going around Yaten's shoulders, and gently stroking her hair. "Actually, I pay way more attention to you than to all of them together. I just never let you noticed," she said, now grinning in a sheepish, kind of embarrassed way.

"You could have saved me a lot of sleepless nights, you know?" she teased, only half accusingly.

An amused chuckled reached her then, as the black haired woman moved from under her, placing one arm under Yaten's knees, while securing the other at her back. A surprised gasp escaping the petite silvery haired woman as Seiya stood up from the stool they were both resting on, carrying her in her arms and making the way back to the bed.

"_Now_ you want to go to bed," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"My legs are getting cramped," she simply said, as she placed the woman in her arms over the sheets, laying herself right next to her and spooning her. "You seemed way more interested in my lady friends than me," she noted, chuckling again.

She just shook her shoulder at that, and Seiya chuckled lightly, kissing her shoulder. "But, since we're having this conversation, you should know," she said, now brushing her fingers up and down her arm, "I'm not the turbo playgirl slut you think I am."

Yaten frowned then, actually regretting ever saying that, even if they were just arguing and teasing the hell out of each other when she had first said that in the first place. Turning around in Seiya's arms, she cuddled closer to her, encircling her arms around the black haired woman's waist.

"I didn't really mean it like that..."

"Yes, you did," Seiya corrected her. "It's ok, I know it's my fault. I never really let you think otherwise... I just thought you should know, the number is nowhere near that high. It's way, way smaller, actually."

She couldn't help it. She raised an eyebrow at her at that one. "Come on, I've _seen_ you..."

"You've seen me what?" Seiya interrupted, actually amused over the conversation. "Dancing? Flirting?"

"Completely disappearing until the next morning?" Yaten added for her.

"That doesn't necessary mean I slept with any of them," the black haired woman pointed out. "Fooling around a little, yeah, sure. But half the times they were just drunken girls, and I never really felt like playing the part of the one taking advantage of a girl who doesn't know how to handle her alcohol," she said, shrinking her shoulders. "And if it wasn't them being drunk, it was them chickening out. Or me..."

Again, Yaten frowned at her. "But last night you said..."

"I know what I said, and I meant it," Seiya interrupted her. "I never really cared if some girl wanted to get a bit wild and made out. Fooling around a little... But the truth is, I've never had a night one stand in my life. I've dated all three women I've been with... on and off..." she admitted, as a shy, adorable smile came to her lips. "I'm kinda hoping for my luck to improve with lady number four, here..."

She smiled at the words, giggling at the silent implication in Seiya's words, and her shy, disguised way of asking for more than just a night. "Me too," she agreed, moving to lay on top of her, resting her head in her chest. "But... you always came back late at night or..."

Seiya's chuckle interrupted her, and she looked up into amused blue eyes. "I'd always end up at Noa's," she said, chuckling again when Yaten simply arched an eyebrow at the mention of Seiya's one and only -known- ex girlfriend. "Not like _that_," she was fast to say. "She and her girlfriend put up a bar, kind of under, cool place, and I'd go there and talk," she explained. "Or more like... ramble on..." she corrected herself, blushing a little and chuckling. "Noa pretty much figured out how I really feel about you, and after we broke up we remained friends," she admitted, chuckling again. "Which is a really good thing, 'cause I need my shrink."

"So, she knows?" Yaten asked, curiously now.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling. "By the time she started dating Natsumi, Noa pretty much filled her in, and they've been coming up with all kinds of crazy theories and possible scenarios ever since," she said, amused. "I swear, those two should write a novel," she joked, chuckling again. "Anyway, that's the truth behind my so called wild nights."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, now feeling bad for thinking that of Seiya, and feeling like a fool herself for being so jealous of all those none existent lovers of hers.

"You seemed pretty happy thinking I was having fun all over the map," Seiya said, shaking a shoulder. But then her face expression changed completely, and she frowned. "And you were with what's his face, anyway."

"You never really liked him, did you?" she asked, frowning too, and tilting her head at the mention of her ex boyfriend.

"He was an ass," the black haired woman grunted out, with such an honesty, and a deep, barely disguised resentment oozing out of her, that Yaten couldn't help but blink in surprise. "I know he was all smiles and charm with you, but he was completely different when you were not around."

Again, she blinked. Granted, she had known the guy had two faces. That was one of the reasons she had broken up with him in the first place. That, and his jealousy and controlling tendencies.

And though they did try at first, she had always known Seiya and Shou never really got along well. They simply put up with each other for her sake, but Shou's controlling ways soon extended to all her friends in general, and Seiya in particular. She guessed now maybe the guy had been able to read through Seiya's mask or something, though that still didn't justify his jealousy. Even Kaito coming over for dinner was enough to set Shou's rage and start an argument between the two.

In the end, she just got tired of all the arguments, trying to keep on fighting for a relationship that just wasn't what she thought it'd be, with someone that seemed to turn into a distant, cold person whenever it was just the two of them. Ironically enough, for someone who didn't seem to actually be with her when being with her, he surely knew how to suffocate her. And the last straw was when, in the middle of yet another argument, he asked her to choose between him and her friends.

The decision had been too easy to make. Unable and unwilling to turn her back on her friends, on the only family she had ever known, over a relationship that was just not working, she had simply walked away from him.

"He wasn't all smiles and charm," she mumbled, frowning. And then shaking her shoulder when it was Seiya's turn to blink at her. But when Seiya's frown came back, along with a deep concern, a fear, replaced by rage in mere seconds, she frowned too, wondering where it all came from.

But before she could even ask, Seiya folded herself in, sending those feelings back to where they came from; turning the both of them around in the bed, now laying her head on Yaten's stomach, choosing to concentrate in her instead. And the petite woman didn't have the heart to ask what it was all that about. At least she hadn't folded herself back completely, shutting her off, like she would have, just yesterday.

She smiled, playing with the short jet black curls resting over her stomach. It was still early in the morning, and they had a good two hours before having to get up and go to work, and Yaten was more than willing to spend those two hours laying there, with the black haired beauty right next to her.

"I love you," she whispered, softly.

Blue eyes looked up at her then; a soft, loving smile playing on Seiya's lips. "Twinkle, twinkle little star," she started singing, as a teasing, goofy grin replaced her smile.

She groaned, rolling her eyes, and slapping the top of Seiya's head, as she crawled her way up to her again. "Seiya!" she complained. She hated it whenever she would start singing that one song, in that mocking, childish tone.

"How I wonder where you are," she continued, chuckling now, as she went for Yaten's neck, kissing it softly.

"Grow up, already."


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

She woke up with that lingering feeling; that headache, just waiting to finally come.

With her eyes still closed, she let out a sleepy, tired groan, burying her face deeper into the pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet, and certainly not thrilled over the prospect of the inevitable, upcoming blinding headache. There was a major hang over coming her way, and it was all her fault; that's what she get for staying up over half of the night while emptying two bottles of red wine.

But as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her pulsing temples, she noticed a very important fact. That pillow wasn't hers. And, more importantly, that shaving lotion lingering on said pillow was most certainly not hers.

Opening her eyes, a frown came to her feature when she confirmed her suspicions. For one, she did not have dark blue sheets. And that was definitively not her room. But that shouldn't surprised her, considering she hadn't gone back home last night. What did surprised her, though, was finding herself sleeping on Kaito's bed, with her jean shorts and her blouse still on. She didn't remember venturing into the bedroom.

Bathroom, yes. Bedroom, not really. In fact, she didn't even remember falling asleep at all.

Again, major hangover, two bottles of wine. That might explain the little lagoon in there. But still.

Getting off the bed, she found her boots resting next to the bed and she smiled, guessing Kaito had probably taken her there somewhere during the night. Rearranging her hair as best she could with her fingers, she stepped out of the room and into the living room, blinking at the morning sun the half closed curtains from the windows let in until her eyes readjusted to the new light.

She heard him before she saw him.

A breathing sound, steady and low, let her know where he was before her purple eyes finally landed on the sleeping figure stretched over the couch. Laying on his back, with one arm up and over his head, half covering his face, the other over his stomach, where a blanket covered him from the waist down, he was peacefully sleeping. And not snoring. That last mental note made her chuckle, and she covered her mouth with her hand not to make noise and wake him up. But after growing up with the Snoring King, as Shinju and her had nicknamed their father, and dating for over a year a guy who could easily be crowned prince... well, finding one guy who didn't snore was a rather curious discovery. A welcoming one, but still curious.

And he looked relaxed. And though the empty bottles of wine still laying around may have something to do with that, it was good to see him like this.

There had been no tears last night. Except for a moody retort or two, and a few self-pity indulged comments, though obviously in a sorrowful mood, he had kept himself from falling apart. And she knew him well enough to know he was not the kind of man to be ashamed of tears, and she had actually seen him cry a couple of times in the past, when certain events had literally brought him to his knees. Like the night of Galaxia's attack, back in Kinmoku, or when they came back from Earth to their devastated home planet, and a knot in his throat and tears flooding his eyes had been the only answer he had managed to give to Fighter's question about their parents whereabouts.

Of course, a break up was no match to losing his parents, or seeing their entire planet die in an blink of an eye. For as much as matters of the heart could hurt, it just wasn't the same. But still, she hadn't expected him to hold himself like that. And he wasn't even hiding anything at all. Throughout the night, while drinking their wine and talking about random subjects, he didn't look like a man who's heart has just been broken -though that was surely the case-, but like a man who has accepted the cards fate has given to him. As if he had been preparing himself for this very outcome. And knowing him, knowing everything going around and the given circumstances, that was probably the case.

But knowing something didn't necessary mean it didn't hurt; she, herself, knew that perfectly well. So of course he had sought for a friend, finding comfort and refugee in their late night talks and rambles.

A smile came to her features as she rested her arms over the resting back of the couch. He really looked peaceful. And handsome, with the way his nose peeked out from under his arm, and how the light hit his strong jawline and the curve of his lips...

She shook her head, straightening up. _Coffee, I need coffee_, she told herself, forcing her runaway thoughts to get back under control as she walked into the kitchen. She really needed to find a way to stop feeling like this...

.-.

The sound of her heels echoed through the empty hallway as she walked, on her way from the library. A smile coming to her lips as the weight of the book she was carrying reminded her of what waited for her for the next few hours; the title alone, promising a good while. She had the rest of the afternoon to herself, and she intended to make the best of it, laying down on the resting chair of the small, private balcony on her chambers and enjoying the spring's gentle breeze, losing herself to the world described on the yellowing pages.

Too consumed by the promising moment she was just about to have for herself, admiring the book's blue leather covers and its golden patterns, she practically jumped up and yelped the moment she turned around a corner and she felt a rather strong form crushing against her. Strong hands coming around her waist, keeping her from meeting the marble floor in a rather unceremonious way.

"Lady Maker! I'm so sorry!" the owner of the young, handsome face with stunning deep blue eyes worriedly looking at her said. "Are you alright?"

She blinked, placing her hands on his chest and regaining her balance. "We need to stop meeting like this," she commented, blinking once more, noticing this new little hobby of theirs to bump into each other as of late. He was tall and built; it was only a matter of time before she would end up with a bleeding nose, and she was sure she could live without such an embarrassing moment as a result of their collisions...

"I'm so terribly sorry, Lady Maker," he apologized again, giving her such a pleading, apologetic look, it made her feel guilty, for some reason.

"It's alright, Kaito. I'm fine," she assured him. "But, where were you going in such a hurry?"

A tint of red came to his cheeks at his question. "Back to my chambers," he answered, sounding embarrassed, "to get cleaned up..."

Only now she noticed two things. One, he was still holding her by the waist. And two, he was currently shirtless. And as the rational part of her brain told her he was probably getting back from a training match, she blushed, as the not so rational part of her noticed his strong, sweated chest, so close to her, his strong arms around her, and the way his hands felt against her skin.

She all but jumped away, jerking her hands off his chest and blushing even more. "Oh," was all she was able to mumble. Noticing -not for the first time- how strong and handsome he was, and then scolding herself for even noticing such things in the first place.

He chuckled, probably amused at her furiously blushing cheeks, and bent down, picking up the book that had flown down to the floor after their crush. "'Tales of a fading Star'?" he said, reading the tittle and then smiling up, offering the book back to her. "Interesting choice."

"You've heard of it?"

"I've actually read it," he answered, slightly nodding his head, and giving her that charming, gentle smile of his again. "Twice."

"Really?" she asked again, honestly surprised. It wasn't listed among the mandatory reading material at the Royal Academy, nor wasn't the kind of book most people would even be interested on. There were very few people she knew of that would pick an epic story of war and spiritual journeys to read out of pleasure.

And, well, he was Fighter's brother. She didn't want to think badly of her, and she did love her friend and leader to death, but the girl did have a tendency to run away from books and reading materials as if running from a plague...

"I'm impressed," she said, nodding her approval. "I didn't know you were into such readings."

"I'm afraid I don't indulge myself with such readings anymore," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Most of the titles I'd like to read are either not in stores anymore or out of my budget..."

"You can find them on the library," she pointed out, knowing full well the Palace's library was the biggest one in the entire kingdom. "Free of charge."

"And said library is off limits to a simple post guard," he added for her, shrinking his shoulders in modesty.

"Not if you're invited in by a Starlight," she retorted, smiling at the prospect of having someone to discuss her readings with. "You should join me one of these days. If you want to, of course."

The smile that came to his lips, wide and charming, and the way it made his eyes shine up to her made her blush again, for some reason. "It would be my pleasure," he said, slightly vowing his head to her.

"Then it's settled," she said, nodding, and unable to keep a smile she knew probably made her look like a stupid school girl off her face. "Come find me when you have the time."

"I most certainly will," he said, vowing away. "Thank you for the kind offer, Lady Maker."

.-.

That encounter and the promise to meet at the Palace's library was the beginning of their meetings, their rambling long talks, and their friendship. And it also was the moment when she first realized she was attracted to him. He had such a way with words, and that look in his eyes or his charming smiles would always make her blush, heart beating uncontrolled inside her chest.

And it wasn't just his looks. She was attracted to his personality too. To the way he talked, his way of thinking, his sense of duty and right and wrong. Everything about him made her teenage self fall for him so deep, she was still trying to find an antidote to her symptoms. Though she had been able to stop blushing at his every word and smile, and she considered that a small victory.

It had taken a while for him to drop titles and formalities around her, to stop considering himself just a guard and seeing her as a Starlight to see her and consider her a friend instead. But with time, all formalities dropped, the bond between them grew strong, and they became close friends. She couldn't stop herself from falling for him, hard and like never before -or after- in her life, but she had somehow managed to stop hoping over the years. They were the closest of friends, with a trust, intimacy and connection only compared -though different at the same time- by the bond she shared with her fellow Starlight friends and her Princess.

She would follow them anywhere, to the realms of hell itself if necessary. In a way, she already had. And she would do anything in her power to be there for them and pick up the pieces when bad things happened, knowing in her heart they would do the same for her. And that was why, once again, she forced her feelings to a side, pushing them to some dark corner of her heart, just so that she could be there for him and be the friend he needed her to be.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to clear her mind and starting the coffee machine. She needed her morning medicine, right now.

Determined to change her line of thoughts, she picked up the phone, dialing the number. She knew they shouldn't be worried about her, wondering where she was, since Seiya knew she was with Kaito and was aware of their plans of long talk and wine. But as a curiously amused smile came to her lips, she still thought she should check in, while maybe confirming her suspicions. That kiss she had witness yesterday morning was indication enough. But she was not about to fool herself; her dear friends did have a tendency to be ridiculously dense and down right blind at times...

"_Hello?_" Seiya's sleepy voice came after the third ring, and it wasn't hard to guess her black haired friend was still lazing around in bed.

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hey..._" she said, as she heard her moving, probably to a sitting position.

"_Who is it?_" Yaten's voice reached her from the other side of the line, and she smiled, confirming her suspicions.

"_Taiki,_" Seiya answered her, before speaking into the phone again. "_How is he?_"

She took a peek at the living room. "He's sleeping right now," she answered. "He's... better than I thought, actually."

"_Meaning? He's not about to jump off a cliff and leave me brother-less?_"

"I think it's safe to scratch that off the list, yes," she confirmed, rolling her eyes at her friend's over dramatic imagination. "It's gonna take a while, but he's made up his mind. He only needs some time to heal, that's all," she explained. "Have you talked to Haruka?" she then added, in a low voice.

"_Yaten did,_" Seiya answered her, letting out a tired sigh. "_I'm gonna go see her later. You know, to check on her. With this breakup thing and Michiru back in the picture... I just want to make sure she won't do anything stupid..._"

"I know what you mean," she said, nodding her head and frowning. "I know you two are pretty close, even if either of you would ever admit to it," she teased, "and I know she'd appreciate the company right now."

"_We're not close,_" the black haired woman argued. "_I'm just being my nice, adorable little self, here._"

What was it with these two not wanting to admit they were good friends? It was stubbornly childish and ridiculous... But then again, so were the both of them, when they really wanted to.

"Sure you are," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I was just calling to check in and make sure everything is in order and all evidence is being taken care of before I get back home."

"_What do you mean?_" Seiya asked, either honestly clueless or playing dumb, Taiki wasn't sure.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume you two already broke rule number two. But I still expect you to keep number three intact and save me from witnessing anything I don't need to see or know the details of."

"_Wha... ah!_" the surprised, and surely embarrassed, exclamation was interrupted by Seiya's scream, and the phone dropping to the floor. "_Crap!_" she exclaimed, obviously in pain.

A bit more rustling coming from the other side of the line, and then, "_What happened?_" came Yaten's voice question as she took the phone.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you guys got over your blinding stupidity, that's all."

"_Am I supposed to understand that?_"

"_Holy Stars!_" came Seiya's scream. "_I don't believe you!_"

"I know you're smarter than that, sweetie," she said, highly amused, "so don't play fool with me."

"_I-I..._"

"_You pervert!_" came Seiya's yelling accusation, as she obviously took the phone off Yaten's hands. "_I can't believe you would even think that!_"

"Why? Is it not true?" she mocked. This was really priceless, and she couldn't help but wish she was actually there just to see Seiya's blushing face. "Please don't tell me you haven't gone anywhere yet..."

"_That's none of your business!_"

She laughed then, knowing full well what Seiya's embarrassed yells meant. Still, it was fun to be able to tease her, for a change. "I'll be back home in an hour or so," she said, "that's more than enough of a reasonable extra time for cuddling..."

"_Shut up already!_" her friend yelled again.

"Ok, ok, sorry," she apologized, not really meaning her own words, but just saying them for her friend's sake, unable to suppress her amused giggles. "See you at home."

A grunt was all the answer she got before the line went dead, and she giggled again, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" came the rusty voice behind her, making her swirl around in the ball of her feet only to come face to face with a still sleepy looking Kaito, hair messed with sleep and rubbing the remains of tiredness off his eyes before stretching himself.

In all his semi naked glory.

"Would you mind?" she said, adverting her eyes away from the sight as a deep, burning blush came rushing to her cheeks. It was in moments like this one, when he showed no signs of shame or even decency and had no problem whatsoever on walking around in nothing but his underwear, when she remembered; he truly was Seiya's brother.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Sometimes, he got so comfortable around her, he seemed to truly forget she was a woman. "I know this is your place and all," she said, throwing a dishcloth at him, "but would you mind at least putting on some pants?"

He chuckled then, looking down on himself and scratching the back of his neck. "Come on, it's not like you've never seen a man on his underwear before."

She blinked at him, in pure disbelief. "It's different," she pointed out. "You don't see me parading around in my underwear in front of you, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind," he said, shaking a shoulder and chuckling at her blinking, blushing face. "It's pretty much the same as swimsuits, isn't it?"

"No it's not."

"I've seen you in your swimsuit before, and on that Senshi fuku of yours, which by the way, leaves nothing to the imagination," he continued, obviously in the mod to teas her. "So it's only fair for you to get to stare at my sexy ass for a change, don't you think?"

"Sweet Stars!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes closed.

He laughed at her, raising his hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll put my pants on," he said, walking out of the kitchen. "But tell me, what were you laughing at just now?" his voice trailed off to her from the general direction of his bedroom.

"I was just talking to your sister," she said, unsure of whether she should bring the news to him or not. It wasn't hers to share, anyway, and considering the guy just broke up with his girlfriend...

"Oh?" he asked, curiously, as he walked back into the kitchen, fastening his jeans. "Who was she cuddling with?"

"Were you ears drooping?" she asked, arching a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," he said, smiling sheepishly. "So? Does this mysterious lady of hers have a name?"

"Oh, you know her name already."

"I had a feeling I did," he said, nodding his head. "For a moment though I was afraid it was you."

She blinked at that, surprised at the suggestion. "Really? Why would you think that?"

"Because I knew it was someone I know?" he said, shaking his shoulders. "I don't know... I just assumed it was someone pretty close to her, and I know she's long ago got over that little crush of hers on Kakyuu, so that leaves either you, or Yaten."

"Bingo."

"So it is you?" he asked, teasingly.

"No, you idiot," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm standing right here with you, how could I possibly be all the way there, cuddling with her?" she pointed out, frowning. "And I love your sister to death. Just not _that_ way."

He chuckled at her then. "Good to know," he said, nodding his head, and once again giving her that charming smile of his. "That way I still have a chance with you, and I really don't feel like competing with a woman again. Let alone my own sister."

Letting slide the bit about competing with a woman again, knowing full well what he meant by that, she couldn't help but blush again at his words. She knew he didn't mean the first part, and she got mad at herself for that little jump her heart did inside her chest, as she turned back around to the now freshly made coffee, pouring herself a nice, big cup.

And his chuckle only made her even more angry at her own treacherous heart. "I see I can still make Milady blush," he teased.

"You're impossible," she muttered.

"You love me anyway," he said, chuckling lightly, gifting her cheek with a chaste, yet tender kiss, before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. "I'll go put a shirt on," he informed. "Wouldn't want to offend milady no more."

"Just go already," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

He wasn't offending her. He was just playing with her heart.

And he didn't have a clue.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

She stood there, staring at the metal number and listening to the haunting, sorrowful cry of a piano that reached her from the other side of the closed door. It was heartbreaking, and it left a sense of surrendering sadness, of giving up hope, lingering in the air, so powerful, that it turned the player's sadness into her own. And she knew, without a doubt, that if she were Yaten, that haunting, lamenting melody would turn her into a small ball and she would be crying helplessly on the floor by now.

But she was not Yaten, and right now, she was incredibly thankful for that, and for her little fairy not being around to hear the lament. Though that old wound on her forearm was definitively driving her nuts.

Knowing her, that sad, mourning piano wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She knew she hadn't played in years; she had stop creating music with the black and white keys years ago.

Three, to be exact.

And now that she was once more in front of it, letting her heart, her feelings, her very soul go and mix with the music, she would just keep on playing.

She didn't know how long she's been at it already, and she didn't know how much longer she'd keep on streaming her sorrow into the music. What she did know, though, was that this melodic agony was better than her frozen silent.

She could still remember her lost, bloodshot eyes staring into nothing, her frozen hands, her pale face. That morning, when she had went to her, feeling like she should thank her for her gesture both towards Taiki, and towards a distraught Shinju, only to find her sitting on her balcony, wearing nothing but a white, wrinkled shirt and freezing to death, has been the very first time she had been seriously worried about the tall, proud racer.

Many more times would follow over the years. Disappearances, furtive phone calls in the middle of the night, her husky, low voice and the haunting memory of tearful green eyes. And then her tall, incredibly thin frame, bones sticking out and pronounced cheekbones, when the blonde finally came back home. Though only in part.

It had taken months, and quite a scare, for the blonde to find her way back to life and to health. But never fully. A part of her remained lost, still sitting on that damn balcony, frozen. She knew it, and so did Usagi. Setsuna knew. Everyone knew.

Even Mamoru, who always made it a point on not getting involved in any of the girl's heart problems unless he was truly needed -like the time Ami's ex boyfriend decided to stalk her and terrify her, and the earthen Prince had have no problem whatsoever on giving the guy a piece of his mind, along with a deadly serious warning to stay away from the bluenette genius-, had once confessed to her he was seriously concerned for their tall, blonde friend. Of course, there has been a point in time when they were all concerned about her and her health. But the Prince had confessed such worries quite recently, during a friendly hangout, when the sound of a violin coming from the radio brought that haunted, glassy look back upon green eyes.

"She's never coming back, is she?" the Prince had said to her, in private, noticing the worried look upon her own features. "She slipped away from the world, and never really came back."

Such simple, yet truthful words.

Words that haunted her now, as she listened to the piano. At least she was playing again... She didn't realize how much she missed to hear her playing, until now.

Taking a deep breath, gathering her courage, feeling bad for interrupting her but knowing she could just as easily stand there forever if she didn't, she raised up her hand, ringing the bell. The playing stopped right away, and nothing but deafening silence came from the inside of the apartment.

"Haruka, it's me, Seiya," she said into the closed door. "I know you're in there," she then added, when the light from under the door changed, and she knew the tall blonde was standing right behind it. "I just heard you playing," she pointed out.

A moment of silence followed, and she waited, until the sound of the keys turning reached her ears. She wasn't really sure of what to except, of what she would find on the other side of the door. But when she looked into clear green eyes, sadness dancing in them, but with no trace of tears, she blinked, actually surprised.

"I knew you'd come," the blonde said, shaking a shoulder. "Sooner or later."

She tilted her head to a side at that, letting out a long, tired sigh.

"So?"

She frowned. "So what?"

Haruka's shoulders shrunk, as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "Are you going to punch me or not?" Haruka asked, in such a done, tired tone, it made her cringed inwardly. "I know I deserve it..."

She knew exactly what she meant by that, and she let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I'm not here to punch you, Haruka," she said, with a sad frown upon her face. "Don't you know me at all?"

Tilting her head to a side for a moment, the blonde rested against the door, letting out a sigh herself. "You should be mad at me."

"Yeah, well..." she said, shaking her shoulder, "I'm not taking sides on this one."

And she wasn't.

If there was anyone to blame for all this mess, it was her. She should have stopped her brother from ever dating her. She should have punch the blonde back then, forcing some sense into her so that she wouldn't try to lie to herself. And to Kaito, along the way.

But she didn't. She never did or said much to stop this in the first place, except for her one and only initial warning to her brother when she first noticed his interest on the blonde racer. She knew better than to get in the middle, and she had simply stepped aside, letting the events unfold as they did, simply watching.

She had always known Haruka wasn't over Michiru, after all. She hid, and ran, and lied to everyone, desperately wanting to believe the lies herself, but never really got over her first, one true love. Seiya had wanted to believe she had, at some point, when things between the racer and Kaito started working out, and the blonde seemed to be herself again.

But that part of her she lost three years ago never came back. And Seiya knew, that missing part was a piece of Haruka's soul Michiru had taken away with her when they broke up.

She couldn't really blame her. Not really. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive if she were on Haruka's shoes. She would never be able to even take a peek out of the abyss the blonde had fallen into; she honestly didn't think she was that strong, and she would just drown in there...

Finally stepping away from the doorway, Haruka let her in, and she smiled to her, gently punching her shoulder with her own in camaraderie as she walked into the apartment. Her eyes landing on the black piano she had heard from the hallway, before turning to the coffee table; the old photographs scattered around getting her attention.

Frowning curiously, she took one of the pictures, contemplating the cheeky smile of a little girl that couldn't be older than five. Green eyes shining up to the camera, blonde soft hair tied up in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon that matched the one around her waist, on the otherwise completely white dress. Equally white Mary Jane shoes on her small feet, as she stood next to a farmyard, torn between smiling to the camera and feeding the lamb in there.

"Oh, I didn't know you have a sister."

"I don't," the blonde answered, frowning lightly.

"Then who's this?" she asked again, with a teasing smile playing on her lips when one blonde eyebrow went up at that, as she knew, the blonde didn't have any relatives, except an uncle. "'Cause there's no way you were ever this cute."

"Shut up," Haruka grunted, rolling her eyes, and then chuckling despite herself.

She chuckled too, looking at the picture again. A woman knelt behind the girl; one hand lovingly around her small waist, the other taking the girl's hand, encouraging her to feed the animals. Though she couldn't see the woman's eyes because of the angle she was facing the camera in, her blonde hair and her profile, pointy, small nose and the way her eyes seemed to reflect the smile on her lips, were clear hints.

A small, sad smile came to her lips then. "She was beautiful," she said, softly; pricks of jealousy making her stomach shrink, before she shook it away.

She wished she had a picture of her own parents...

The tall blonde let out a sigh, nodding her head, to then sit down on the couch, taking a bunch of pictures and piling them together. Either to put some sort of order over the coffee table, or to busy herself, Seiya wasn't sure.

"How is he?" came the low, barely whispered question, as green eyes kept on looking everywhere but her.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the single sofa, contemplating the blonde's face and posture.

She was feeling guilty. That much was obvious. The blonde knew their failed relationship had hurt him, even if that has never been her intention, and she felt guilty. And she was also concerned.

Funny how these two were so much alike. He had showed concern for her too…

But there was something else in her. As she contemplated the blonde, Seiya knew, there was something different about her. Yes, she wasn't exactly jumping up in excitement and happiness, but she wasn't devastated either. At least, she wasn't showing it. Again, it was surprising how much alike Kaito and Haruka were, for the blonde had seemed to come to accept reality as it was. And Seiya only wondered what aspect of reality the blonde had faced. What deal she had made with herself this time around. She only hoped it didn't include developing an almost allergic reaction to food in general and taking off from the face of the earth again…

"He'll live," she finally answered. "The question is, how are you?"

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll live."

"Haruka…"

"I'm fine, Stitch," she said, now looking up and into her blue eyes, using that nickname she didn't particularly like -at all.

But she let it slide, ignoring it. Knowing her stubborn friend was not keen on sharing her own feelings, she wasn't just about to interrupt her once she had decided to share a little.

"You don't need to worry about me," Haruka said, in a husky, low tone, that wasn't exactly cheerful, but didn't set warning alarms in Seiya's head either.

"Easy for you to say," she said, snorting.

A flash of understanding and regret went through green eyes for a moment, and it was gone the next, as the blonde shook her head. "I'm not about to do anything stupid," she assured her. "I just need some time to put some things in order, that's all."

She wanted to know what those things were, but she refrained herself from asking. She knew better than to bombard her with questions; if Haruka wanted to share, she would. And if those old photographs on the coffee table were any indication at all, then she guessed Haruka was facing some old demons of hers. They had never really talked much about it, and it was precisely because of that that she knew, anything that had something to do with her parents was a rather sore subject to the blonde.

"Don't you have work today?" Haruka asked, suddenly.

She tilted her head to a side at that, frowning lightly.

Yes, she did have to work today. She couldn't exactly skip work altogether, no matter how good she was or how many contacts she had, both in the company and in the business. But taking advantage of her lunch break, knowing she wouldn't be into much trouble if she made it back to work a little later than expected since she didn't really had any scheduled record session or meeting, she had taken that time to come and see the tall racer.

But the way the blonde said that, completely changing the subject, made something quite obvious to her. "You don't wanna talk."

It wasn't a question, and Haruka knew it, though she still frowned for a moment, shrinking her shoulders. "Not really," she said. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I just… I need some time to myself, you know?"

The look on Haruka's face let her know she meant what she said. Yes, she was sad, with many regrets and sorrows pressing on her heart, chocking her. But she was not letting herself fall into darkness again, and for now, that was all Seiya needed to know.

She let out a sigh, nodding her head. "Alright then, I guess I'll go now," she said, standing up, "I'll let you go back to your piano."

Haruka frowned at that. "I'm rusty."

She chuckled. "No, you're not. It's like riding a bike," she argued, shaking her head. "And you still play like the wind."

The blonde chuckled lightly too, surely remembering the first time Seiya had said that to her, years ago. Though it felt like a lifetime away.

Haruka walked her to the door, and she smiled at her never dying chivalry, as she fished into her jacket's pocket and took her cellphone out, dialing a number. Seconds later, Haruka's cell rang, and one blonde eyebrow went up, a questioning look upon green eyes, when Seiya's name flashed on the racer's cellphone.

She flipped her phone and ended the call, smiling. "Just making sure you have my number," she said, shaking her shoulder. "Just in case."

She didn't explain any further, and she knew Haruka didn't need her to, as she just looked at her for a moment, before a small, thankful smile came to her lips, and she nodded her head.

That was all she needed; for Haruka to know she was there, that she'd listen. Whenever she needed to, whatever she wanted to talk about. She was still there for her.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** this realtes to chap 20 on "Shattered hearts". And if you never read that story but are curious to know why Seiya is so concerned about Haruka, then you may wanna read chap 18 as well.

Manga based story. That "you play like the wind" line is something Seiya says to Haruka after their joined concert.

One more chap regarding the breakup, with a little Senshi parade-slash-dance and a fun moment or two, before keep going with the romance!  
On a side note, I just realized this story is probably be longer than "Shattered hearts". I don't know if anyone's even liking this at all, but after starting it, I just need to get it done, and there's a few more things I want to add/explain about the past and such before drawing this to an end. Things I feel explain why the Starlights are the way they are right now and the like.

To anyone who's reading this: sorry for the big delays in between chaps. Life, college, other stories I'm working on, and my muse coming and going intermittently are making it hard for me to fully dedicate myself to finish this up.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

The cold breeze coming from the opened window reminded her of her state of clothing, and she closed her robe over her front, turning around and continuing on her task of pacing around the kitchen. But as she did so, a nice pair of legs swinging around got her attention. Not because they were a rather nice pair of legs -which they were- and the ivory silk sleeping shorts allowed her a generous look, or because of what the owner of such legs meant to her, but because that nervous circular movement of said legs was starting to get really annoying.

"Stop that," she said, placing her hands on Yaten's fidgeting legs, right over her knees. "You're making me nervous."

One perfectly lined eyebrow went up at that. "_I'm_ making you nervous?" she asked, in a rather mocking tone. "_You_ are the one making _me_ nervous with your pacing and your frowning and all…" she trailed off, gesturing to Seiya's head, "that."

She chuckled, shaking her head lightly. Feeding each other's nervousness and concern, what a great way to start their relationship…

It had actually started off pretty well.

Scratch that, it had started amazingly perfect, and that wasn't even close. Not by a long shot. By far, the past week has been the best of her life regarding matters of the heart.

Everything else… well, everything else was a mess. Kaito was still down over his breakup with a certain racer, and though he seemed to be more than happy to jump in and fully concentrate on his career, on interviews and shows to promote his upcoming album and newly released single and music video, Seiya knew that was just a cover up. Something for him to do and get his head off things.

Haruka has been a constant object of concern for her and her Light comrades for that exact amount of time. The blonde had somehow managed to keep herself together, not falling into the abyss again. But after last night, Seiya wasn't so sure if Haruka wasn't falling again or not…

To top it off, and after a performance that has shaken Haruka to her core in ways Seiya didn't even want to begin to understand, Michiru had just decided she was still in love with the aforementioned blonde racer and went looking for her, only to find out Haruka was missing in action.

Again.

And though before running off to find the blonde Michiru had said she knew where Haruka had disappeared into, Seiya didn't. Just like she didn't know if Michiru had found her or not, if they had worked things out or not, and if she could finally let out a breath of relief or just… keep on worrying to death about those two.

The call Taiki received this morning while waiting for the moving company to arrived, as Haruka asked, only served to increase her concern. If Setsuna didn't know anything about either one of them, and with all the questioning marks hanging around in the air, she figured she had pretty damned good reasons to be worried.

She groaned, burying her face on Yaten's neck. A small, happy smile coming to her lips when a pair of arms went to encircle themselves around her shoulders and neck, welcoming and nesting her. Long, soft fingers gently playing with the short curls at the back of her neck.

Yes, things were kind of crazy right now. But in between, there were the little moments. Like the way Yaten would nest her head, gently and tenderly encircling her arms around her shoulders when watching tv after a long day; the soft, bright smile that welcomed her home every day; the way her little fairy would sneak into her bed in the mornings, cuddling next to her, enjoying the calmness of the moment before alarm clocks, phone calls, and the neighbor's parrots would remind them that it was time to get out of bed. Though the more private moments were definitively something to look forward to, it was the moment right after, or just like this one, when they held each other close, with chaste, loving fingers gently caressing soft skin, that made her feel like the happiest, luckiest woman on the entire universe.

Yaten's giggles brought her back to reality, and she frowned, raising her face off the silvery fairy's neck. But Yaten's arms wouldn't let go of her fully, and they stood there, with the lime green eyed woman sitting on the counter and her standing right in front of her, holding each other close.

"You know, you're like a walking catalog or something," Yaten teased, in between giggles. "You go from happiness to concern, doubt, exasperation, nervousness and then back to being relaxed, just like that," she said, snapping her fingers for good measure. "And sometimes, it's all at the same time."

She smiled at that. "It's your fault," she simply stated.

"Sure it is."

"It is," she insisted. "I'd be more than happy to just be worried and nervous, edgy if you please, but no," she said, her blue eyes going wide opened as she stretched the last word, "you just have to come and change all that. So, see? It really _is_ your fault."

"You really are emotionally slutty," Yaten teased, tilting her head to a side. "Underneath all that cockiness and that 'I'm so cool and hot' act..."

"I _am_ cool and hot."

"You have a really big, soft, squashy heart," the petite woman continued, ignoring Seiya's comment.

Two black eyebrows came together then, in curious amusement. "Squashy?"

The doorbell saved Yaten from having to explain her peculiar choice of words, and they looked at each other for a moment. Silently wondering if whoever was on their door right now was there to bring any kind of news, Seiya shook her head, deciding there was only one way to find out.

But before she could move away, Yaten pulled from her hand, bringing her closer. The softest, cutest of smiles coming to her lips as a light shade of pink decorated her cheeks and she captured Seiya's lips in hers. It was a soft, tender kiss, to silently but effectively let the black haired woman know, regardless of her teasing words just now, her feelings were still as deep and as real as when she had first confessed them.

Maybe even more.

And Seiya smiled, wondering how such small gesture could melt her, right then and there. It really was such a curious thing...

Kissing the back of Yaten's hand, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, making her way to the door and opening it up, only to find a blonde duo too caught up in whatever it was they were arguing about to notice her.

"I'm telling you," Minako was saying, with a big, million dollar shining smile dancing in her lips, "it works wonders. You should really try it sometime..."

"I don't know..." a blushing Usagi mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

She didn't know what they were talking about, but judging by Usagi's burning cheeks, Seiya guessed it was probably something she didn't want to know of in the first place. Smiling, she cleared her throat, successfully getting the blondes' attention.

"Seiya, hi!" Minako exclaimed; her big, bright smile never fading. "Is Yaten home?"

"I'm here," came the silvery fairy's voice, as she walked out of the kitchen and Seiya opened the door further for their friends to step in. "What's up?"

"Hi, sweetie!" the blonde exclaimed, bouncing in. "Remember that time when that Sachiko girl got sick, and you had a photo shot and no makeup artist, and you called me up to play the part?" she asked, battling her long eyelashes sweetly.

Yaten chuckled, nodding her head. "Yeah, I remember."

"Remember how I stayed with you all day," the blonde continued, now plastering on a more dramatic face, "working my magic around and saving you from having to call the whole thing off, and you said you'd be forever in debt with me?"

"You should know better than to say things like that to her," Seiya put in, looking into lime green eyes while pointing at Minako. "That can be potentially dangerous."

"You have _no_ idea..." Usagi mumbled, making the black haired woman turned her way and arch an eyebrow, curiously. "Don't ask. You don't wanna know," the Moon Rabbit soon added, shaking her head. "Trust me."

Yaten smiled, knowingly. "I take it it's payback time?"

"Well, I couldn't come up with a decent way to make you pay for making me work my ass off on my free day," the blonde said, arching an eyebrow for a moment, before she shook herself, smiling brightly again. "But then I remembered you have that amazing Valentino I could borrow for my anniversary with Takashi..."

"My Valentino?" Yaten asked, frowning now, unsure.

Baby blue eyes narrowed at her then. "You _owe_ me."

Amused, Seiya watched as Yaten considered her option for a moment, frowning worriedly and fidgeting nervously with her hands, before finally letting out a defeated sigh, and she chuckled. She loved the woman to tears, but her attachment to clothes and shoes was something Seiya would never be able to understand...

"Fine," Yaten grunted. "Just _promise_ me you'll give it back in one perfect piece," she then added, arching an accusing eyebrow at her.

"'Course!" the blonde exclaimed. "I'll make sure all the wildly tearing apart clothes part happens after I carefully took it off," she assured her, smiling mischievously. "Now! Hand it over!"

"Was that part really necessary?" Seiya asked, mindlessly, trying hard not to picture any images of Minako and her boyfriend tearing each other's clothes off. Shaking her head, she turned around and made her way back into the kitchen. "Coffee, anyone?" she vaguely asked, as she went back to her own cup.

Usagi was fast to follow her, as she had obviously been pretty much dragged there, while Minako and Yaten took just a little while longer to walked into the kitchen, silently agreeing to go for the requested dress later.

"She's been like that all morning," Usagi said, with big blue eyes wide opened. "You wouldn't even _believe_ the things I've heard..." she trailed off, as she let herself fall over a chair. "Things I never thought physically _possible_..."

"Oh, please!" Minako exclaimed, rolling her eyes, sitting down around the table as well. "Don't act all blushing virgin on me now. I won't buy it," she said, accusingly, making the petite blonde blushed brightly. "Don't tell me Mamoru has never..."

Seiya's hand flew to the blonde's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Midnight blue eyes wide opened and cheeks burning red. "Whatever it is, I seriously don't wanna know," she stated, in a pleading tone. "I'd like to be able to look at him in the eyes without picturing weird images, ok?"

Usagi's blush depended, if that was even possible, and Yaten chuckled, trying hard not to burst out laughing. And Seiya ignored them both, not caring about anything but making absolutely sure she kept on being ignorant about certain, very specific, private matters regarding the Moon rabbit and her fiancé. It had been hard enough looking at Mamoru in the eyes after finding out her cute, adorable little blonde friend wasn't all that innocent anymore; she certainly didn't need going through a weirder version of such awkward moment when being around the earthen Prince.

Her head had a habit on running off on her, and sometimes, Seiya truly hated that. There were things she didn't want to think of and she was perfectly happy with being blissfully ignorant. Specially concerning Usagi and Mamoru's private lives.

They were in love, they were happy, and really, that was all Seiya needed -and wanted- to know.

Slapping her hand away, Minako rolled her eyes. "Oh, please!" she exclaimed, flickering one long blonde strand off her shoulders. "Get over your gayness!"

She blushed, blinked, and then just frowned, rolling her blue eyes. "It's not about my _gayness_," she argued. "It's about being happily unaware of certain, private matters."

"You always freak out when we talk about dicks," Minako said, accusingly.

"Isn't it amazing how she can reduce guys to just their dicks?" Yaten asked, eyebrows going up in teasing wonder as she turned to Usagi.

"Yeah, well, I don't really like those," Seiya said at the same time.

"It's a gift," Usagi said to the petite silvery haired woman, nodding her head. "You think it's the whole Venus thing?"

"Could be."

"You're gay, I get it," Minako said, completely ignoring the other two. "But some of us actually like to play with big, thick dicks, don't we girls?"

Both Usagi and Yaten blushed at that, though Seiya guessed, for completely different reasons. While Usagi blinked her blue eyes rapidly, cheeks blushing brightly in admitted embarrassment as she couldn't quite fight off the small, sheepish giggle that escaped, the silvery fairy looked like a little kid caught with the hand on the cookie jar. Shining lime green eyes wide and blinking, head slightly tilted to a side and cutely chewing on the inside of her cheek and everything.

Yaten's cutely, adorably blushing face was a little too much for her. She couldn't help it. She tried not to laugh at that remark, and she did manage to just chuckle before fully controlling herself, not quite able to wipe off the smug, happy, knowing smile off her face.

"Right?" Minako inquired again, now arching a questioning, curious eyebrow towards the blushing fairy.

"Well…" Yaten mumbled, embarrassed to no ends. She cleared her throat, trying to fight off her embarrassment, while finding the wooden table's patterns unbelievably interesting.

Though Yaten's cutely embarrassed, blushing face was endearing, and her mumbling like that was simply adorable, the moment baby blue eyes landed on her, Seiya gulped, suddenly blushing herself at the knowing, questioning look the blonde threw her way. Sometimes she seriously wonder if Minako's Senshi powers were really that deep regarding matters of the heart -she was the Senshi of Venus, after all. Or maybe the blonde was particularly perceptive about such matters.

Whichever the case, Seiya knew it was time for her to back off. Blonde Inquisition was never good.

"Am I missing something, here?" Minako asked, in an accusing, knowing tone, as one of her brilliant, million dollar smiles came to her lips.

"Kind of," she admitted, scratching the back of her neck, as she tried to figure out a way out before the conversation could become quite awkward and just embarrassing, with one blonde woman asking all kinds of inappropriate questions.

"Kind of?" Yaten asked, frowning at her.

She let out a sigh then, knowing her vague, kind of detached answer just offended her petite fairy. "Do you really want her to get on it right now?" she pointed out, frowning too.

"Oh my God!" Minako exclaimed, looking just about ready to start dancing all over the kitchen. "This is so great!" she exclaimed again, clapping her hands.

"What?" Usagi asked, lost. "What did I miss?"

"Ok! I want details!" Minako continued, completely ignoring her Princess.

One black eyebrow went up at that, as she gazed into lime green eyes. "See?"

Minako smiled widely, clapping her hands again and looking at the by now embarrassed women as if they were characters on some soap opera or something. "I totally knew it!" she exclaimed, ecstatic. "The signs, the looks, the smiles! It was all there, and I _knew_ it!"

"What are you talking…" Usagi trailed off, frowning, until finally realization drawn on her. Blue eyes going wide opened as her gaze switched from Yaten's blushing face to Seiya's. "Really?" she asked, as a wide, happy smile of her own came to her lips; big blue eyes hopefully and happily looking into midnight blues. "You two are together now?"

"Um... yeah..." Seiya mumbled, embarrassingly scratching the back of her head, unable to fight the blush off her cheeks.

"Like, for real?" Usagi asked, sounding more and more excited by the second. "As a couple? Going steady and all?"

As obvious as the answer to those questions seemed to be, it occurred to her only now that they hadn't really talked about it yet. Sure, they had already confessed their feelings to each other and already shared the bed, in more than just one way. But they hadn't really talked about where they stood as a couple yet. She had just assumed they were, in fact, a couple, with everything that such commitment implied.

She frowned, suddenly unsure. She really didn't want to give the wrong answer to such a question, but she had no idea what the right answer was, either.

She knew what she wanted. She had known, for years. But she hadn't really stopped to think about what Yaten wanted. She had been pretty sure, after the first morning and the talk they had, that they both wanted the same thing.

But now she was not so sure.

But all her sudden confusion and concern melt away when a small, slender hand reached hers. Long, soft fingers wrapping themselves over hers, making her look up into loving lime green eyes.

And that was all the reassurance she needed.

"Of course they are!" Minako exclaimed, either completely missing or deciding to ignore the small but meaningful moment between the two, Seiya wasn't sure, as the blonde was busy pointing fingers at her and the petite silvery haired woman. "Look at them!"

"This is so great!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling widely. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Details! Now!" Minako demanded. "Who took the first step? And when?" the blonde asked, not giving them a moment to actually answer anything.

There it was. The Minako Inquisition she was afraid of.

"Have you gone all the way already?" Minako kept on going. "I've always wonder how lesbians have sex…" she mumbled, as if talking to herself and letting her baby blue eyes wander off the kitchen.

"Sweet Stars!" she murmured under her breath, massaging her temples with one hand while trying to fight that blush off her cheeks.

"How about we go and get that dress?" Yaten asked, standing up from the chair with all the intentions of walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Don't you _dare_ changing subjects on me, missy!" Minako interrupted her, frowning disapprovingly.

"I'm not," Yaten said, putting on her best fake smile. "But you need to try it on. I'm sorry to break it to you, but my boobs are bigger than yours, and I can only wish I had your ass, so…"

Minako blinked at that, considering her words for a moment. "Is this your way of telling me I have a flat chest and a fat ass?" the blonde asked, offended now.

Seiya chuckled at the comment, and then sunk into her chair when the offended blonde narrowed her eyes at her. "Come on, Mina, you don't have a fat ass," she tried to coop. "You have a killer body, and you know it."

The blonde smiled widely again at that. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment!" she said, looking all happy again, as she stood up from her chair. "Glad to know you've noticed my curves," she said, teasingly sliding a hand along her side, shaking her hips in an overly sexy way, mockingly.

One black eyebrow went up at that, in mocked frown. "It's kinda hard not to, considering you have no problem whatsoever on showing those to the whole wide world," she pointed out.

"It's amazing how you can go from telling her to get over her _gayness_, to then compliment it," Usagi mumbled, tilting her head to a side.

"What? Want me to compliment yours?" the blonde asked, teasingly.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed, blushing furiously now. "I'm not gay!"

"Are you _sure_?" Minako asked, as she pointed a finger to the silvery fairy. "Because up until a week ago, she wasn't gay either. So how do I know for sure you're not changing sides on me, huh?"

Before anyone could answer anything to that last comment, Taiki came into the kitchen. Bathrobe on, a towel around her head, as she had obviously just got off her shower, a deep, worried frown was decorating her features as she waved her cellphone in one hand.

"That's it, I'm calling Setsuna," she stated, obviously unaware of their visitors as she all but march straight to the coffee machine. "It's been two hours already!"

"Two hours since what?" Usagi asked, frowning curiously.

That made the tall brunette turn around, noticing their friends for the first time. And purple eyes blinked up several times, as Taiki was obviously considering on whether or not to tell them the truth.

Not that any of them knew that much so far, anyway…

"Oh, hi!" Taiki said, forcing a smile. "Didn't see you guys there…"

"Is something wrong?" the Moon Princess asked.

"Well…" Yaten started, looking at the blonde duo and shrinking her shoulders. "There's been some… development… regarding Haruka and Michiru."

"A good one or a bad one?" Minako asked, frowning worriedly now.

"That's the thing," Taiki said. "We don't know."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Basically," Seiya started, "all we know is that Haruka moved out and we have no idea of where. But, in theory, Michiru does, but she didn't tell us and we have no idea if she found her or not."

"So we don't know anything," Taiki continued, "and neither does Setsuna. She said she'd call if she finds out where they are, or anything really. But it's been two hours. And if even Setsuna doesn't know, then…"

"That can't be good," Minako mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry," Usagi said, waving her hand and dismissing the entire conversation just like that. "Everything's perfectly fine."

A total of four pairs of eyes blinked at the petite blonde, as she simply smiled up to them all.

"How do you know?" Seiya asked, curiously.

"I just do."

"Is this what that strange light last night was all about?" Minako suddenly asked, frowning curiously as well.

"What light?" Yaten wanted to know.

"Like I said, everything is perfectly fine," Usagi simply said, smiling softly. "They probably just want some time alone, that's all."

They all exchanged glances, wondering how Usagi was so sure about it; about them being back together. Maybe it was some sort of special connection the Princess had with her Senshi. Just like the Lights shared a special bond with Kakyuu.

Deciding it was way too early to get into special, magical bonds between Senshi, and remembering she had yet to have a normal, decent breakfast, Seiya just shook her head, standing up from her chair and walking to one of the cabinets. Taking the frying pan out, she turned to the rest.

"Pancakes, anyone?"

Usagi's smile changed from soft and calm, to a wide, happy, greedy one. Blue eyes going wide and opened. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She chuckled, nodding her head. "Every time I offer you food."


End file.
